When our heartbeats synchronize
by Alter Night
Summary: Cuando el suspense te persigue día/noche y crees que del miedo vas a desfallecer. Cuando ves que todo se degrada lentamente y los misterios de otro mundo empiezas a conocer. Es hora de hacer justicia, por aquellos que no ves desaparecer, pero sus almas descargadas en la linea de Internet podrías casualmente ver como llegan en cantidades irreconocibles crecer... Synchro x Yui
1. Capítulo 1: I know what you are thinking

**Nota informativa**: Corrector Yui y sus personajes pertenecen al autor Asamiya Kia. Sin embargo la historia que ofrezco aquí es mía partiendo de la base de la historia original. El único propósito es el entretenimiento personal.

Este fic está dirigido tanto a los que vieron el anime como a los que no, dejando un hilo orientador en caso de no saber u olvidar detalles de la historia.

Esta historia tiene su propio hilo argumental, se puede disfrutar sin haber leído _Why she wasn´t a Corruptor like me?,_ pero he de advertir que ambos guardan cierta relación. He de avisar que vuelvo a presentar a los personajes como es debido. La historia va a estar en cierto punto influenciada por los openings y endings del anime, y estará basado tanto en el manga como en el anime, lo cual hay cambios en ambas.

**¡Pronto cambiaré el rango de la historia de T a M!**

**Argumentación de la segunda historia:**

**When our heartbeats synchronize**

Despierta, Corrector Yui, no dejes que su metalizada mirada te conduzca hacia la oscuridad, no huyas, ¡haz algo de una condenada vez!

Hay algo que por la justicia, debes de conocer, pero no te aproximes tanto, o te podría más que doler…

Escucha tu voz interna, no cierres el corazón del Sincronizador, no te encierres en un páramo sin fin, porque nunca lograrías salir.

Hay tantas cosas que desconoces y tus ojos inocentes rehúyen bajando los escalones del paraíso.

¿Estás lista para conocer la sombra de Internet?, ¿y qué me dices del Profesor Inukai?, ¿sabías que él posee un secreto acerca de los Correctores que nunca te habrías imaginado?

• Género: Ciencia ficción, romance, humor, misterio, angst, tragedy, H/C, acción y horror.

• Clasificación: +18

• Advertencias: Contenido gore.

**Capítulo 1: I know what you are thinking about.**

Place: The information is not identified.

Una voz algo ronca y desconocida rompe el silencio del lugar donde provenía. Un lugar muy lejano y profundo que se encontraba de alguna forma conectada con una extraña vía de acceso a la Red Com.

¿?: _¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta injusticia en el mundo virtual?,_ _¿cuántas personas ignoran la crueldad que existe en Internet?... _

_Nadie podría entender mi dolor y si alguien lo hizo, habrá sido tan cobarde como basilar a la mismísima muerte. Sí, se habrá quitado la vida irremediablemente, dejándome todo el cargo y la basura a mi merced, presionando a mi frágil y herido ser._

_Estoy sola, aquí, atrapada en la oscuridad… nadie puede oírme y tengo frío... Mis lágrimas caen en vano, mis esfuerzos son inútiles contra ellos. Pero doy lo mejor de mí y me enfrento día y noche a sus macabras obras de arte. No las puedo borrar, sólo esconderlas y guardarlas. _

_Y la Red Com… ¿qué diablos es eso?, ¿un nuevo sistema de lavado de cerebro?, ¿otra forma para deshumanizar el mundo real?_

_¿Serán consciente sus fundadores y sus Correctores quiénes tienen acceso a la Realidad Virtual?_

_¿Saben ellos lo que es trabajar con verdadero empeño y valentía?, ¡Lo dudo!_

_Deberían saber cuán dolorosa es la verdad, cuán asquerosos y repugnantes somos nosotros, los seres humanos…_

_¡Es hora de empezar el juego, mis queridos participantes pasivos! ¡Muy pronto compartiré mi verdad con ustedes, y espero que sepan apreciar lo poco bello que ofrece este mundo lleno de basura y mentira!_

La extraña voz estalló a carcajadas. Su irrefrenable risa fue invadiendo cada pequeño rincón de la Red Com, cargada de maldad y sufrimiento. Nadie ha logrado pasar desapercibido a ella.

Place: Com Net; Eco´s Forest.

En el bosque, donde se reunían los nueve Correctores, la risa se dejó notar mucho más intensificada que en otras partes, dejando al finalizar un silencio seco.

Ellos se miraron entre sí esperando que alguien se animara a ofrecer algún tipo de comentario, pero nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada, pues de algún modo, aquella voz había sonado increíblemente paralizante… Pero más tarde llegaron a olvidar aquel el extraño suceso…

Control, Rescue, Eco, Follow, Peace, IR, Freeze, Synchro y Anti se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable descanso. Incluso los programas necesitan reposar un determinado tiempo.

Como programas, cada Corrector tenía un trabajo asignado y una habilidad. Inicialmente estaban encargados de hacer funcionar a Grosser correctamente.

Grosser es el programa que dirige actualmente, sin ningún problema, la Red Com.

Los Correctores se clasifican por orden de creación:

El primer Corrector es Control, encargado del control, su habilidad es tanto moverse a la velocidad de la luz como detener el tiempo 15 segundos y su ataque especial es el elemento aire.

El segundo es Synchro, encargado de la harmonía, su habilidad es la lucha directa con su espada y su ataque especial es el elemento fuego.

La tercera es Anti, encargada del reconocimiento, su habilidad es la predicción y su ataque especial es el elemento viento.

El cuarto es Eco, encargado del mantenimiento del medioambiente, su habilidad es el poder de la naturaleza y su ataque especial es el elemento agua.

La quinta es Rescue, encargada del cuidado, su habilidad es curar y su ataque especial es el elemento agua también.

El sexto es Peace, encargado de la no-violencia, irónicamente su habilidad es la construcción de cualquier tipo de arma y su ataque especial es el elemento fuego, al igual que Synchro.

El séptimo es Follow, encargado de la obediencia, su habilidad es la transformación idéntica a lo que se proponga, como una copia, y su ataque especial es el elemento tierra.

Y por último, el octavo es IR, el Instalador, su habilidad es instalar el traje elemental de Corrector Yui, para así poder enfrentar el peligro, y su ataque especial es el elemento tierra también.

Mucho más tarde, se unió al grupo de Correctores, Freeze, encargada de detectar virus y su ataque especial es el elemento hielo.

Todos aprovechaban un día soleado en un pequeño descampado del bosque. El que más disfrutaba el momento era el chico más joven, pequeño y responsable del cuidado en el medioambiente en el grupo, Eco.

En cuanto a su carácter, es bastante testarudo y a menudo entra en desacuerdo con el resto, aunque siempre termina cediendo.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, lo cual provocaba cierta molestia a Freeze, quien tuvo que sentarse en la agradable sombra que ofrecía un árbol de los alrededores.

Ella detesta el calor. Su piel es de tez azulada oscura, resistente a grandes temperaturas bajo 0, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera terminar congelada.

Freeze, hace tres años, estaba a las órdenes de Grosser en contra de su voluntad, pero cuando Yui logró inicializarla se descubrió que era una persona buena, algo torpe y despistada.

Eco: Ahhh, esto sí que es vida, demasiada paz se respira y este aire es tan puro… –El pequeño niño estiró sus brazos para relajar las articulaciones.

Peace: Concuerdo contigo, aunque la verdad no hubieron acontecimientos muy importantes después de que hayamos resuelto el problema de los brotes incontrolables del virus Bogles –Comentó el miembro más adulto del grupo de los Correctores.

Peace era bastante viejo de apariencia, su pelo canoso dejaba notar lo mayor que era. Siempre llevaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero oscuro estilo escocés. Pero su capacidad para luchar aún seguía activa, aunque, como él estaba en contra de la violencia, a menudo dejaba al resto de sus compañeros los momentos de acción.

Tanto él como el resto, tan solo no contaron como algo preocupante los dos extraños acontecimientos sucedidos durante el verano del año pasado.

A pesar de las grandes diferencias en cuanto a la apariencia entre los programas, sus edades son exactamente las mismas, pues fueron creados el mismo día por el Profesor Inukai, hace tres años atrás.

Freeze: Pues a mí este lugar no me convence en absoluto –La pelirroja sacó un abanico y empezó darse viento obviamente insuficiente para ella.

El resto de Correctores rieron al ver como la pobre goteaba derritiéndose como un helado.

Follow: Hum, yo quiero un poco de emoción… Por cierto, ¿no falta Yui? –Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a IR, quien se mantenía suspendido en el aire.

Follow, era un Corrector de apariencia medio descuidada, es obeso. Es el joven que más bromas gastaba en el grupo, sacando el máximo partido a su habilidad especial para mofarse a menudo de Control. Pero respeta a las chicas, sobre todo a las que considera muy lindas.

Uno de los Correctores que permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación desvió los ojos al césped, donde se encontraban sentados o recostados, Synchro.

Follow le había leído la mente de casualidad y no sólo él, Anti también, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa provocando que Control la mirara como hipnotizado.

Anti es una de las pocas féminas que se encuentran en el grupo inicial de los Correctores, luce un cabello largo y verde marino. Es bella e inteligente, y es el objetivo principal de Control, pero ella lo evita de diferentes maneras.

IR: Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo noticias sobre ella. Hace dos semanas que no se conecta a la Red Com y ahora que deseaba que estuviéramos todos juntos, ella desconecta su Com Con… ¿qué estará haciendo? –Su cara de mapache se mostraba tan triste y preocupada como lo el rostro de Synchro.

En cuanto a IR, es el único de los Correctores que no posee apariencia humana, tiene forma de robot-mapache color amarillo y siempre levita en el aire. Es el más educado del grupo y el más dedicado en la guía de Corrector Yui.

Anti: No se preocupen, pronto tendremos noticias sobre ella –Dijo para animar a IR y a Synchro –Tengo un buen presentimiento…

Synchro: ¿Cuál? –Preguntó Synchro mostrando más interés de lo acostumbrado…

El viento sopló intensamente en ese mismo instante, era un viento refrescante que trajo la alegría a la Corrector Freeze.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui Kasuga disfrutaba de un agradable baño. Por las dudas desconectó el Com Con, ya que no querría ser sorprendida por algún Corrector o el Prof. Inukai, de lo contrario, la vergüenza sería descomunal.

Su madre insistía a voces que sea precisa y ahorrara el agua, y ella también tenía algo de prisas, tenía ganas de probar la deliciosa cena de su madre, Sakura Kasuga, para después acostarse y descansar.

No llevaba un buen día. Cometió muchas torpezas en la clase de gimnasia y no pudo evitar que más de un compañero se riera…

La joven aplicó cuidadosamente gel en su piel, pero el contacto del jabón con la herida que lucía en su rodilla izquierda provocaba una desagradable sensación, un ardor terrible.

Yui Kasuga: ¡Uyyy, cómo duele!

*Flashback on*

Sus compañeros de clase se reunían en filas de a dos tomando cierta distancia de la temible máquina para practicar salto.

¨El caballo de salto¨ o ¨Potro¨ son esas piezas de maderas apiladas entre sí, formando una columna y que termina en una superficie ablandada para que los estudiantes tomen impulso, apoyen las manos ahí y salten pasando al otro lado con las piernas abiertas.

Prof. de gimnasia: ¡Kisaragi, su turno!

Haruna Kisaragi: ¡Sí! –Respondió la bella joven mientras tomaba una pequeña carrera que le diera el suficiente impulso para saltar el potro.

Empezó a correr y sus morados cabellos se alborotaron con la ráfaga de viento causada por la velocidad que ella tomaba a medida que se acercaba al potro.

Todos los chicos la miraban entusiasmados, las chicas admirándola y envidiándola. Incluso Yui guardaba un poco de envidia por ella, aunque se trataba de su mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo.

Había otra persona que apreciaba a Haruna de forma tan especial como Yui, se trataba de su novio, Takashi Fuji.

Como era de esperar, Haruna saltó perfectamente y todos la aplaudieron. Los amigos de Haruna que eran Reiko Kanomzaki, Ichitaro Ishikawa, Akiko Ynagi, Takashi además de la ya mencionada Yui, gritaron al unísono: ¡Bien hecho Haruna!

Haruna: ¡Ah, muchas gracias!, pero no ha sido nada chicos… –Dijo la chica sonrojándose.

Prof. de gimnasia: Bien hecho, señorita Kisaragi. Ahora es su turno, señorita Kasuga.

Haruna: Gracias profesor, ¡mucha suerte Yui!

Yui: ¡Sí!, ¡gracias Haruna! –Yui estaba entusiasmada. Para ella ese tipo de cosas eran bastante fáciles de realizar, ya que como heroína de la Red Com, la agilidad física era requerida en todo momento — ¡Aquí voy! –Anunció.

Corrió llena de energía hacia el potro, pero olvidó retirar su Com Con a la hora de hacer gimnasia, asique cuando llegó el momento de apoyar las manos, la chica solo llegó a apoyar bien una de las palmas, porque el Com Con que se encontraba en su otra muñeca rosó con la superficie blanda haciendo que la muchacha resbalara y cayera mal.

La chica gimió de dolor, mientras sus compañeros y el profesor la rodeaban preocupados, aunque otros dejaron escapar una risita burlona.

Aparentemente no sufrió ninguna lesión grave, pero se abrió una gran herida en la rodilla.

Yui:…Estoy…bien….

*Flashback off*

Yui: Ay…qué torpe soy, en cambio Haruna es tan perfecta... –Yui suspiró.

En ese mismo momento sólo deseaba acabar aquel día lo más pronto posible.

Place: Com Net; Eco´s Forest.

Anti: Sé que estará por aquí dentro de lo que equivale allí dos días… –Anti guiñó a Synchro, lo cual despertó celos descarados en Control.

Control: Yo, Control, como líder del grupo te ordeno a ti, Synchro, que dejes de robar la atención de mi futura esposa Anti –Control que estaba sentado, se puso de pie y apuntó a Synchro con su dedo índice amenazador.

Control es supuestamente el líder del grupo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para dirigir a sus compañeros siempre termina fracasando y Yui suele robar su papel. Es presumido, impulsivo, arrogante, creído y testarudo. Su cabello es plateado y corto. Siempre sonríe mostrando sus dientes haciendo que éstos brillen por la luz del sol.

Este Corrector está enamorado de Anti, como se aclaró anteriormente, y siempre anda expresándoselo de forma inadecuada. Follow siempre aprovecha alguna ocasión para burlarse de él respecto a sus sentimientos por Anti.

Synchro: Baja la guardia, Control, no estoy interesado en nadie… –Gruñó el Corrector.

Anti: El futuro me dice que tú y yo nunca nos casaremos, Control. –Anti sacó la lengua para mofarse de Control –Por cierto, lobo feroz, eso de que no estás interesado en nadie suena poco creíble…

Synchro: Métete en tus asuntos –El Sincronizador no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Los demás al encontrar a Synchro tan indefenso empezaron a carcajear, excepto Eco que se había quedado dormido en mitad de la conversación y Control que estaba a punto de llorar a lágrima viva con la desagradable noticia que Ante le lanzó a la cara.

¨Siempre igual¨ pensó Synchro, ¨siempre soy el centro de las burlas, ¿por qué no se meten con otro?¨

Synchro se levantó también y se alejó del grupo, estaba furioso. En ese mismo momento, una voz dulce, infantil y provocativa se introdujo en sus recuerdos: ¨ ¡Sarnoso! ¡Pulgoso! ¡Eres un perrito muy, muy malo, mereces ir al cesto de la basura!¨.

El Sincronizador apretó los dientes y empezó a buscar algo que le ayudara a reflejar su rostro, por suerte había un lago cerca y allí se asomó.

En el agua pudo admirar su rostro pálido. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el enojo, mostrando el grado de tensión que llevaba encima. Su pelo era medio largo y de color lila, peinado hacia atrás como de costumbre.

Era un muchacho joven y atractivo. Pocos dirían que en el pasado era una fiera, literalmente.

Grosser lo convirtió en un lobo y lo nombró War Wolf. Estuvo bajo sus servicios durante mucho tiempo, algo que él aún no se perdona.

A pesar de que el resto de sus compañeros lo hayan perdonado por todos sus malos actos de aquella época, él sigue lamentando ese suceso.

Sabía muy bien que insultó, atacó y dañó numerosas veces a Yui. Era su gran enemiga, y le importaba muy poco al principio lo que llegara a suceder con la chica. Su dulce forma de ser terminó ablandado su salvaje corazón con el pasar del tiempo.

Después de todo el odio que le demostraba incesantemente, ella le salvó la vida dos veces y no sólo a él, también a sus otros compañeros Corruptores: Jaggy, Virus y Freeze.

Lo que dijo antes Anti no lo tenía tampoco muy contento. Yui tardaría en volver dentro de dos días del tiempo del mundo real, pero claro, en la Red Com el tiempo pasa muy lento, para ser exactos, pasa 256 veces más rápido en el mundo real que en la Red Com, o sea que mientras transcurre un segundo en el mundo real, transcurren 4 minutos y 16 segundos en el Mundo Virtual. Eso era demasiado esperar…

Yui aprendió a sacarle ventaja a este asunto, era muy usual encontrarla aquí haciendo los deberes del colegio… ¡porque aquí tenía tiempo de sobra!

También había algo que le preocupaba mucho a Synchro, más que al resto aparentemente, y se trata de que si un ser humano excede las 10 horas de instancia en la Red Com, podría perjudicar su salud en la vida real y caer en coma o sufrir la "Fiebre de Com Net".

Es por eso que en las URV, hay programas a prueba de fallos que expulsan a las personas automáticamente después de diez horas al día en la Red Com y Yui es propensa a visitarla mediante su Com Con, pero el Com-Con de los Correctores no posee ese sistema de seguridad.

Si a Yui le llegará a pasar algo Synchro se desesperaría gravemente.

Y si el tiempo se hacía tan cargoso la espera aún más, no la veía desde hace dos semanas del mundo real y empezaba a deprimirse… necesitaba verla, al menos un segundo. Él la extrañaba, como gran amigo suyo… o eso creía él, pero lo cierto es que andaba muy confuso respecto a ese tema.

El joven quedó tanto tiempo pensando mientras ¨veía¨ su reflejo en el lago que no se dio cuenta que el agua estaba algo turbulenta. De pronto, salió a la superficie algo enorme que empapó al pobre Corrector, ¡un dinosaurio acuático! Y para colmo éste jugueteando agarró a Synchro de la ropa y lo levantó.

Por supuesto, Synchro estaba tan concentrado, que semejante escena le provocó la horrible sensación de ver su alma, llena de ceros y unos, salir bruscamente de su cuerpo virtual. Algo conocido en el mundo real, como vértigo.

Los demás Correctores que se encontraban cerca oyeron a su compañero mientras una expresión de terror se apoderaba de cada uno de sus rostros, inmediatamente salieron a buscarlo.

Eco llegó fue el primero en llegar y empezar a reír como un loco.

Synchro: Eco, dile a tu amigo que me baje AHORA MISMO –Gritó desde una altura considerable.

Eco: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No seas ridículo, Nettie jamás haría daño a nadie, tan solo está jugando!

Nettie soltó a Synchro dejándolo caer al agua, aumentando la risa de sus compañeros, pero el pobre muchacho terminó hundiéndose tan profundamente que alcanzó a dañarse la rodilla con alguna roca situada en el fondo del lago. A pesar de la dificultad que tenía con la rodilla malherida, el Corrector logró salir del lago pero agitado por la falta de oxígeno. Sin duda, hoy no era su día.

Nettie: Ewweee iiiw.

Nettie, el monstruo del lago, era un programa encargado del cuidado medioambiental del lago, era el mejor amigo de Eco. Su aspecto se puede describir como el de un dinosaurio entre color rosa y naranja. Es una criatura realmente encantadora y dulce.

Control: ¡Tal cual lo pediste, Synchro!

Freeze, que vio tal escena, no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en lanzarse al lago, el agua se ofrecía tan fresca que podría ayudar a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Rescue, con decisión, se apresuró en recibir a Synchro y atender su herida inmediatamente.

Rescue: Pobrecito Synchro, estate quieto y déjame curarte o se te va a infectar la herida…

Ella era muy atenta, delicada, cuidadosa y cariñosa con sus compañeros, especialmente con Freeze.

Su pelo es corto y rubio, sus ojos son verdes oscuro y su piel blanca y fina. Siempre va vestida de enfermera.

Synchro estaba muy enojado. Decidió regresar a su humilde casa donde seguramente nadie lo molestaría, sus ropas estaban tan húmedas que tuvo que dejarlas a fuera para que se secaran y un frío repentino lo obligó tomarse una ducha caliente para luego acostarse en su cama. Quizás con una siesta lograría calmarse un poco.

…

Place: The information is not identified.

¿?: Lamento decirte que llegas tarde…

Synchro: ¿Cómo?, ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy?

El Corrector número dos estaba desorientado, apenas podía ver en la oscuridad, pero pudo percibir dos cosas a la perfección, la primera era el olor intenso a sangre y la segunda un llanto.

Un foco de luz se encendió. Su intensidad provocó una ceguedad momentánea en sus ojos. Synchro los frotó y parpadeó hasta poder lograr ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando la visión se aclaró por completo alcanzó ver a una niña de cabellos revueltos arrodillada, abrazando un bulto que yacía en el suelo entre un charco de sangre, ella era…

Synchro: ¡¿Yui?!

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora: **

Alter Night: Y empezamos tan preciosamente la historia *-*

Synchro: ¿Y tú te consideras fan mía?, revelaste el primer volumen de mi diario al público y ahora empiezas la segunda historia de ese modo ¬¬ Ojo, que te suprimo, aficionada… Ò_Ó

Alter Night: ¡Qué eres Corrector!, ¡no hagas cosas malas! D:

Synchro: Yo apuesto a que tú eres un virus… ¿qué hay de malo en eliminarte?

Alter Night: ¡Kyaaa! –La escritora parte corriendo.


	2. Capítulo 2: The Reflection

**Capítulo 2: The Reflection.**

Ya ha pasado dos años desde que la Red Com fue salvada por la intervención de Grosser y un año del virus Bogles. Tras ese tiempo se respiró una paz inquietante tanto en la Realidad Virtual como en el mundo real.

Yui acababa de cumplir los 17 años, pero conservaba su irradiante personalidad inocente. De aspecto ya era toda una adolescente, en cuanto a las habilidades en matemáticas y la tecnología seguía siendo un poco torpe.

Ella estaba cursando aún la secundaria, junto con sus amigos. Con ellos pasaba maravillosos momentos juntos, excepto con Ai Shinozaki, que se mudó hace un año y apenas podía verla a través de la Red Com, pues estudia en un colegio privado con un nivel muy exigente y las horas de estudio junto a las actividades extraescolares dificultaba sus encuentros, la razón, llegar a ser una futura administradora de la Red Com cuyo reconocimiento sea tan importante como el camino que ha tomado su primo Shun Toho, estudiante universitario del último año en Ingeniería médica.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Situándonos en un martes de marzo del año 2023, una adormilada estudiante despierta tras un inquietante sueño:

Sakura Kasuga: ¡Yui, levántate y prepárate el desayuno! –Era la voz de su madre nuevamente, una mujer muy amable. Se estaba comunicando con ella a través de un televisor empotrado a la pared de su habitación.

Ella ya no esperaba a su hija todas las mañanas con el desayuno preparado, era hora de dejar ciertas responsabilidades a su hija.

Yui: ¡Ya voy mamá! –La chica bostezó y se aferró a las sábanas de su cama. No tenía ganas de levantarse y prepararse el desayuno.

Su estómago caprichoso no estaba de acuerdo con la joven y gruñó obligándola a bajar al primer piso de su casa, donde se encontraba la cocina. Bajó teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal y comerse el suelo al final de las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno favorito, tostadas con huevo y te con mermelada, vio como su padre la observaba entre lágrimas, desde la puerta. Su rostro reproducía un gesto entre penoso e infantil.

Shinichi Kasuga: Hijita…*snif, snif*

Yui: Buenos días papá, ¿qué sucede? –Dijo Yui con una sonrisa que mostraba incomodidad, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre sea tan emotivo y exagerado.

Shinichi sobreprotege a su hija mucho. Para él, Yui sólo es un pollito inocente que acaba de salir del cascarón. Además es un padre muy celoso de su querida hija, más de una vez sufrió ataques de celos ante la presencia de Shun Toho, su vecino.

Él sabía perfectamente que a Yui le gustaba mucho ese joven y no le causaba ninguna gracia, asique intentaba mantenerlos separados en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión. Por fortuna para el padre, su vecino se había mudado hace ya dos años y su preocupación disminuyó un poco.

Shinichi: Es que…verte crecer me atormenta tanto, si mi querida hijita, mi niña, algún día…algún hombre asqueroso mal intencionado me la quita, yo…yo… –El padre se echó a llorar como cuando a un niño le quitan su caramelo favorito, el de freza, que es el que le gusta a casi todo el mundo…

Sakura: ¡Ay, cariño!, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? –Intentó detener a su marido, el cual estaba a punto de abrazar a su hija y apretarla tanto hasta dejarla posiblemente sin oxígeno –Es una chica casi adulta y tiene derecho como cualquier adolescente a empezar a conocer nuevo mundo…

Shinichi: ¡NO, JAMÁS, ES SÓLO UNA NIÑA, MÍRALA!

Yui solo reía nerviosamente. No quería seguir con ese hilo de conversación, pues la incomodaba en cierto punto… su amor no fue ni correspondido por Shun Toho, ni por aquél muchacho que se encontraba hace tres años en el área de rehabilitación del hospital y en la Red de deporte de la Red Com.

Ella estaba convencida de que lo mejor era evitar imaginar cosas erróneas y mantener la cabeza fría.

Yui: Papá no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… ¡Oh!, me parece que llegas tarde al trabajo…je, je –Una excusa para desviar tema en el momento oportuno.

Shinichi: Y tú llegas tarde a clases –Infló las mejillas de aire como un niño pequeño cuando se pone a la defensiva.

Place: Real World; Outside in the Street.

Ambos se alborotaron y salieron de la casa corriendo como locos, la madre apresurada por seguirles el paso les gritó desde la puerta de la entrada:

Sakura: ¡Cariñooo no te has puesto la corbata!, ¡Yuiii te olvidas tu desayuno!

Yui y Shinichi: ¡No importa! –Sus voces se mezclaron al responder al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: Pero cariño ¿no vas a despedirte de mí con un beso? –La esposa pone sus brazos en forma de jarra.

Shinichi: ¡Oh, eso sí! –Vuelve levantando polvo del camino, para plantar un beso en los labios de su esposa y desaparece por el camino junto con Yui.

A Yui siempre le agradó observar cómo se trataban sus padres.

Un muchacho de cabello gris oscuro observaba a sus vecinos partir mientras sujetaba las maletas de mudanza. Se trataba de Shun Toho, un médico ejemplar que estaba por finalizar su carrera en breve. Se destaca por su amabilidad, su tranquilidad y su conocimiento en computación. Él tuvo que encargarse de su paciente, el Prof. Inukai, quien estuvo en el pasado en coma por culpa del accidente que sufrió.

El joven no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para despedirse de ellos, pero sí pudo saludar a la madre de Yui.

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center; Synchro´s House.

Synchro despertó bastante agitado de ese mal sueño, se sentó bruscamente en su cama e intentó recordarlo.

Había soñado con Yui, pero no entendió muy bien de qué se trataba todo aquello. Aunque era simplemente una pesadilla el Corrector quedó muy preocupado, asique decidió ver como estaba su amiga a través del Com Con, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su compañera tenía todavía el Com Con apagado, por lo que decidió esperar un par de horas más para volver a intentarlo. Sólo quería verla y asegurarse que se encontrara bien…

Place: Real World; Srcoll High School.

Yui llegó una vez más tarde a clase, como acostumbra. Pero esta vez estaba medio justificado, no pudo darse mucha prisa en la ida a clase porque su rodilla le dolía bastante.

Prof. Manami Sayama: Yui, como llegaste tarde, te he preparado unos deberes de matemáticas especialeeees –Dijo la profesora, que escondía un pañuelo empapado por las lágrimas, porque los alumnos que mostraban poca seriedad en su clase la angustiaban mucho.

Ella era rubia y bella pero su comportamiento es tan infantil como el de una niña de 7 años. Suele aparecer en los lugares menos insospechados.

Yui: Está bien, profesora –Suspiró mientras los compañeros de su clase dejaban escapar una risita.

Prof. Manami Sayama: Y no saldrás de esta aula hasta que los termines y bien hechos, de lo contrario tendrás que empezarlos de nuevo.

¨Noooooooo¨ resonaba en la mente de la pobre chica ¨ ¡Todo es culpa tuya papá!¨

…

Como era obvio, la clase terminó hace un par de horas atrás y ella no lograba terminar su castigo.

¨Ya sé¨ pensó Yui, ¨Voy a pedirle ayuda a IR a través del Com Con¨.

Yui encendió su Com Con, pero mientras lo miraba con la intención de comunicarse con IR, vio en la pequeña esfera por un segundo y medio otro rostro familiar que la miraba fijamente: era un joven de ojos azulados bien abiertos y tez pálida cuyos cabellos violetas estaban peinados hacia atrás.

Yui: Ah…–Murmuró con sorpresa, pero el joven desapareció del Com Con rápidamente –Qué extraño, ¿lo he imaginado…?

Prof. Manami Sayama: Yuiiii ¿estás resolviendo los problemas? –La profesora interrumpió a Yui.

Yui: Sííí –¨Eso creo…¨ pensó.

Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sin entender el por qué, evitó mirar el Com Con, tuvo que conformarse con resolver ese castigo sola.

Al llegar al último ejercicio, comprendió que éste no era como el resto, los números y letras estaban ordenados de una forma extraña:

_Sabiendo que d = 6, despejar las siguientes incógnitas:_

_4 • y =u• d + 4 _

Yui murmuró para sí misma ¨ ¿Ayuda?¨

La pantalla del monitor donde se encontraban todos los ejercicios resueltos quedó en blanco, tras unos segundos apareció una foto donde aparecían sus padres en una habitación algo oscura.

Estaban atados con cuerdas, su padre tenía una herida en la frente y la sangre resbalaba hacia su mentón para finalizar en un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Junto con él se mostraba su madre que lloraba, su rostro era de pánico.

La imagen era bastante tétrica e impactante, pero eso no era todo. Más abajo apareció un cuadro con un mensaje que invitaba de forma macabra:

_¿Desea continuar?_

Y a continuación del mensaje habían dos opciones: _Cancel or Accept_.

*tu-tum* *tu-tum* *tu-tum*

La chica quedó boquiabierta mientras observaba la imagen, el pulso le temblaba de forma incontrolable…

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_To be continued… _


	3. Capítulo 3: The Secret

**Capítulo 3: The Secret.**

Place: Real World; Scroll High School.

Yui cerró la laptop bruscamente. Podía sentir como un nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de su inquietud.

Dejó sus pertenencias en el pupitre y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa ignorando las llamadas de atención de su profesora.

Place: Real World; Outside in the street.

No miraba exactamente por dónde pisaba, sus lágrimas empezaban a perturbar su campo de visión y la velocidad con la que corría iba en aumento a pesar de la fatiga que provocaba semejante esfuerzo y el dolor de su rodilla.

No quiso detenerse hasta entrar a su casa, no podía pensar con claridad, pero fue inevitable no chocar con alguien…y ese alguien no podría ser nada más ni nada menos que su vecino Shun Toho.

Shun Toho: ¡Yui! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Yui: No…–No tenía respuesta.

Que su aparición después de dos años sin verlo no haya provocado alguna reacción en ella levantó más sospechas a Shun.

Ella lo esquivó, pero él intentó detenerla agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca desconectando su Com Con por accidente. Ella gritó que la soltara, eso fue suficiente para que Shun se desprendiera de ella y la dejara correr, no sin observarla atónito ante tal reacción.

Cualquiera que la conozca no daría crédito a su comportamiento. Ella suele ser una niña alegre y risueña.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui no tardó en llegar. Entró estrepitosamente a su hogar y su madre que aún se encontraba allí la miró sorprendida también.

Yui: ¡Mamá! –La abrazó fuertemente.

Sakura: ¿Yui? ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Yui: ¡Papá! ¿¡Dónde está papá!? –Yui jalaba a su madre con fuerza.

Sakura: ¡Pronto regresará del trabajo!... ¿Yui? –La madre miraba a su hija preocupada.

La chica se quedó en silencio tratando de tranquilizarse.

Su madre, que no paraba nunca de interrogarla, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su hija.

Finalmente su padre llegó y Yui lo abrazó sin pronunciar palabra mientras sus lágrimas escapaban contra su voluntad. El padre empezó a cuestionar que ocurría pero su madre hizo un gesto de negación.

Esa noche la joven no cenó. Su padre estaba espantado imaginándose mil historias en su cabeza y su madre una vez más intentaba tranquilizarlo, resultando inútil.

Agotada, la chica se acostó en su cama. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguna persona y tampoco quería contar lo sucedido a nadie.

Esa horrible imagen la atormentó durante todo el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó más tarde y no desayunó. Era miércoles, pero ella rehusó ir a clases, ese lugar solo le traería horrendos recuerdos de lo sucedido ayer. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando recordó que el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y el que soñó la última vez se relacionaba con el macabro acontecimiento.

Pasó toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación. Sus compañeros de clases fueron a visitarla y devolver el material escolar que había dejado en clases. Pero fueron sus padres quienes recibieron la visita y contestaron de manera inútil todas sus preguntas.

Su madre preocupada, subió al piso de arriba para charlar con su hija, pero cuando entró a su habitación ya era demasiado tarde…Yui había levantado su dedo índice mientras pronunciaba ¨Realidad Virtual enter¨ y pulsaba la tecla enter del teclado de su otro monitor. Su hija ya había accedido a la Red Com...

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Yui ya estaba conectada en la Red Com. Para su sorpresa, sólo una persona y un Corrector se encontraban en la Sala de Chat, el Profesor Inukai e IR.

El Profesor saludó por encima a Yui, pues estaba muy ocupado trabajando en su gran monitor. Su cara lucía una gran seriedad, sus anteojos pequeños y redondos brillaban reflejando la luz blanca que provenía de la pantalla del monitor.

En cambio IR se alegró de ver a Yui y fue flotando a abrazarla, pero enseguida notó que su amiga estaba rara.

La chica finalmente sonrió y dijo:

Yui: ¿Todo está bien IR?

IR: Eso esperamos, Yui, la Red Com está teniendo un comportamiento extraño últimamente –Informó mientras observaba al preocupado Profesor Inukai, quien seguía tecleando incansablemente y a gran velocidad–Pero como todavía no hemos sacado nada en claro pensábamos en llamarte por si averiguábamos algo.

Yui: Ya veo… ¿y cómo están los demás?

IR: Bueno..., hubo una pequeña discusión por una broma que provocó Follow, pero ya se solucionó. ¿Y tú, Yui?, te ves muy triste amiga mía.

Yui: No es nada… –Yui intentó sonreír una vez más.

IR: ¿Sabes?, un pajarito me contó que, hace no muy poco, estabas llorando e intentábamos comunicarnos contigo pero tenías el monitor y el Com Con apagado…

Yui: ¿Quién te lo dijo? –La joven se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pareciera que alguien la estuvo espiando.

IR: Me gustaría decírtelo pero su mirada asesina fue suficiente para avisarme de que no te informara de eso. En fin, lo importante es que ahora estás con nosotros y estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo, Yui —IR cerró sus ojos de mapache dando la impresión de confortar a su amiga con un gesto alegre –Ahora mismo avisaré al resto de Correctores que vengan y…

Yui: No hace falta, en realidad quiero estar sola, aunque como mis padres están muy pegados a mí, decidí tomarme un tiempo en la Red Com… –Interrumpió a IR.

IR: Pero es que están muy preocupados…

Yui: No importa –La rubia hacía ademán de que todo estaba en orden –¿Qué hizo Follow exactamente?

IR: Ah, es que Follow comió el helado favorito de Freeze y acusó a Eco, ya sabes que Eco se enoja muy rápido. Pero freeze los congeló a los dos y los escondió en la casa de Synchro para echarle la responsabilidad a él, porque el hielo era tan potente que no se podía descongelar. Asique entre él y Peace usaron el elemento fuego, pero cuando derritieron el hielo también quemaron un poco a Follow y a Eco… y se armó una discusión mucho más grande —IR suspiró.

Yui en cambio al escuchar la historia se echó a reír. Sus amigos a veces tenían comportamientos infantiles muy graciosos y cuando empezó a recordarlos logró calmar esa sensación de angustia. La chica tenía ganas de verlos.

Yui: Está bien IR, llámalos –Yui sonrió.

IR se comunicó con los otros Correctores a través del Com Con y catorce minutos más tarde aparecieron todos en la Sala de Chat.

Control, aun siguiendo con sus aires de Jefe mandón, se adelantó a sus compañeros para saludar a Yui primero.

Control: Ah, Anti una vez más estaba en lo cierto, ¿no es una mujer maravillosa? –Control nunca dejaba escapar la oportunidad para alagar a Anti, ella solo suspiró cansada de sus jueguecitos de cortejo —Hola Yui, es una alegría volver a verte… ¿por…?

Rescue se adelantó interrumpiendo a Control con un pisotón en el pie provocando un agudo dolor en el pobre Corrector.

Rescue: ¡Ay! Pobrecito Control, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado –Dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Control como si se tratara de un gatito—Yui, ¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros en el bosque? –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Yui a modo de saludo.

Yui: ¡Ah, es que ese día…!

El Profesor Inukai interrumpió a Yui para comunicar al resto que debía salir un momento y que volvería enseguida.

Follow, Peace y Freeze también la saludaron, pero cuando Yui intentó comentar lo que estaba haciendo Eco la interrumpió de nuevo:

Eco: Hace poco nos enteramos de que te encontrabas mal y estabas llorando, ¿qué sucedió?

Yui: Emh, eso…es que…no es nada importante —Yui pensó que aquél suceso fue una locura. Ella estaba totalmente lúcida cuando miró el monitor, sin embargo al llegar a casa pudo comprobar que a sus padres no les ocurría nada… era algo tan extraño que no estaba segura de si era recomendable que lo comentara, quizás ellos la tomarían por una loca.

El Sincronizador se acercó tímidamente a Yui, luego posó su mano en sus cabellos rizados y sonrió.

Synchro: Yui puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos ¿no?

Todos los Correctores aprobaron el comentario de Synchro.

Yui: Bueno… es que me acordé de una película muy triste y… je, je… —Estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez se sentía mal por mentir a sus amigos, pero no quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta.

Synchro: ¿Una película?, ¿qué es eso?

IR: Creo que se refiere a un archivo de vídeo.

Synchro: Oh, ¿es eso lo que estabas mirando en tu monitor que te hizo llorar?

Yui: ¿Eh?, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

Synchro: Bueno… -Se ruborizó.

En cambio Yui lo miraba de forma inquisidora, exigiendo una respuesta en ese mismo momento.

Synchro: Supongo que es en un computador donde puedes mirar archivos de vídeo.

La chica aprovechó la ocasión para tapar el tema.

Yui: Sí, eso mismo –Synchro suspiró aliviado.

Mientras ellos hablaban los demás Correctores se miraron entre sí.

Control con su cara de malicioso dio una señal de que abandonaran el Chat Room inmediatamente, pero sin que Yui ni Synchro supieran, el propósito era dejarles algo de intimidad… Y así fue, todos se fueron.

Yui: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Synchro: ¡No puede ser…! –Su rubor volvió al ataque.

**...**

**Un mensaje desconocido recibirás y con ello tu vida se perturbará. Lágrimas a la luz saldrán y tu camino dificultará.**

…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Ya se resolvió el plan que Control tenía pendiente… que malvado, ¿no? :3

Y también se cumplió la primera profecía.


	4. Capítulo 4: The Fantasy Net

**Capítulo 4: The Fantasy Net.**

Synchro no podía creer que sus compañeros lo abandonaran a su suerte junto a Yui. No entendía por qué decidieron hacer tal cosa, pero era inevitable ponerse nervioso en una situación como esa. ¡A solas con una chica!, ¡encima Yui!

Para el joven el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal, quizás era porque estaba muy confuso y quería salir de allí inmediatamente, pero por otro lado deseaba quedarse allí con la ella.

Sus labios se pusieron tensos, no sabía qué hacer exactamente en una situación como esa. Intentaba concentrarse. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, como si quiera detener las palpitaciones descontroladas. Esa sensación era todavía extraña para él y al verse confuso se desesperaba aún más.

Yui en cambio, no le prestaba apenas atención. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y su rostro reflejaba inquietud. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto perdido del Chat Room.

¨Relajate, se tú mismo, no hay razón para estar nervioso¨ pensó Synchro. Respiró profundamente para controlar la ansiedad logrando calmarse y actuar con más naturalidad.

No tardó en detectar que la chica parecía ausente asique aprovechó para observarla mejor.

Su cabello rubio y oscuro se mostraba rebelde como siempre, debido a que era rizado de naturaleza. Sus ojos color marrón castaño oscuros se encontraban algo lagrimosos. Los labios no sonreían como solían hacerlo. Sus manos estaban levemente cerradas, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar: una camisa beige de mangas largas, una falda medio corta de color azul, unas medias largas y blancas, y por último, unos zapatos. Pero había algo fuera de lugar que impulsó al joven a romper el silencio:

Synchro: Yui… –Susurró en voz baja pero en un volumen lo suficientemente claro para atraer la atención de la chica.

La chica despertó del trance y dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia el apuesto joven, quien miraba fijamente su pierna.

Yui: ¿Sí?, ¿qué sucede, pulg… Synchro? –Reprimió inmediatamente el apodo que estaba a punto de escapar por sus labios.

Synchro: ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿quién se atrevió a dañarte? –Esta vez Synchro miraba fijamente los ojos de su compañera.

Yui echó un vistazo a su rodilla, la herida tenía un color precisamente no muy bueno, olvidó aplicar agua oxigenada y una gasa estéril en ella.

Yui: ¡Oh! Esto…, no, no…nadie me hizo daño… –Synchro seguía mirándola seriamente –Lo que pasa es que me caí, tuve un pequeño accidente haciendo gimnasia –Yui sonrió avergonzada y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca haciendo de soporte.

Synchro: ¿En serio? –Su expresión pasó de serio a sorprendido y finalizando a una mueca burlona –Eres muy torpe –El joven dejó escapar una risita y volvió a acariciar los cabellos rizados de su amiga.

Sin mencionar que él mismo fue tan torpe como para golpearse con una roca que estaba reposando en el fondo del lago…

Yui: ¿Ah sí? –Yui llenó sus mejillas de aire, mostrando con evidencia que aquel comentario no era gracioso a su parecer –Pues tú eres un pulgoso, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste ya? –Yui tomó la mano de Synchro y la apartó de su cabello.

Sin embargo Yui no logró molestarlo, él seguía sonriendo.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era War Wolf por segunda vez debido a los efectos del virus Bogles, ambos discutieron por ese mismo asunto y terminaron peleados.

El Profesor Inukai le explicó a Yui que Synchro era bastante sensible a ese tipo de motes, porque le recordaba a aquella mala época en la que él luchaba contra ella al mando de Grosser.

La joven aquel día, finalmente le pidió perdón pero Synchro cambió de opinión dándole por fin permiso para llamarlo pulgoso, diciéndole que al final le estaba empezando a gustar esa apariencia. Aunque muy en el fondo, él deseaba a toda costa volver a su apariencia humana, sólo para Yui.

Synchro dejó su mano esta vez en el rostro de la chica, pellizcando suavemente una de sus mejillas para desinflar el aire que contenía adentro.

De cualquier manera, él siempre intentaba mantener algún tipo de contacto con la joven.

Synchro:_ Anyways_, Yui…debemos buscar inmediatamente a Rescue para que se haga cargo de curarte esa herida, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo suavemente.

Yui: Está bien, ¿pero dónde se han ido?

Synchro: No lo sé, ni siquiera se molestaron en avisarnos… ¡y se supone que ellos querían pasar un rato contigo! –Especialmente él.

Tanto Synchro como Yui intentaron contactar con sus amigos mediante sus Com Con, pero resultaron estar ausentes, ninguno respondía.

La chica lazó una mirada de extrañeza a su compañero, pues todos los Correctores estaban hasta hace un par de minutos atrás en el Chat Room y ahora mismo estaban desaparecidos. Era muy sospechoso.

Yui: Quizás quieren gastarnos una broma… –Murmuró la chica pensativa mientras acariciaba su propio mentón.

Synchro: Puede ser –Suspiró —¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Yui: Déjame ver… ¡En la Red de la Fantasía!

Synchro: Hmmm, no sé, ese lugar no nos pareció muy seguro…

El Corrector tenía razón. Hace dos años, cuando los Correctores no estaban completamente reunidos y tanto ellos como Grosser, buscaban al amnésico Profesor Inukai.

Algunos de los Correctores, incluyendo al Corruptor War Wolf, sufrieron extraños ataques por parte de los personajes virtuales de la Red de la Fantasía.

Se trataba de un sitio web de la Realidad Virtual que reunía personajes de los cuentos infantiles, como Los siete enanitos, Hansel y Gretel, entre otros... Pero el comportamiento de estos personajes eran extraños y hasta agresivos, porque el Profesor Inukai al sentirse perseguido y en situación de peligro, modificó el comportamiento de la web, para evitar que lo encontraran. Su paradero resultaba ser la casa del Gato con botas.

(En la versión del manga, Control estaba bajo la identidad del Gato con botas, fue su primera aparición. En cambio, en el anime aparece en un capítulo muy distinto bajo la identidad del Capitán Sombra).

El profesor Inukai era uno de los fundadores de la Red Com, asique provocó fácilmente bastantes problemas ese día:

Rescue fue dormida por la manzana envenenada que le ofreció una bruja, y los siete enanitos se la llevaron, obligando a IR a despertarla haciendo el rol de príncipe y besar a la adormilada enfermera. Y más tarde tuvo que enfrentar a un dragón.

War Wolf fue disparado por el rifle del cazador, en compañía de caperucita roja, pero el disparo no logró alcanzarlo. El Corruptor zafó enseguida de la situación lanzando un rayo de fuego causando que los dos personajes salieran huyendo.

Anti terminó atrapada en la mazmorra de una torre y la única forma de salir era sacando su cabello por la ventana, aunque finalmente IR, haciendo nuevamente el rol de príncipe terminó rescatándola.

Freeze fue invitada a subir al carruaje como una princesa, camino a Palacio para encontrarse con su príncipe en la fiesta, pero en el camino el carruaje se transformó en una enorme calabaza dejándola allí inmovilizada.

El acontecimiento más interesante e importante de ese día se situaba en medio de un bosque, exactamente donde se encontraba La casita de los dulces de la bruja malvada que devoraba a los niños.

War Wolf estaba luchando contra Yui y logró quitarle su báculo con el que podía inicializar cualquier programa malicioso. Inesperadamente, War Wolf accidentalmente terminó atrapado en una jaula tomando el rol de Hansel y Yui amenazada por la bruja terminó haciendo el rol de Gretel.

Yui exigía al Corruptor que le devolviera el báculo, pero War Wolf no era tonto, jamás entregaría un arma al enemigo, asique se negaba una y otra vez.

Entonces la bruja obligó a Yui a cocinar pasteles deliciosos para engordar al pobre lobo. Desgraciadamente ella no sabía cocinar y, sin más remedio, tuvo que prepararle pasteles horribles. La bruja los metía forzosamente en las fauces del lobo, obligándolo a masticarlos y tragarlos…, para el Corruptor eso era una pesadilla, ya que la comida de Yui tenía un sabor horrible. La acusó de que la comida estaba envenenada y que intentaba envenenarlo a él.

(Según la versión del manga, claro está).

Yui lo negó y le dijo que si le devolvía el báculo, ambos serían libres y él dejaría de comer sus indeseables pasteles. No obstante, el lobo prefería tragarse esa cosa no-comestible a devolverle el báculo.

La bruja decidió meter al lobo en el fuego pero Yui se interpuso en el camino intentando frenar la jaula, sin embargo era inútil, porque la bruja tenía mucha más fuerza… ella suplicaba al Corruptor que si no le devolvía el báculo los dos acabarían calcinados en el fuego de la gran chimenea, pero War Wolf nuevamente se negó diciendo que era mentira, que no podía confiar en ella porque su intención era recuperar el báculo y dejarlo a él morir quemado.

Yui se enojó y le afirmó que porque él sea malo y no cumpla sus palabras no significaba que ella por ser su enemiga mienta de la misma manera y atajó diciendo que su misión era defender la justicia.

Ya quedaba poca distancia del fuego y War Wolf, que observaba como la joven estaba a punto de morir, decidió devolverle el báculo. Yui lo tomó y rompió la puerta de la jaula con él y la bruja al ver cómo la chica liberaba al lobo la sujetó fuertemente para comérsela viva ahí mismo, pero el Corruptor lo impidió y salvó a la niña del peligro.

(En la versión del manga, Yui encuentra la llave de la jaula y la abre dejando libre a War Wolf, y éste para pagar su deuda le devolvió el báculo).

Este fue el primer indicio de que la bestia sentía algo por la Corrector.

Finalmente ambos acordaron que seguirían siendo enemigos pero que Yui le debía un favor. También le advirtió que más tarde la castigaría por cocinar de manera tan pésima, aunque impidió que sus otros compañeros, los Corruptores de Grosser, fueran a atacarla excepcionalmente por ese día.

Ese acontecimiento fue el comienzo de la extraña relación entre dos enemigos, una extraña pero especial relación.

Synchro no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquello. Si Yui le ofreciera su comida ahora mismo, la aceptaría sin pestañear, por muy asquerosa que estuviese. Pero si no fuese así… entonces lo más probable sería que la terminaría castigando *guiño*.

En conclusión, el Corrector se mostraba decidido a no volver con Yui a ese lugar, todo lo que suponga un peligro para la chica estaba lejos de sus planes.

Actualmente es la red funciona perfectamente, pues Control había arreglado la página.

¿Los Correctores decidirán a dónde van a ir o se quedarán allí a solas?

_To be continued… _


	5. Capítulo 5: A walk around Galaxy Land 1

**Resumen de los capítulos anteriores:**

Yui Kasuga, una joven de 17 años, se mostraba algo ausente en la Red Com. Sus amigos, los Correctores, intentaban contactar con ella para pasar un rato juntos.

En clases, la joven fue testigo de un extraño acontecimiento. Mientras cumplía con su castigo por llegar tarde a clase, recibió en su laptop una imagen macabra donde se mostraban a sus padres heridos y secuestrados.

Tras este suceso, volvió inmediatamente para comprobar si lo que vio fue real o su imaginación. Afortunadamente a sus padres no les ocurrió nada. La chica, asustada no tuvo el valor de contarles lo que había ocurrido, en cambio decidió tomarse un tiempo en la Red Com.

Allí se encontró con sus amigos. Ellos, maliciosamente, dejaron a Yui a solas con uno de los Correctores, Synchro, sin que ambos lo notaran. Yui y el otro Corrector, se preocuparon al ver que los demás habían desaparecido.

El pobre Corrector se sintió apenado al encontrarse solo con la joven estudiante.

¿Qué sucederá entre ellos dos?

¿A dónde fueron el resto de los Correctores?

No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo: _A walk around Galaxy Land_.

**Capítulo 5: A walk around Galaxy Land.**

**Parte I.**

Como Synchro se negaba a pisar un pie por la Red de la Fantasía, Yui sugirió otro lugar:

Yui: ¿Y si buscamos por Galaxy Land?

Synchro: Es que ese lugar… –Ese lugar también le traía malos recuerdos al pobre Corrector.

Yui: Por intentar no perdemos nada, ¿cierto?

Synchro: Perderemos el tiempo –A él no le importaba perder tiempo, pero sí le preocupaba que Yui excediera las horas reglamentarias de estancia en la Red Com.

Además quería que curaran a su amiga lo más pronto posible. Pero por otro lado, le gustaría demorarse un poco en la búsqueda, eso de estar a solas con Yui empezaba a gustarle mucho, le recordaba a aquella vez que jugó con ella en la Red Médica...

Yui: Entonces en la Red Detective…

La niña empezaba a quedarse sin sugerencias en ese mismo momento. Aunque la Red Com era inmensa y los sitios web aumentaban, ella apenas conocía unos pocos…

Yui: ¡Vaya, esto es como buscar un grano de arena en un saco de azúcar!

Synchro: Tienes razón, nos tendremos que conformar con buscar en los sitios ya conocidos anteriormente. Vamos a mirar lo más rápidamente posible en Galaxy Land y luego por la Red Detective –Synchro extrajo rápidamente los guantes que llevaba puesto mientras dirigía su mirada al Quick Access Portal.

A Yui le extrañó que hiciera eso, porque los Correctores no solían quitarse los guantes.

Yui: ¿Estás seguro? –Synchro volvió a mirar a Yui.

Synchro: Sí, al menos sé con certeza que ese lugar es seguro.

Más adelante veremos si el Corrector se habría equivocado o no…

Yui: Por cierto, ¿por qué te sacaste los guantes? –La chica señaló las manos descubiertas del Corrector.

Synchro: … –El Corrector no estaba seguro de si darle una explicación acerca de eso –Es que hace algo de calor aquí dentro.

Yui al contrario, tenía algo de frío.

Synchro inició el paso y Yui lo siguió a su lado. Los Correctores usaron el Quick Access Portal para trasladarse a Galaxy Land.

Al atravesar el Portal, Synchro tomó la mano de Yui. A diferencia de IR, que solía hacerlo en forma de guía, Synchro lo hacía por afecto. En cambio Yui, no lo detectó como un acto inusual, ya estaba acostumbrada gracias al Instalador.

El Corrector notó que la mano de su compañera se encontraba a una temperatura baja, asique la aferró con más fuerza, para que se calentara y evitar soltarse con algún movimiento brusco.

Synchro: ¡Acceso a Galaxy Land _online_! –Pronunció entusiasmado, ya se imaginan ustedes el motivo…

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

Yui: ¡Ahhh, qué recuerdos! –La chica sonreía nuevamente, sus ojos cobraron ese brillo característico de un soñador.

Había logrado olvidar el terrible acontecimiento en sus horas de castigo.

Synchro al verla feliz de nuevo, sonrió también.

La sonrisa juvenil de la joven, su voluntad para ayudar a los demás, su empatía y la insistente decisión que tomaba, la cual consistía en jamás rendirse eran las características que conquistaron el salvaje corazón de un lobo feroz. Y no sólo a él, todos los que la conocían admiraban la personalidad de la chica. Haruna Kisaragi envidiaba a Yui por esto mismo y estaba al mismo tiempo orgullosa de ser su amiga.

Yui: ¡Vaya!, hay mucha gente, ¿no crees? –Señaló Yui al cumulo de usuarios conectados que los rodeaba con la única mano que tenía libre.

En Galaxy Land hacía buen tiempo, aunque un poco de calor.

Synchro: ¿Y qué esperabas?, es un parque de diversiones –Guiñó a la chica.

Yui al ver como su compañero lo había guiñado no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¨Es normal, mi amigo es muy guapo¨ pensó Yui.

Synchro se mostró sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Yui al sentirse observada descaradamente por su amigo empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa. Decidió mirar a los alrededores de nuevo en busca de Rescue.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, todas las máquinas estaban en funcionamiento y todo el mundo parecía que se la pasara bien. Habían muchos niños que portaban globos de colores, nubes de azúcar, piruletas o helados… era tan idéntico al mundo real.

Yui: Bueno, si es un parque de diversiones, es posible que veamos a algunas personas comprando helados de Freeze –Dijo Yui mientras señalaba el cielo con su dedo índice como gesto indicador de que se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea.

Synchro: No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, Yui.

Yui: Es que Rescue siempre suele estar detrás de Freeze, ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió otra vez.

Synchro: ¡Ah, claro!, al igual que Control con la pobre Anti…

Los dos rompieron a carcajadas y empezaron a buscar a ver si encontraban alguna de las dos. No muy lejos de ellos, había un puesto de helados y pareciera que la vendedora fuera Freeze, porque tenía el pelo rojizo como el fuego.

Ambos se apresuraron en acercarse al puesto para comprobarlo, aunque iban a gran velocidad no se separaron, pues aún seguían unidos de la mano.

Yui: ¡Freeze! –Gritó con alegría a la vendedora que se encontraba de espaldas. Ésta se volteó confundida para ver quien había gritado.

Vendedora: ¿Quieres un helado, pequeña? –Resultaba que la mujer no era Freeze.

Yui: ¡Oh!, no gracias, disculpe –Negaba mientras la vendedora le acercaba un delicioso y tentador helado al rostro –¡Y no soy pequeña!

Aunque daba la sensación de que fuera pequeña, ya que su estatura hacía un gran contraste con el de su amigo, que era bastante alto para ella.

Vendedora: ¡Pero están deliciosos y los vendo bien baratos!

Yui miraba fijamente al helado. Quería devorarlo ahí mismo, pero no estaban allí para perder tiempo…

Yui: No he traído dinero, disculpe –Dijo la joven alejándose con el Corrector –Vámonos, Synchro.

Synchro obedeció, pero enseguida pudo escuchar un ruido extraño. El estómago de la joven protestó de inmediato, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Cuando el estómago gruñe delante de ciertas personas es inevitable sentir vergüenza. Yui había olvidado que esa mañana no había salido de su habitación ni si quiera para desayunar.

Synchro no entendía lo que estaba pasando, asique preguntó:

Synchro: ¿Qué te pasa Yui?, ¿y que fue ese ruido tan extraño? –Yui sintió mucha más pena.

Yui: Es que esta mañana no he desayunado y ayer no cené… Verás, para los seres humanos la comida es importante, nos aporta energía y necesitamos comer adecuadamente para poder vivir y cumplir correctamente con todas las funciones de nuestro cuerpo –Dijo mirando al suelo para esquivar la mirada curiosa de su amigo.

Synchro: ¿Para poder vivir…? ¡Yo no quiero que desaparezcas! –Se desesperó.

A Yui ese comentario le causó mucha gracia, era demasiado extremista.

Synchro: Pero… ¿por qué te ríes ahora? –Su confusión iba en aumento.

Yui: ¡Caray, no me voy a morir porque no haya comido esta mañana! –No podía parar de reír –Una persona puede morir si dejase de comer durante una semana o un poco más. Asique no te preocupes, estoy bien –Sonrió para calmar a su amigo.

Synchro: Entonces, ¿quieres un helado?, creo que traje algo de dinero… –Dijo mientras lo comprobaba.

La chica se ruborizó.

Yui: No hace falta, estoy bien…–Su amigo no la escuchó. Sujetándola fuerte de la mano la arrastró hasta la vendedora y compró dos helados de chocolate.

Synchro: Anda sentémonos un rato –Sugirió señalando un banco. Esta vez sus manos se habían separados, cada uno sujetaba su helado.

Yui miraba el helado fijamente. Hizo gastar el dinero de su amigo para nada, porque ese helado era virtual. El efecto de comérselo es igual que en la realidad y daba la sensación de que saciaba el hambre, pero ella debía comer algo que existiera en el mundo real. Encima el gesto de su amigo la había apenado bastante.

Hay algunas cosas que pueden afectar a la persona en el mundo real aunque las sufra en la red virtual, pero éste no era el caso.

Entre tanto, los desaparecidos Correctores lograron localizarlos enseguida. Se encontraban espiando a la parejita a los lejos mediante unos prismáticos.

IR: Yui se ve muy contenta, le venía bien nuestro improvisado plan.

Control: Un momento, el plan es mío. Como buen líder, mi misión es dar una iniciativa a…

Rescue: ¿No crees que se ven adorables?: tomados de la mano y ahora comiendo un helado juntos… ¡Ay, qué romántico! –La Corrector interrumpió de nuevo a Control. Sus manos apretaban sus mejillas y sus ojos lanzaban estrellitas de la emoción. Y como su emoción iba en aumento empezó a abrazar a Freeze fuertemente.

Freeze intentó zafar de la enfermera, pero fue en vano.

Control: Sí y todos gracias mí, porque…–Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

Peace: ¡Shh, cállate Control!, podrían oírte y descubrirnos…

Eco: ¿No les da vergüenza espiarlos?, son sus asuntos, respeten su intimidad.

Anti: Vaya, Eco… sabía que estabas interesado en tener a Synchro como cuñado…

Eco: No digas tonterías, Yui es como mi hermana, me interesa saber que se encuentre bien –El niño se cruzó de brazos.

Freeze: ¡Ey, miren! Yui se levantó y se está alejando del banco dejando a Synchro allí… ¿qué está pasando? –Freeze no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Follow: Es muy raro. Es hora de investigar…

_To be continued…_


	6. Capítulo 6: A walk around Galaxy Land 2

**Capítulo 6: A walk around Galaxy Land.**

**Parte II**

Unos minutos antes de que Freeze notara algo extraño:

Synchro le dio un pequeño codazo para llamar la atención a Yui.

Synchro: ¿Qué te pasa, Yui?, no seas tímida y pruébalo. ¡Está riquísimo! –La intentaba animar.

Yui: Pero…

Synchro: ¡Pero nada!, adelante. Si tardas demasiado el helado se derretirá por completo y terminará en el suelo o en tu uniforme manchándote –Advirtió mientras lamía su helado.

Yui cedió. De repente escuchó un llanto que provenía algo lejos de donde se encontraban. Había una niña pequeña que aparentemente se había caído.

Yui: Espera aquí un momento, Synchro…–El Sincronizador asintió y la observó cómo se distanciaba para llegar a la niña que se encontraba mucho más allá.

La niña se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de sus padres mientras lloraba y Yui la siguió, perdiéndose del campo de visión de Synchro cuando la gente se interpuso por donde la alcanzaba a ver.

Synchro: ¡Vaya!, la he perdido, ¿dónde se ha metido? –Se levantó del banco –¡YUIII!

Falsa Yui: ¿decías? –Follow transformado en Yui susurró cerca del oído de Synchro, haciendo que éste saltara del susto.

El Corrector giró su rostro para mirar a la falsa Yui, que se encontraba apenas a escasos milímetros de su cara. Esto provocó una especie de calambre eléctrico en su estómago impulsándolo a retroceder mientras sus mejillas se acaloraban. Inmediatamente se alejó un par de pasos.

Synchro: Yu…Yui, n-no te vi lle-llegar…

Falsa Yui: ¿Qué te ocurre, Synchro?, te ves muy alterado… –Follow sonrió maliciosamente.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que el pulso de Synchro temblara poniendo en peligro a su helado mientras Follow se acercaba lentamente al pobre muchacho.

Synchro: N-no es nada… ¿Qué le pasaba a l-la n-niña?

Falsa Yui: ¿Niña?, ¿qué niña?

Synchro: La que fuiste a buscar hace unos momentos… –Synchro frunció el ceño.

Falsa Yui: ¡Oh, sí!, esa niña…ah, emh…no le pasaba nada grave –Improvisó.

Synchro: Ah, bien… ¿y tu helado dónde está?

Falsa Yui: ¿Eh?, oh… ya lo terminé –Follow rio nerviosamente.

Synchro: Hmmm qué rápido… –El Sincronizador se llevó una mano al mentón. Presentía algo sospechoso…

Follow intentó reaccionar a tiempo.

Falsa Yui: Synchro… –Dijo en voz baja.

Synchro: ¿Sí?

Falsa Yui: ¿Puedo pedirte un…pequeño favor? –Follow fingió estar apenado y empezó a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos.

Synchro: Claro, Yui… ¿de qué se trata? –Dijo mientras observaba como la falsa Yui movía sus manos nerviosamente, ahí se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el anillo que él le había regalado en la entrada de Bloody Heaven.

Follow llevó el dedo índice a sus labios y Synchro siguió la trayectoria de su dedo con la mirada.

Falsa Yui: ¿Podrías…darme un beso?, aquí…en mis labios… –Follow se acercó mucho más al rostro de su pobre compañero.

Synchro al escuchar tal petición quedó más frio que su pobre helado, el cual hacía rato se estaba derritiendo y cayendo al suelo. Luego ese frío se tornó en un calor interno tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno…

El joven estaba paralizado y no era capaz de terminar de procesar aquella información. Su corazón empezó a bombardear brutalmente y la mano que sujetaba el helado dejó de sostenerlo, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de la falsa Yui.

…

Lejos de allí la verdadera Yui se hallaba ayudando a la niña a encontrar a sus padres. Para suavizar su llanto le regaló el helado que Synchro le había ofrecido anteriormente.

…

Synchro recordó que debía respirar, tomó un poco de aire…

Synchro: ¿Q…qué has dicho? –Musitó con gran dificultad.

Falsa Yui: Oh, me da pena volver a repetirlo… –Follow se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Luego al ver que Synchro no respondía, decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba a punto de besarlo. Obviamente, no iba a llegar tan lejos… se moriría de asco.

Synchro observaba paralizado como la intrusa se aproximaba lentamente a la comisura de sus labios.

¨¿Va…a….besarme?¨, el Corrector estaba en ese momento consumiendo el 85% de toda su energía en procesar la información que recibía del exterior, además de trabajar en las reacciones que experimentaba incontrolablemente su cuerpo.

Una voz firme y seca se oyó cerca de los dos individuos:

¿?: Correctooooooor iniciaaaaar ¡ya!

Un báculo mágico que apuntaba a Follow lazó unas estrellas de color azul, que al entrar en contacto con él, obligaron al Corrector a retomar su forma original.

Follow: ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Corrector Ai!?

Correcor Ai: Silencio. Eres patético –Comentó Ai con su carácter frío y arisco.

Ella llevaba puesto el traje elemental oscuro que previamente había instalado gracias a su Com Con. Uno de sus zapatos, enterró el taco en la regordeta cara de Follow.

Synchro tardó en reaccionar, pues su procesamiento se hizo muy lento y pesado. Unos segundos después se recompuso y sacando aire de donde fuera gritó:

Synchro: ¡FOLLOW, ESTAS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! –Su furia era indescriptible. Pegó un pisotón al pobre helado que yacía en el suelo terminándolo de destrozar.

Follow: Uy, no, no… vámonos, linda Ai –Follow agarró fuertemente el brazo de la Corrector.

Corrector Ai: Suéltame.

Follow: ¡Estamos en peligro!, ¡Lobo nos va a matar!

Synchro desenvainó su espada, que lucía un resplandor verde brillante, y se puso en posición de ataque, estaba decidido a acabar con Follow aunque su energía no estuviese en armonía con sus espontaneas decisiones.

Corrector Ai: Idiota, sólo te dará una lección por robar la identidad de Yui y atentar contra su persona de esa forma tan repugnante.

Follow al ver como Synchro iba alcanzándolo, salió huyendo junto con Ai, porque ésta no podía librarse de su mano.

Corrector Ai no era ningún programa, se trataba de una joven estudiante del mismo colegio que Yui, su verdadero nombre es Ai Shinozaki.

Obtuvo un Com Con que fue originalmente un regalo del Proefsor Inukai para Yui. Aquel Com Con es mucho más poderoso y actualizado, pero un programa lo robó y se lo entregó a la joven que acababa de entrar en escena ahora mismo.

Ella lo usaba en un principio para hacer justicia por su cuenta. En realidad lo necesitaba con otro objetivo en mente: localizar el programa portador del virus Bogles, porque sospechaba que éste se relacionaba con el estado de coma de su madre.

Más tarde, Ai Shinozaki se unió al grupo de los Correctores.

Synchro no pudo atraparlo, le seguía faltando el aire. La verdadera Yui se acercó al exhausto Corrector.

Yui: Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Synchro: Nada…Yui… Follow… me gastó una desagradable broma… –Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Yui: ¿Follow?, ¿se encontraba aquí?

Synchro: Sí… y… Corrector Ai…también…

Yui: ¡Vaya, que sorpresa!, ¿dónde se fueron?

Synchro: Follow…escapó llevándose a Ai con…él…

Yui: Qué lástima, yo que quería verla… –Yui se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia abajo – ¿Qué le pasó a tu helado? –Señaló la chica al helado que se encontraba en el suelo cerca del banco.

Increíblemente pudo reconocerlo, porque no parecía un helado, era puré de galleta acompañado con un líquido de color marrón.

Synchro: Se me cayó…cuando Follow…me gastaba la broma…

Yui: ¿Y por qué tienes tu espada desenvainada?

Synchro: Si tú…supieras…lo que hizo Follow…también te entrarían…ganas de aniquilarlo…

Yui: ¿Qué hizo exactamente? –Yui estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

Synchro: Nada. Una… tontería –Atajó. Aquello era como hablar sobre temas tabú para el pobre Corrector.

Yui: ¿Necesitas ayuda?, apenas puedes hablar… –Yui reposó una mano en la espalda del Corrector…

Synchro se alejó inmediatamente, seguía aun a la defensiva.

Synchro: Estoy bien… ¿y la niña?

Yui: Se había caído y perdió a sus padres…asique le di mi helado y la ayudé a encontrarlos.

Synchro: Eres tan amable, Yui… Pero debes comer algo…

Synchro decidió comprar uno más, no llevaba a mano dinero suficiente para comprar dos. La vendedora ese día tuvo suerte.

Ambos compartieron el único helado sin ningún problema, aunque Synchro todavía seguía nervioso… Jamás había sentido algo así…

A Yui la rodilla le dolía mucho más que antes, quizás sea por la carrera que hizo ayer y toda la caminata de hoy y Synchro seguía preocupado por eso.

Yui: Bueno, al menos tenemos buenas noticias –Synchro miró a la chica –Si Follow y Ai estaban aquí, es muy probable que Rescue y el resto también… aunque si no los encontramos, haré que me vea un médico… Shun… –Yui suspiró poniendo cara de soñadora.

Synchro: ¿Shun? –La expresión de la joven al pronunciar ese nombre no le hizo ninguna gracia… – ¿Quién es Shun?

Aunque, muy en el fondo sabía que había oído a la joven hablar sobre él en alguna ocasión, pero no lograba recordarlo…

_To be continued…_


	7. Capítulo 7: A walk around Galaxy Land 3

**Capítulo 7: A walk around Galaxy Land.**

**Parte III**

¿?: ¡Yui!, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí –Una voz ajena a la conversación entre los dos Correctores se abrió camino.

Yui: ¡Shun!, ¡hablando de roma el rey se asoma! –Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba para saludar al misterioso integrante cuya presencia se hizo notar de inmediato.

Yui corrió hacia él, aun cuando la rodilla le molestaba y estrechó un cariñoso y cercano abrazo con su viejo vecino.

Synchro observó la escena en silencio y boquiabierto.

Shun Toho: ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!, y me da mucho gusto volver a verte –Sonrió a la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo –¿Estabas hablando de mí?

La niña se separó y dio un giro de alegría.

Yui: Sí, es que justo necesitaba hablar contigo. ¡Además a mí sin duda me alegra también volver a verte!, te extrañé tanto, Shun…–El tono en el que decía las cosas y como actuaba la Corrector eran recibidas por Synchro como cuchillas en el abdomen.

Shun: Ay Yui, yo también te he extrañado mucho… –Shun colocó una mano en el cabello de la rubia y Synchro cerró las suyas apretándolas con ira –Dime, ¿qué necesitabas?

Yui: Es que me hice una herida en gimnasia y aún me duele… –Informó señalando su rodilla cuyo color aún era rojizo y amarillento.

Shun: A ver… siéntate –Señaló el banco donde yacía el marginado Corrector.

Ni Yui ni Shun prestaban atención a su presencia. Synchro se sintió como si ya no existiera, estaba experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos negativos diferentes al mismo tiempo y se trataba del odio, los celos, la confusión y el abandono. Otro día desastroso más en la lista del segundo programa del Profesor Inukai…

Yui obedeció a su vecino y se sentó.

Shun: Dame tu pierna y apóyala en mi rodilla –Ordenó el médico.

Yui: Sí —Shun se puso de cuclillas y tomó la pierna de la joven para examinar su rodilla.

A Synchro le irritaba que ese sujeto extraño tocara a su amiga de esa forma.

Shun: Hmm, está bastante infectado… si me permites Yui debo retirar esa costra y desinfectar la herida, además necesita una pequeña venda para evitar que entre en contacto con otras moléculas perjudiciales… te va a doler un poco, pero debes ser valiente y aguantar –Dijo el amable universitario, que sacaba un maletín de primeros auxilios. Siempre llevaba uno por si acaso.

El Corrector no entendía qué estaba haciendo exactamente aquél hombre. Su forma de curar era muy diferente a la de Rescue. Además, no podía negar que de aspecto parecía todo un profesional y una persona muy amable y atenta...

Yui dejó a su vecino trabajar sin quejarse, aunque en el fondo le doliera, quería aparentar ser fuerte.

Shun terminó y bajó la pierna de la joven para a continuación ponerse de pie.

Shun: Dime, Yui… ¿qué te ocurría ayer?, no lucías realmente bien…

La joven recordó que aquel día ella esquivó a Shun e incluso le gritó.

Yui: Lo siento, no era mi intención haberte gritado… –La rubia estaba profundamente arrepentida.

Al Corrector le entró curiosidad por saber que pasó.

¨Quizás este sujeto tenga algo que ver con que Yui estuviera llorando¨ sospechó Synchro, olvidando la primera excusa que le soltó la joven.

Shun: No te preocupes Yui, pero dime por qué te comportabas así…

Yui: Es un asunto muy delicado y personal… –Esta vez Yui fue sincera, pero no muy concreta.

¨O quizás no…, parece que no¨ concluyó Synchro.

Shun: Está bien, al menos ahora se te ve muy contenta… –Sonrió Shun, no muy satisfecho con la respuesta –Oye, ¿ese señor es amigo tuyo? –Shun miraba por primera vez a Synchro en el día.

Cuando los dos hombres cruzaron las miradas recordaron que ya se habían visto hace mucho tiempo. Sucedió hace dos años en la Red Com, cuando Grosser decidió devolverle a Yui sus amigos, los cuales se hallaban prisioneros. Shun había sido secuestrado por el programa maligno y los Correctores estaban encerrados en la bola de cristal característica de Grosser.

Yui: ¡Ah, sí!

Shun: Vaya… lamento haber interrumpido vuestra romántica cita –Shun lanzó ese comentario creyendo que causaría gracia. Pudo notar como el compañero de Yui lo miraba de muy mal humor y quiso romper el hielo.

Por supuesto, se produjo el efecto contrario: Synchro y Yui quedaron petrificados tras escucharle.

Yui: ¡No, no!, ¡por supuesto que no!, él es sólo mi amigo –Corrigió Yui ruborizada –Supongo que tendré que presentarlos –Sonrió.

Shun: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, perdona Yui, no quería sonar invasivo.

Yui: Synchro, él es Shun Toho, mi vecino y amigo desde la infancia. Estudia en Ingeniería médica y tiene mucho conocimiento tanto en medicina como en informática, también trabaja en la Red Médica –Explicó Yui mientras señalaba a Shun.

Synchro asintió de mala gana. ¨ ¿Amigos desde la infancia?, qué poco me gusta todo esto…¨ pensó.

Yui: Y él es Synchro, es un Corrector –Siguió explicando esta vez dirigiéndose a su vecino. Fue una presentación bastante corta pero tenía motivos para no agregar más información: proteger su identidad en la Red Com como heroína.

Shun: Qué interesante, asique tú eres el segundo programa de Software que el Profesor Inukai creó –El médico sabía bastante sobre el tema, pero ignoraba que Yui fuera una Corrector.

El joven de pelo gris oscuro alargó su brazo para estrecharla con la del Corrector de forma muy cordial. Synchro no quiso parecer mal educado en frente de Yui, asique se vio forzado a estrechar la mano de lo que podría llamarse según él, "sujeto amenazante".

El Sincronizador moría de ganas por borrarse de allí, pero tampoco quería dejar a Yui sola con el sujeto amenazante.

Shun: Bueno Yui, lo siento pero debo irme… vine aquí a examinar un computador que dirige las funciones básicas de los juegos de atracciones, parece que últimamente estuvo dando fallos y me llamaron para verificar algo… –Shun iba alejándose mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse –Hasta luego, Yui y Synchro.

Yui: Oh, qué pena… ¡aunque muchas gracias por curarme la herida! –Yui se levantó otra vez del banco para despedirse de Shun. Se veía más alegre de lo normal.

Synchro: Adiós –Seco como una tostada de pan que llevaba días fuera de cualquier envase.

Yui: Vaya, ya se está haciendo tarde…, he de volver pronto a casa –Dijo la niña al comprobar la hora.

El Corrector no respondió, estaba muy molesto.

Yui: ¿Synchro?

Synchro: Yui, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta… –En realidad no la quería hacer, pues temía la respuesta.

La curiosidad resultó ser más fuerte en este caso.

Yui: ¿Sí?

Synchro: ¿A ti te gusta ese sujeto?, digo… ¿Shun Toho? –Un nudo se apoderó de la garganta del Corrector.

_To be continued…_


	8. Capítulo 8: Can you hear me?

**¡Atención, una vez esté publicado este capítulo, modificaré en un rato el rango del fic de T a M!, si no aparece a la vista, revisen la configuración de filtro.**

**Capítulo 8: Can you hear me?**

Yui no supo que responder, esa pregunta fue tan inesperada, que necesitaba disponer de algo de tiempo para pensarlo y construir una respuesta.

Mientras pensaba dirigió su mirada a la mano de su compañero, para que le resultara más cómodo rebuscar en su mente.

Synchro empezaba a inquietarse. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de la joven, además ella estaba también esquivando su mirada.

¨ ¿Será que…realmente le gusta Shun Toho?¨ pensó el Corrector.

Un sentimiento de dolor invadió su corazón. La tristeza actuaba como un virus infeccioso que estaba apoderándose a cada segundo de él.

La joven sabía por otra parte, que Shun jamás le correspondería, pero seguía guardando un afecto cariñoso por él, no era amor lo que sentía por su vecino, sino nostalgia y afecto. Ella fue enfriando y cerrando su corazón respecto a esa clase de sentimientos, y pudo lograr distanciarse un poco de ellos.

Las voces de fondo junto con la música de un carrusel se mezclaban formando la banda sonora del espectáculo. Pero, entre ellos existía un silencio exterior que se estaba prolongando mucho y un escalofriante viento se presentó de manera brusca ante ellos, agitando sus cabellos y haciéndolos estremecer de frío.

Entre ellos solo existía un discurso interno.

La joven se encogió de brazos mientras seguía mirando en la misma dirección que antes. Fue así como pudo ver que una gota aterrizaba repentinamente en la mano del Corrector.

¨ ¿Está llorando?..., ¿por qué iba a llorar Synchro? , ¿y a qué vino esa pregunta, para empezar?...no lo entiendo¨ se preguntó Yui. Levantó la mirada lentamente ante las dudas para ver el rostro de su amigo.

Éste se encontraba mirando de forma extraviada al cielo. Yui pudo disfrutar un pequeño momento para observar con el máximo detalle a su amigo.

El Corrector se mostraba triste, como si acabara de perder una batalla. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y parecían perdidos mirando las nubes, sus labios estaban tensos y su piel estaba mucho más pálida y lisa dando la sensación de que se encontrase fría. Su pelo, color lila, se agitaba violentamente por el viento. Era muy atractivo.

Como el joven seguía perdido, la chica decidió mirar hacia arriba también.

El cielo estaba inestable, las nubes se tornaban oscuras y se movían a gran velocidad. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y un rayo iluminó sus jóvenes y serios rostros, para que más tarde un trueno se interpusiera con el ruido de fondo. Empezaron a precipitar muchas más gotas de forma insaciable y violenta, empapando a los dos Correctores que seguían absortos en sus pensamientos…

…

Mientras tanto, los otros Correctores, que se encontraban espiando a los protagonistas del día, exclamaron al ver como la tormenta daba inicio al sabotaje de la fiesta.

Eco: ¡Qué extraño!, se supone que este sitio web está configurado para que haya buen tiempo… es un parque de atracciones, ¡no puede estar lloviendo! Además, la naturaleza se comporta de forma inusual…

Corrector Ai: Freeze, ¿crees que se trata de un virus?

Freeze: No, no lo parece… más bien podría ser un bug en el sistema, ni siquiera el radar de Rescue llegó a detectar algo.

Anti: Yo ni siquiera pude llegar a predecirlo… esto es muy raro.

Follow: Ha sucedido justo cuando ese otro hombre se fue al terminar de hablar con Yui y Synchro… ¿No es acaso, aquél humano que usó Grosser para atacarnos?

Efectivamente, como dijo Follow, Grosser secuestró a Shun cuando éste trabajaba en su laboratorio, desde una pantalla. Shun automáticamente se convirtió en uno de los Corruptores de Grosser, remplazando el puesto de War Wolf, el cual fue acusado por sus compañeros Corruptores como un traidor.

Además, Shun era el señuelo perfecto para atraer a Yui hacia su castillo.

Peace: Sí pero no creo que tenga ninguna relación con todo esto…

IR: ¡Debemos interrumpir a Synchro y a Yui e informar inmediatamente al Profesor Inukai!

Control: ¡Ey!, eso se supone que me toca decirlo a mí. Además, Yui está con Synchro, no le pasará nada.

Los Correctores intentaron comunicarse con el Profesor mediante sus Com Con, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

Rescue: Chicos, esto no me está gustando, ¿no se supone que el Profesor abandonó la base de reunión por un momento?, dijo que volvería enseguida…vayamos a mirar.

Los Correctores asintieron a la vez y se retiraron inmediatamente para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

…

Yui decidió responderle a Synchro y darse prisa en volver a casa, su tiempo en la Red Com era bastante largo, aunque no excediese las 10 horas. Además, la tormenta decidió que ya era momento de la despedida.

Yui: Synchro…

Synchro todavía seguía extraviado observando el cielo, mientras las gotas aterrizaban en su perfecto rostro y resbalaban hasta finalizar en su mentón para suicidarse.

La joven agarró su brazo y lo tironeó para llamar la atención del Corrector, que aparentemente no la había escuchado. Synchro respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la ya empapada joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

Yui: Synchro, verás… respecto a lo que me habías preguntado antes…, a mí no me gusta Shun de la forma que tú crees, es sólo mi amigo –Dijo por fin, después de una larga espera –Es hora de irme, espero volver a verte pronto –La chica sonrió nostálgicamente.

Synchro en cambio, no escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, solo pudo ver como los labios de su amiga se movían. El único sonido que él podía captar, y además con gran intensidad haciendo ensordecer los demás sonidos, era la lluvia.

El Corrector no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero ya no le importaba lo que sucediera en ese momento… él estaba convencido de que su amiga estaba enamorada del sujeto amenazante. Pero era su amiga y no comprendía tampoco por qué debía sentirse así, ni entendía qué sentía exactamente por Yui…

Yui: ¿Synchro?

…

Una voz capaz de romper la ensordecedora música de aquella extraña tormenta se introdujo en la mente del Corrector.

_¨Synchro... Synchro, ¿puedes oírme?, ¿puedes oír los latidos de tu herido corazón? Ponte de pie y préstame atención.¨_

El Corrector sintió una sensación extraña, como si tuviera que obedecer aquella voz.

La frecuencia de las ondas de aquella voz hacía que los Correctores, como programas de software, reaccionaran de acuerdo a sus instrucciones. Se trataba de la voz de Haruna Kisaragi.

Sin embargo, no podría ser Haruna quien estaba hablando telepáticamente con el joven, ¿o sí? La voz solo podía pertenecer a ella…

Synchro se puso inmediatamente de pie tal como la voz se lo había ordenado.

Yui: ¿Synchro, qué te pasa? –La niña no entendía por qué su amigo no contestaba.

_¨Escúchame Synchro, sal de ahí ahora mismo. No debes confiar en los humanos. Desgraciadamente has tenido el don de poseer sentimientos humanos como nosotros, y eso, querido mío, es el peor trabajo que podrían haber realizado en un programa de software¨_

El sonido de la lluvia se intensificaba gradualmente…

_¨El Profesor Inukai te creó, ¿cierto? Los sentimientos son engañosos y destructivos… es por eso que nosotros somos tan débiles, es por eso que debes hacerte fuerte y negar tus sentimientos. No escuches a los humanos, no confíes en ninguno de ellos, ódialos, destrúyelos… ellos son los que te hacen sufrir. ¡Corre!¨_

La extraña voz y el ruido de la lluvia estaban mezclados entre sí y tan pronto como aparecieron se fueron.

La lluvia, aunque siguiera activa y precipitara muy fuerte, había disminuido considerablemente su ruido, apenas era imperceptible en ese momento…

El Corrector se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en solitario, sólo las frías gotas lo acompañaban...

Yui, más confusa que antes, fue tras el para averiguar qué le ocurría.

Yui: ¡Synchro, espérame! –Yui agarró nuevamente al Corrector del brazo –¿qué te sucede?, por favor dímelo…

Synchro: ¡Apártate!, ¡no me toques, mocosa! –Gritó arrojándola al suelo – ¡Déjame en paz, vete!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! –El Corrector echó a correr y desapareció entre la llovizna.

Yui, al caer, volvió a dañarse la rodilla. La gasa que protegía su rodilla se salió al rosar contra el suelo de piedra, y su herida empezó a sangrar mucho. Pero ella no sentía dolor, ya que estaba completamente en _shock_…

Ese era el comportamiento de su viejo enemigo, War Wolf…

Los guardias robots que vigilaban la zona, iban despejando a las masas forzándolos a desconectarse de la Realidad Virtual. Uno de ellos se acercó a Yui, que se encontraba tirada en un charco, empapada y sangrando. Extrañamente, la joven no lloraba.

El guardia insistió a la dramatizada joven que se retirase. Ella, tras unos segundo más tarde y con toda la frialdad del mundo, se desconectó de la Red Com.

**…**

**"La tristeza en esta misteriosa dimensión precipitará y con violencia lo más preciado te arrebatará"**

**...**

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

Shun, todavía se encontraba allí, intentando averiguar los extraños sucesos que aparecieron en Galaxy Land. Pero los monitores de la Sala de Control del parque, dejaron de responder.

Todas las pantallas mostraban imágenes escalofriantes… eran de jóvenes adolescentes…

Uno de ellos se encontraba en un lugar medio oscuro, tirado en el suelo, desangrándose mientras un foco de luz intenso era testigo de lo ocurrido. Su abdomen había sido desgarrado, y su intestino pareciera que estrangulara su cuello de forma tétrica…No tenía boca, su había sido brutalmente destrozada con algún objeto metálico contundente. La piel de sus brazos había sido desgarrada con unas tenazas que se encontraban cerca del cuerpo.

Otra de las imágenes databa del mismo lugar, sólo que a diferencia del anterior, esta era una chica que tenía amputadas las piernas. Su cabeza había sido perfectamente cortada a la altura de la frente, dejando la zona superior descubierta y los sesos se desparramaban por el suelo a cachos…

En definitiva, todos esos jóvenes estaban muertos, mutilados, quemados, posiblemente sufrieron abuso sexual… Fueron brutalmente torturados físicamente y quién sabe qué más cosas horribles habrían sufrido… Lo único que compartían en común era el extraño lugar donde se hallaban.

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

La segunda profecía se cumplió.


	9. Capítulo 9: Did you do it, Haruna?

**Capítulo 9: Did you do it, Haruna?**

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba mirando en aquellas pantallas. La expresión de su rostro mostraba claro rechazo e impacto por aquellas imágenes aparentemente reales.

Algunos de los vigilantes humanos que lo acompañaban por su seguridad vomitaron al instante. Uno de ellos se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a llorar y a gritar como enloqueciendo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo…

Cuando Shun logró reaccionar, empezó a teclear intentando desbloquear la computadora central para comprobar de dónde venían esas imágenes y por qué estaban allí, pero las URV enloquecieron obligándolos a desconectarse de Red Com sin previo aviso.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Los Correctores llegaron a la zona de reuniones, el Chat Room.

Anti tenía la sensación de que en ese momento algo malo había ocurrido, pero sospechaba que aquella llovizna se interponía contra su habilidad de clarividencia, pues no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba ni podía predecir a su voluntad.

El Profesor Inukai los estaba esperando sentado en su mesa de estudio. Sus lentes tenían los cristales en blanco, a causa del reflejo de la luz del monitor.

Prof. Inukai: Asique ustedes estaban en Galaxy Land…

IR: Porfesor Inukai, ¿por qué no respondió antes?

Prof. Inukai: Disculpen, chicos… estaba absorto leyendo la información acerca de unos datos que no llegaron a ser filtrados en la web.

Control: ¿De qué datos se trata, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: Son imágenes… lo siento, no es agradable hablar sobre ellas. El caso es que fueron publicadas fuera de control en los monitores que administran los juegos de Galaxy Land. El origen de esas imágenes es desconocido, lo único que se sabe es que fueron accediendo por una vía cuya seguridad es altamente estricta. La salida y entradas de datos de esa vía son muy restringidas…

Corrector Ai: ¿Sabe qué lugares conecta esa vía?, ¿por dónde empieza y dónde finaliza?

Prof. Inukai: Aun no estoy seguro…

Freeze: Entiendo. ¿Y sabe usted acerca de la alteración meteorológica de Galaxy Land?

Prof. Inukai: ¿Alteración meteorológica?, no hay ningún registro acerca de eso…

Eco: Yo no pude averiguar nada, pero hubo una tormenta extraña manifestándose y los guardias empezaron a des evacuar a todos los visitantes…

La pantalla de la computadora donde estaba trabajando el Profesor cambió de un archivo de texto que estaba abierto anteriormente a un programa presentado a pantalla completa invitando a una videoconferencia.

El profesor dio permiso a que la conferencia se iniciara tras identificar el remitente, se trataba de Virus.

En la pantalla apareció un programa de software con aspecto humano. Cualquiera que lo viese sacaría la conclusión de que se trataba de algún científico loco. Llevaba puesto el traje con un estilo característico de los guerreros al servicio de Grosser, sólo que seguía dando un aire a científico. También llevaba unas lentes oscuras como el resto de los ex Corruptores, exceptuando a Freeze.

Su cabello se desviaba a los laterales de su cráneo, terminando en puntas largas y eran de color verde claro. La nariz prominente y las orejas algo grandes.

Virus: Saludos, Profesor Inukai y Correctores. Quería informarle acerca de un detalle del suceso en Galaxy Land hace unos largos minutos atrás.

Prof. Inukai: Fantástico, Virus, ¿de qué se trata?

Virus: Me presenté allí personalmente, gracias a este spray que encontré en la biblioteca de Yaggy –El ex Corruptor asomó a la pantalla uno de los spray característicos de Rescue, que sirven como barrera protectora contra la mayoría de virus.

Rescue: Je, je, creo que me olvidé uno allí –La Corrector sacó la lengua.

Virus: Fui porque parece ser que Grosser me envió un mensaje de alerta y tras ello desapareció… la ruta es la dirección que conecta con la página web virtual de Galaxy Land.

Prof. Inukai: Ajá, continúa Virus –Mientras el Profesor Inukai decía esto, Anti pudo sentir que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder próximamente, pero tampoco podía ver de qué se trataba exactamente.

Virus: El caso es que llegué a tomar muestras de la tormenta. Contienen moléculas con fragmentos que desprenden sonidos con ondas de frecuencias desconocidas. El sonido pude compararlo con mi registro de archivos, pertenece a la Corrector Haruna Kisaragi, pero podría tratarse de una imitación o una manipulación de su voz.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Estás seguro de eso?, ¡esto es muy grave!

Eco: ¿Por qué lo dice, Profesor Inukai?

El Profesor no se detuvo a dar explicaciones. El motivo por que cual él eligió a Haruna como Corrector, más allá de que ella poseyera suficiente conocimiento en computación, fue en un principio porque ella poseía una voz cuyas ondas de frecuencias podrían interponerse contra la autoridad del programa Grosser e inicializarlo, además de hacer que los programas de software reaccionaran a estas frecuencias obedeciendo a Haruna.

El Profesor los había programado para reconocer esa voz como si enviaran órdenes procedentes de un Moderador, en conclusiones, el tío de Haruna le cedió poderes de Moderador a la chica. Pero había uno de los Correctores que era capaz de quebrar el proceso de reconocimiento, se trataba del segundo programa Corrector, Synchro, que al parecer fue autoprogramado misteriosamente para escuchar tan solo al Profesor Inukai y a Yui.

Si alguien llegara a manipular estas ondas a su merced, sus Correctores correrían peligro y la Red Com también. Quien sea que lo haya hecho, debe de tener conocimientos muy avanzados para estar a la altura de provocar al fundador principal de la Red Com.

Virus: Pero hay otro efecto más que las moléculas de agua produjeron. Aunque no pude determinar de qué se trata…

Prof. Inukai: Ya veo, es un alivio que ustedes se hayan retirado a tiempo de Galaxy Land, ¿están todos? –El Profesor miraba a uno por uno.

Control: No, profesor… lamento decirle que habíamos dejado a Synchro y a Yui en el parque, creía que si estaban juntos no les pasaría nada… -Dijo al darse cuenta de la decisión tan errónea que había tomado.

Follow: Además falta la hermosa Corrector Haruna, Profesor…

Prof. Inukai: ¡No puede ser!, ¡hay que encontrarlos inmediatamente!

Virus: ¡Ah, mire esto, Profesor! –La única muestra que poseía de aquel líquido se esfumó delante de sus ojos –No puede ser…era la única muestra que tenía…

Prof. Inukai: Me temo que tendré que ir yo a tomar otra muestra, ustedes no pueden ir…

IR: Pero profesor, no es seguro ¿y se le llegara a pasar algo malo?

Virus: Ya me encargo yo.

Prof. Inukai: Está bien Virus, y por favor ve a buscar a Synchro y a Yui y tráelos en cuanto puedas. Freeze, ve con él.

Freeze: ¿Eh?, ¿y yo por qué sí puedo ir, Profesor?

Profesor Inukai: Los que no pueden ir son los 8 programas de software iniciales, los que he creado yo.

Peace: ¿Pero por qué?, no lo entiendo…

Prof. Inuaki: No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tráiganlos rápido.

Rescue: Un momento, querida Freeze –La enfermera se acercó a la pelirroja –Cierra los ojos por favor…

Freeze miró extraña a su compañera y acató la petición. Rescue sacó un spray y la roció.

Rescue: Listo, así me aseguro que no le ocurrirá nada a mi querida Freeze –La enfermera sonrió y juntó sus manos dando un aplauso.

Freeze: Muchas gracias… —A la pelirroja mayormente le incomodaba la forma en la que su amiga la trataba— Bien, es hora de partir.

Control: Parece que no va a ser posible –Dijo el presumido líder que andaba ojeando el monitor del Profesor Inukai.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y eso?

Control: Nos han denegado el acceso…

Virus: Sí, parece que yo tampoco puedo acceder.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Cómo es posible?

IR: Mira el registros de personas online y offline, Control…

Control: Ahora mismo tampoco se puede ver, pero hay un viejo registro de hace unos 24 minutos. Al parecer hubo una caída del servidor y la mayoría de los visitantes fueron expulsados. Aquí también dice que Yui se desconectó.

IR: ¿Y qué hay de Haruna y Synchro?

Control: Al parecer, Haruna no ha accedido en ningún momento, tampoco se muestra algún registro de ella pasada las 67 horas… En cuanto a Synchro, no hay indicios de que haya sido desconectado, es posible que aún se encuentre allí…

Prof. Inukai: Esto no pinta nada bien…

Control: Aquí hay un registro de alguien que tampoco ha sido desconectado, pero es anónimo.

Prof. Inukai: ¿A ver?, déjame chequear… —El Profesor empujó levemente a Control y empezó a mirar –… No he encontrado nada, debe de estar usando otro sistema para conectarse que oculta su identidad y rastro.

IR: Puede que Yui sepa algo de lo que ha pasado después de que nos desconectáramos… ¡debemos contactar con ella ya mismo!

El Profesor y los Correctores intentaron comunicarse con Yui, pero ella no respondía…

Control: Disculpe, Profesor…pero hace ya un buen tiempo que los Com Con no nos permiten comunicarnos entre sí correctamente, ¿por qué no los revisa luego?

Prof. Inukai: Veré qué puedo hacer, ya se me está acumulando el trabajo –El anciano suspiró.

Follow: ¿Qué más tiene qué hacer, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: Para empezar, debo investigar el origen de esas imágenes; intentar hallar otra muestra de ese líquido que ha precipitado en Galaxy Land; modificar los sistemas de seguridad que reaccionan mediante comando de voz; modificar vuestro detector de comando de voz para que solo reaccionen a la auténtica voz de Haruna con mayor precisión que antes y mucho más trabajo…

Rescue: Pobrecito Profesor, si lo desea yo puedo echarle una mano con la revisión y posible modificación de los Com Con –La Corrector es experta en construcción y reparación de objetos tecnológicos virtuales avanzados. También es una maestra en la construcción y destrucción de trampas.

Freeze tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la vez que ella andaba buscando al Profesor Inukai en la Red Médica por orden de su señor, Grosser, pues Rescue le tendió una emboscada y estrenó en ella una máquina que hacía cosquillas. Esa fue una de las peores acciones que recibió de la enfermera, aparte de los ataques de rocío con sus sprays, el puñetazo accidental en la Red de la Fantasía, entre otros sucesos…

Prof. Inukai: Muchas gracias Rescue… IR, ¿podrías intentar contactar con Haruna? –El profesor ya se había puesto a trabajar otra vez en su computadora.

IR: A sus órdenes, Profesor.

El octavo Corrector tuvo suerte esta vez, en la esfera de su Com Con pudo ver a Haruna que recibió su llamado inmediatamente.

Haruna: Buenas noches IR, ¿sucede algo? –La bella joven bostezó.

IR: Buenas noches, Haruna –IR sonrojó al ver a la joven y se apenó por haberla despertado – Mira, necesitamos que te presentes inmediatamente a La Base de Reunión con Yui. Intentábamos contactar con ella pero no ha respondido a nuestro llamado –¨Como siempre¨ pensó enojado el Instalador.

Control: Esa niña nunca nos contesta –Suspiró.

Haruna: ¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?

IR: No hay tiempo para explicarlo, necesitamos que todos los Correctores estén reunidos urgentemente.

Haruna: Pero es muy tarde…

IR: Es que...

Prof. Inukai: Dile que mañana lo haga sin falta y lo más pronto posible –IR acató las órdenes del Profesor.

Haruna: Muy bien, lo intentaré –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_To be continued…_


	10. Capítulo 10: Raining memories in GL 1

**Atención: **Capítulo basado en la versión del manga.

**Capítulo 10: Raining memories in Galaxy Land.**

**Parte I**

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

Synchro había corrido largo rato por el desértico parque mientras las gotas seguían empapándolo. Su pelo estaba totalmente mojado y pesado por el agua, al igual que su ropa.

El no comprendía por qué estaba corriendo, solo sentía que debía hacerlo porque su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento…

Sus pies iban arrastrando el agua, pues el suelo estaba inundándose.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de una montaña rusa muy alta y decidió acercarse.

Los vagones del tren eléctrico parecían suspendidos en el aire, pero estaban aferrados a los raíles.

Un rayo alcanzó uno de los vagones chamuscando parte de la chapa y un trueno ensordecedor lo siguió por detrás.

La montaña rusa se veía triste y abandonada mientras los asientos interiores se inundaban de agua. Sin gente que disfrutara de ella y la lluvia de fondo hacía que la atracción perdiera todo su encanto. Esto provocó una gran sensación de nostalgia y vacío en el Corrector…

Esta montaña rusa… ¿Aquí… vi a Yui… por primera vez en mi vida? –El Corrector se llevó una mano a la frente intentando frenar el agua que intentaba cruzársele por los ojos. Su voz seguía entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno… Por sus labios salía vaho debido a la cargada humedad y el frío en el ambiente.

*Flashback on*

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

El Instalador se encontraba tecleando velozmente en las computadoras de la Sala de Control que monitoreaba las atracciones del parque…

IR: ¡Oh no, esto es terrible!

Yui miró confundida a al mapache robótico.

IR: ¡Grosser está intentando borrarnos!, ¡Esto estará _deleted_!

Yui: ¿_Deserted_?, ¿quieres decir que nos dará caramelos?

IR: _Delete!,_ ¡Él va a limpiar este lugar!

Yui: ¿Qué?, ¿si él hace eso, que pasará con nosotros?

IR: ¡Nosotros dos desapareceremos! –IR estaba estallando de los nervios –¡La computadora principal de Galaxy Land se descompondrá y todo será un caos!

¨¡Oh no!¨ la chica estaba asustándose ¨Yo…y todos…¨ Yui empezó a pensar en sus amigos que habían ido a visitar el parque ese mismo día.

Las pantallas de todas las computadoras de la sala habían perdido la señal de imagen. Rápidamente una de ellas se activó y allí apareció War Wolf. Esa fue la primera vez que Yui lo vio.

War Wolf: ¡Sé que estas aquí!, ¡sal afuera y enfréntame! –Exclamó el Corruptor de Grosser impaciente por luchar contra el Instalador— Yo soy War Wolf. Sabía que te encontraría si aislaba la zona de la Red Com.

El Corruptor empezó a provocar _bugs_ en la Sala de Control para presionarlo y que se presentara de inmediato.

War Wolf: Si no te rindes, los bugs te atraparán… –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

La Sala de Control empezó a descomponerse…

IR: ¡Maestra Yui, debemos escapar!, ¡los _bugs_ se han infiltrado!

Yui: ¿Bugs?, ¿son monstruos comedores de sueños?

IR: ¡Oh!, ¿dejarás de payasear alguna vez? –Dijo irritado y desesperado el Instalador, luego quedó en silencio durante unos segundos… –Espera un minuto… espero que esté equivocado, pero… Maestra Yui ¿estás un poco atrasada en tu conocimiento de computación?

Yui: Je, je, je… realmente no sé nada… –La chica estaba algo avergonzada.

IR se desesperó al confirmar que el conocimiento de la chica que eligió era nulo en informática. Al ser consciente de que su reclutada no estaba preparada para enfrentar a su enemigo decidió instalarle un traje elemental para otorgarle poderes y hacerla más fuerte.

IR: ¡Yui, alza tu mano y di ¨Traje elemental _download_¨, voy a instalarte el traje elemental! –Dijo el Instalador tras rescatar de Galaxy Land un archivo que Shinichi había creado y dedicado expresamente para que su hija lo encontrara, el traje elemental. Tras realizar un escaneo del cuerpo de la joven exclamó –_Run program!_ –Sus ojos empezaron a iluminarla como dos focos amarillos de luces donde se podía observar con detalle el procesamiento interno del programa.

Yui: Ok!, ¡traje elemental descargar ya! –Gritó emocionada con la idea de que se convertiría en heroína mientras levantaba el brazo.

La chica observó sorprendida como su aspecto iba cambiando, su traje había sido instalado correctamente.

IR: ¡Maestra Yui, ahora eres una de los Correctores!, ¡tu nombre es Corrector Yui! ¡Vamos, a por él!

…

Place: Con Net; Galaxy Land.

War Wolf aburrido de esperar se paró en uno de los carriles de la montaña rusa, estaba absorto mirando hacia abajo, contemplando la gran altura en la que se encontraba…

Un ruido fuerte se aproximó haciendo temblar los raíles y al Corruptor.

War Wolf: ¿¡Qué es eso!? –Volteó alarmado para identificar el suceso.

Corrector Yui e IR se aproximaban al Corruptor dentro de un vagón de la montaña rusa, la cual estaba en funcionando a gran velocidad.

Corrector Yui: ¡Hey, bola de pelos!, ¡Yo soy Corrector Yui, la Hada Cibernética de la Red Com! ¡No te dejaré destruir el parque y los sueños de todo el mundo! –Se presentó la chica entusiasmada jugueteando con actuar tal cual lo haría una heroína...

Corrector Yui: ¡No eres nada excepto un pedazo de basura! –Le sacó la lengua al lobo, mofándose ofensivamente de él.

IR: ¡Sí, atrápalo Maestra Yui!

War Wolf: Ese es uno de los programas del Profesor Inukai…, pero… ¿quién es esa niña tan idiota? –Esta fue la primera vez que el Corruptor la vio, su impresión no era muy positiva…

Corrector Yui: ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?, ¿¡a quién llamas idiota!?

War Wolf: ¡Te he llamado idiota…porque eres una idiota! –El Corruptor atacó el carril por donde iba a pasar el vagón donde estaba Yui y lo partió en dos, haciendo que el vagón saliera suspendido por el aire y ella cayera.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ah!, ¡voy a morir! –La chica entró en pánico mientras sentía como su peso desafiaba inútilmente la ley de gravedad virtual.

IR: ¡Pero Yui, tu traje elemental te permite volar!

Corrector Yui: Ohhh –Yui logró volar usando las alas de su traje, aunque el Corruptor se aproximaba hacia ella e intentó atacarla con su espada. La joven frenó su ataque con su báculo.

War Wolf: ¡No voy a perder contra una mocosa como tú! –Gritó furioso.

IR: ¡Maestra Yui, rápido!, ¡debes usar tu báculo y atacarlo!, ¡debes apuntar hacia él y decir el comando Corrector: _"Corrector initialize"!_

Corrector Yui: ¡Recibido! –Yui se alejó del Corruptor.

War Wolf: ¡No podrás escapar, mocosa!

Corrector Yui: ¡atrápame si puedes, pulgoso! –Yui sacó nuevamente la lengua mofándose del peludo Corruptor, quien intenta atraparla pero… –Ha llegado la hora de terminar el juego, malvado lobo, ¿cómo se te ocurre destruir un precioso parque de atracciones?, ¡eres un amargado y por eso mereces ir directo al cesto de la basura!, ¡Correctooor iniciar YA!

Del báculo de la joven salieron unas estrellas doradas que expulsaron al Corruptor empujándolo lejos de allí, éste furioso gritó desde lejos mientras desaparecía de la vista:

War Wolf: ¡Grrr, te atraparé Corrector Yui!, ¡tan solo espera! _Next time I will delete you!_

Corrector Yui: ¡Sigue soñando, alfombra andante!, ¡jamás saldré contigo!

El Corruptor la escuchó perfectamente y decidió ignorar su comentario, además, ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí para rectificarla…

IR: Dijo _delete_, no _date_… –Corrigió algo apenado a la joven…

(Es un juego de palabras en inglés. Yui confundió los términos delete (borrar) con date (salir, estar de novio con alguien) y por eso rechazó al pobre Corrector Synchro... ya de principio xD. En el anime, en la versión japonesa/inglesa también hicieron el juego de palabras, pero en la traducción al castellano lamentablemente modificaron el chiste y pusieron a Yui gritando algo parecido a ¨¡Y yo me quedaré aquí esperando de brazos cruzados!¨).

*Flashback off*

Synchro: Yui…aquella vez…si no hubieras sabido usar tus alas te habría…matado… Cuánto lamento haberte hecho eso… –El Corrector hablaba solo mientras caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Sin saber exactamente qué rumbo estaba tomando terminó accediendo a una área de Galaxy Land que le sonaba familiar, se encontraba nuevamente en el _bug_ de la página web virtual, una área desconocida por muchísima gente. Se trataba del área de las Alter Galaxias.

_To be continued…_


	11. Capítulo 11: Raining memories in GL 2

**Nota de la escritora**:

*****Capítulo basado en la historia del manga.

*****Hay dos tipos de flashback, el externo y el interno, esto se debe a que hay recuerdos dentro de otros...

**Capítulo 11: Raining memories in Galaxy Land**

**Parte II**

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Alter Galaxy; Bugged area.

Synchro: Este…lugar… –Su respiración seguía entrecortada, apenas tenía energía. Miró atentamente a su alrededor. Ya conocía a la perfección el lugar, el cual identificó como la habitación que se encuentra a lo alto de una torre de las instalaciones del parque.

Allí había un extraño estanque de agua donde una vez estuvo escondido su Com Con aguardando la llegada.

***External** flashback on*

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

War Wolf observaba a alguno de los Correctores que estaban reunidos en Galaxy Land desde el cielo.

War Wolf: ¡Hmpf!, ahí están otra vez, como pequeños insectos… Pero, primero debo encontrar al Profesor Inukai y llevárselo a mi señor Grosser.

El Corruptor enseguida encontró al Profesor, aunque éste desapareció entrando por la entrada secreta del _bugged_ área.

War Wolf: ¡Inukai, un momento!, ¡no podrás escapar Inukai! –El Corruptor se apresuró a entrar al mismo lugar para alcanzarlo –… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿esta es el área secreta de Galaxy Land?

Place: Com-Net; Galaxy Land; Alter Galaxy; Bugged area.

¨¿Por qué?, ¡yo conozco este lugar!, ¿pero cómo?¨ se interrogaba mientras se acercaba a la misterioso estanque. De repente, un Com Con resplandeciente salió a la superficie desde lo profundo del agua que contenía, el cual empezó a proyectar un holograma de Synchro:

Holograma: Has venido. He estado esperándote. Este holograma está programado para activarse cuando mi verdadero ¨yo¨ llegue hasta aquí.

War Wolf: ¿¡Qué!?

Holograma: Busca profundamente… busca en tus memorias bloqueadas…

El Corruptor inmediatamente empezó a recordar:

***Internal** flashback on*

Place: Com-Net; Galaxy Land; Alter Galaxy; Bugged area.

El Profesor Inukai intentó detener su coche pisando agresivamente los frenos, pero fue demasiado tarde, el coche se lazó al vacío por un barranco de la carretera, provocando que el hombre gritara del pánico mientras observaba a gran velocidad como su muerte se aproximaba. Pero ese mismo momento, su Com Con empezó a brillar y Synchro lo conectó a la Red Com a través de su Com Con:

Prof. Inukai: ¡Synchro! –Lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose si estaba delirando mientras perdía su vida o si realmente un programa lo conectó involuntariamente a la Realidad Virtual…

Synchro: ¿Está usted bien, profesor? –El Corrector lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo mientras se mantenían suspendidos en el aire, luego lo ayudó a aterrizar a la superficie.

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Por qué volviste!?, ¡es demasiado peligroso!, ¿¡Y si Grosser te encuentra!?

Synchro: Perdóneme, no podría abandonarle.

Prof. Inukai: Synchro… –El Profesor se había conmovido.

Synchro: Este bugged área de Galxy Land no ha sido abierto aún. Ni siquiera Grosser podría encontrarnos aquí –Explicó triunfante.

Prof. Inukai: No, es inútil. Cuando yo programé a Grosser, el creó su propio data actualizándose continuamente acerca de mí al tomarme como su modelo. En otras palabras, el siempre podrá encontrarme fácilmente, no importa donde yo esté.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio temiendo lo peor que ya estaba por aproximarse. El Corrector se preguntó por qué Grosser permitió que el dirigente de la computadora principal de la Red Com hiciera una copia de su persona…

El profesor miró seriamente a Synchro .

Prof. Inukai: Esta es mi única esperanza, esconderé mi conciencia dentro de tu Com Con –Explicó desesperadamente.

Synchro: ¡No!, ¡sufrirás amnesia!

Prof. Inukai: ¡Eso no importa! –El Profesor agarró fuertemente a Synchro de los hombros –¡Lo programaré para que mi memoria regrese a mí cuando nos encontremos de nuevo!, ¡cuento contigo Synchro!

Synchro: Profesor…

Prof. Inukai: _Com Control Install! _–Cuando Inukai terminó la instalación de los datos, Synchro creó una barrera protectora y lo alejó del lugar...

Synchro: Profesor… por favor cuídese –El Corrector miró extraviado al vacío… En ese momento Grosser interrumpió.

Grosser: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Synchro: ¡Así que aquí estas, Grosser!

Grosser: Hmmm, ¿dónde está el Profesor?, sé que estaba justó aquí…

Synchro: ¡No serás capaz de encontrarlo!, ¡primero deberías preocuparte por mí! –El Corrector estaba lleno de ira— ¡Voy a proteger al Profesor y a la Red Com! –El valiente guerrero desenvainó su espada y apuntó a su objetivo lleno de coraje.

Grosser: ¡Tú no eres un programa!, ¡tan solo eres una diminuta aplicación!, ¡intenta descargar esto, ahora te vas a convertir en algo más apropiado! –Grosser intentó infectar a Synchro con una ventisca viral.

Synchro: ¡Aghhhh! Yo…yo debo…guardar la memoria del Profesor… –El Corrector intentó hacer resistencia mientras extrajo su Com Con y lo lanzó al estanque. Finalmente fue convertido en el Corruptor War Wolf.

…

Grosser: Despierta… despierta War Wolf, desde ahora vas a jurar lealtad a Grosser –El nuevo Corruptor despertó y tras escuchar eso se arrodilló ante su nuevo amo.

War Wolf: ¡Sí, Maestro Grosser!

***Internal** flashback off*

War Wolf: No puede ser … NO

Holograma: Recuerda que soy tú… recuerda que eres Synchro…

War Wolf: ¡Para!, ¡Yo soy War Wolf, uno de los cuatro Corruptores!

Los Correctores habían encontrado a War Wolf mientras éste estaba recordando y negando los acontecimientos...

Ante la negativa de aceptar la verdad, Rescue y Eco lo acorralaron. Corrector Haruna y Corrector Yui inicializaron contra él devolviéndolo a su forma original.

***External** flashback off*

El sincronizador se estrujaba tensamente la ropa mojada mientras recordaba aquel acontecimiento…

Synchro: Gracias a ti Yui…pude volver a ser yo… Yui… ¿Yui? –El Corrector salió al exterior intentando analizar que estaba sucediendo, aun se encontraba desorientado.

Comenzó a recorrer el parque otra vez y allí encontró el banco donde estaba sentado antes con Yui... Las últimas imágenes de cuando la había visto penetraron a su mente alimentando los recuerdos más recientes guardados en su base de datos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante el asombro…

Synchro: ¿Yo…la empujé y la dejé tirada aquí…en el suelo? ¡No puede ser!...¡Yui!, YUI DÓNDE ESTÁS –La lluvia era tan intensa que empezó a dificultar su visión, el agua ya le llegaba casi por las rodillas… –¡Ya sé…iré…a ver si la puedo encontrar mirando en las computadora central de la Sala de Control! –Al confundido Corrector no se le pasó por la cabeza llamarla a través de su Com Con o enviándole un e-mail… aunque sería inútil, pues últimamente andaban fallando y el Profesor Inukai debía repararlos.

Synchro intentó buscar entre la tormenta la Sala de Control. Cuando llegó hasta allí la extraña voz de antes le habló otra vez.

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

_¨Synchro, desconecta Galaxy Land de la Red Com, aíslala, tu sabes cómo, ya lo hiciste una vez…¨_

Synchro entró en trance acatando las órdenes y empezando a configurar la computadora central.

El agua se filtró en la sala y empezó a inundarla hasta entrar en contacto con las máquinas. Estas explotaron haciendo reaccionar al Corrector… el humo que desprendían las maquinas lo obligó a salir a fuera mientras tosía irremediablemente.

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

Synchro: ¡Cof, cof!...Yui…debo…encontrarte y pedirte…perdón… ¡Cof, cof, cof!

La energía del Corrector fue en ese momento completamente consumida provocando que el joven se desplomara en el suelo, dejándose arrastrar por el agua.

La manga de su traje se enganchó con el reposabrazos de uno de los asientos del parque. En el banco había alguien sentado, su cabello era oscuro…

Esa persona rescató al Corrector que se encontraba flotando en el agua inconsciente y lo subió al banco, impidiendo que la violenta corriente de agua lo siguiera arrastrando.

¿?: ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡lluvia, detente! –El sujeto extraño hizo inmediatamente desaparecer por completo el agua en Galaxy Land, excepto la que llevaba el Corrector encima. La tormenta se detuvo en seco.

¿?: Vaya, vaya… ¡pero a quién tenemos aquí!, ¿escapaste de tu dueña, perrito?—Decía mientras analizaba la apariencia del Corrector— ¿acaso ella no fue a buscarte?, ¡qué desconsiderada!, ¡después de todo el afecto que guardabas por ella!, ¡te ha abandonado y ahora mírate, eres un maldito perro abandonado!...Oh vaya…estás dormido… tranquilo perrito, esto te sentirá muy bien…

El extraño sujeto extrajo de un estuche una jeringa que contenía un líquido de color naranja, tomó el brazo del Corrector y arremangó su ropa. A continuación le inyectó decididamente la aguja y reposó delicadamente su brazo en el banco, colgando por la orilla, para después desconectarse de Red Com, dejando al Corrector allí acostado, abandonándolo a su suerte...

_To be continued…_


	12. Capítulo 12: The lost emergency calls

**Capítulo 12: The lost emergency calls.**

Comenzamos en un jueves de marzo del año 2023, una mañana más en el almanaque.

Place: Real World; Kisaragi´s House.

La estudiante más bella de la Academia Scroll, Haruna Kisaragi, madrugó aquella resplandeciente mañana bastante preocupada. Abrió sus preocupados ojos y se incorporó.

Retomando los acontecimientos, sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño.

La joven encendió su computadora de último modelo, que sus padres le habían otorgado hace poco por correo (sus padres nunca se encontraban en casa con ella, lo que les impulsó a darle un regalo caro creyendo que eso bastaría para confortar a la triste chica). Estaba fijándose si habría recibido algún e-mail, pero tanto La bandeja de entrada como el Correo spam no aguardaban ningún mensaje nuevo.

Haruna sabía que su mejor amiga, Yui Kasuga, no asistió ayer a clases. Ese mismo día la tutora Manami Sayamala la había citado personalmente a su despacho y le contó que Yui hace dos días atrás, en la horas de su castigo, la estudiante abandonó irresponsablemente el aula llorando.

Manami se asustó mucho y corrió tras ella pero no pudo alcanzarla, se dirigió al aula y chequeó su laptop. Lo que llegó a ver fue nada más y nada menos que un mensaje anónimo que decía ¨Algún día te tocará a ti, Yui Kasuga¨ (al parecer la imagen de sus padres y el cuadro de dialogo anterior desaparecieron).

Haruna decidió contarles a sus amigos de confianza, que también los eran de Yui (Takashi, Reiko y Akiko) lo poco que sabía al respecto. Todos ellos decidieron visitar ayer por la tarde a Yui en su casa para devolverle el material escolar que dejó abandonado en clases, darle los apuntes de clase que no tomó al estar ausente y preguntarle a la chica qué sucedió aquel día y cómo se encontraba.

Yui no los atendió, estaba encerrada en su habitación y fueron los padres quienes recibieron todas las visitas. Los padres vieron que se encontraban en la misma situación que los amigos de Yui, no sabían nada al respecto.

La madre intentó hablar con ella mientras colocaba sus materiales escolares en el escritorio de su habitación, pero la muchacha resultó estar dormida y no despertaba.

Haruna sospechó que Yui accedió a la Red Com a través de su Com Con. Desgraciadamente ese día la profesora Manami mandó muchísimos deberes y ella no pudo ir a buscarla, aunque intentó conectarse con los demás Correctores sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

¨¿Habrá algún fallo en el Com-Con?¨ pensó.

Finalmente, tras recibir el llamado del octavo Corrector, IR, a la noche, la joven se quedó más preocupada aún… algo raro sucedía en la Red Com. Necesitaba comunicarse con Yui en ese mismo momento, pero era muy tarde y por cortesía no la molestó.

Ahora llegó el momento de intervenir. Haruna se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se acomodó su larga cabellera fucsia mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde dejó su teléfono móvil. Al encontrarlo por casualidad dentro de un cajón, la joven marcó su número registrado en la Lista de contactos del celular.

Como no obtuvo respuesta en la primera vez insistió una vez más.

Esta vez Yui contestó:

-Yui: *Bostezo* ¿Haruna?

Haruna: Buenos días Yui, siento haberte llamado tan temprano…, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, pero en persona. ¿Quieres salir a desayunar en alguna buena cafetería del Centro?

-Yui: ¿En serio?, pero si hoy es jueves…no puedo permitirme faltar tanto a clase, ¿por qué no hablamos en alguna pausa de intercambio de clases?

La joven pudo notar que su amiga tenía la voz algo irritada. Aquella noche se la pasó llorando después de la desagradable actitud que tuvo que tragarse por parte del Sincronizador…

Haruna: Es que de todos modos hoy no podremos ir a clase, tenemos que ir urgentemente a la Red Com, parece que es muy importante… y quería hablar contigo en algún lugar aislado… –Haruna pensó que a Yui la estaban rastreando, ese mensaje anónimo no sonaba muy amistoso y levantó sospechas de inmediato.

-Yui: La Red Com… no quiero ir.

Haruna: Bueno, ya veremos… te espero ¨donde ya sabes¨ en 25 minutos, date prisa por favor.

-Yui: Pero… *clack* –Su amiga colgó sin darle tiempo a protestar.

*tuuu…* *tuuu…* *tuuu…* *bip*

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui no se encontraba de humor para salir a ninguna parte, pero al ver que su mejor amiga necesitaba verla con ansias no pudo rehusarse. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa a su armario a seleccionar una ropa más adecuada para la salida.

Escogió unas zapatillas deportivas blanca con un logo en forma de N color rojo a los laterales, unos short jeans al estilo ¨rotos¨ y una camiseta roja con un corazón negro dibujado a la altura de su pecho.

Una vez reunido todo salió de su habitación y entró al baño para tomarse una ducha, no antes sin cerciorarse de que su Com Con estuviese previamente desconectado. Mientras se desvestía se sorprendió al comprobar que la herida que tenía en la rodilla desapareció por completo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se secó el pelo y se peinó sus dorados rizos mientras se observaba en el espejo del baño. Se colocó unos aritos de estrellas color rojo que su madre le regaló. Su madre sabía que a la chica le gustaba todo lo que tuviera forma de estrellas.

Por último se maquilló un poco los ojos. Ella nunca se había arreglado tan bien, pero sintió la necesidad de estar presentable para aparentar ser feliz y agradable.

Estaba muy deprimida con lo que ocurrió ayer. Uno de sus amigos, sin razones aparentemente, la insultó y la empujó contra el suelo, abandonándola en medio de una tormenta. Asique para que la gente dejara de atosigarla preguntándole acerca de cosas angustiosas decidió partir desde cero. Ahora la nueva Yui Kasuga será mucho más fuerte y valiente que antes, no importa lo que suceda ella debe de sonreír.

Se quedó unos segundos más mirándose en el espejo. Sus ojos se veian algo irritados… Y lo que ya había olvidado aquella vez, esa advertencia… se manifestó encogiendo su corazón.

En el espejo apareció _ella_ mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Tenía instalado su traje elemental de tierra, cuyo prisma había arrebatado al Instalador en Dream City. Corruptor Iuy alargó un brazo aferrándose vertiginosamente a la muñeca de ella, pero la joven reaccionó a tiempo y gritó.

Yui: VETE.

El espejo se quebró, y la doncella oscura de la impresión desapareció.

*tu-tum* *tu-tum* *tu-tum*

La joven, cuyo corazón palpitaba violentamente, se adentró en su habitación y tomando el diario maldito que yacía acomodado entre un par de libros de una estantería, escondió.

Luego de unos minutos, cerciorándose de que no había peligro, suspiró y se relajó…

Desde aquel verano vivió asustada y atormentada aquellos fenómenos paranormales, pero sabía que debía ignorarlos, debía darse prisa y encontrar su extraviado anillo antes de que el poder de la doncella oscura se manifestase violentamente contra su persona. Era como si un espectro maligno le pisara los talones y la acosara… pero su único portal dimensional se hallaba en los espejos…

Tomó conciencia de que había ignorado la advertencia de un diario maldito que encontró el año pasado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca central de la Red Com…

Se aproximó al pasillo y miró algo desconfiada a ambos lados…

El hambre que tenía era descomunal, asique bajó las escaleras corriendo sin importarle esta vez terminar tragándose el suelo.

Sus padres se encontraban en la mesa del comedor reunidos, hablando en voz baja sobre temas que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. La joven irrumpió en el salón haciéndolos callar con su presencia, sólo se podía escuchar la televisión, que estaba puesto en el canal de noticias matutinas.

Los padres miraban sorprendidos a su hija, ella lucía una gran sonrisa y estaba muy linda.

La chica se percató del delicioso aroma a café que invitaba a uno a sentarse y empezar a tomar. Además, en la mesa se encontraban las deliciosas tostadas caseras que su madre suele preparar los fines de semana. Parece que esta vez su madre si preparó el desayuno para la joven…

Yui tomó asiento y los saludó.

Yui: Buenos días mamá, papá –Sus padres también la saludaron.

Yui no dudó ni un segundo en devorar todo lo que tuviera al alcance, pero intentó moderarse porque ya había quedado para desayunar con Haruna.

Shinichi: ¡Mamá, mira!, ¡Yui está comiendo con nosotros y se ve muy feliz!, ¡nuestra hija está volviendo a la normalidad! –Dijo el padre levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y señalando a su hija como cuando un niño ve un juguete tentador de algún escaparate.

Sakura: ¡Yui, tienes que contarnos todo lo que sucedió! –Ordenó impaciente su madre.

Yui: ¿Ehw?, nof pasó nafda, mamá –Dijo el monstruo mientras terminaba con su última tostada –Debo irme, ¡hasta luego!

Shinichi: ¡Un momento, debes quedarte aquí y no saldrás hasta haberlo soltado todo!, además… ¿por qué estás tan arreglada y a dónde vas tan temprano?... no será… ¡¿UNA CITA CON SHUN?!

Yui: ¡Debo arreglar unos asuntos del colegio por no haber asistido ayer!, ¡me estoy atrasando! –Yui salió corriendo.

Shinichi: ¡Yui, no! –Demasiado tarde. La joven ya había escapado –¡Yuiii! –Gritó el padre mientras las lágrimas salían de sus orificios.

Sakura: No entiendo nada… –La señora Kasuga suspiró frustrada.

Los padres se miraron fijamente mientras de fondo se podía oír un nuevo anuncio del telediario…

Reportera del noticiero:…en el sitio web virtual de la Red Com, el servidor cayó inexplicablemente y permaneció cerrado por varias horas, Galaxy Land quedará suspendido hasta que…

Sakura: Cariño, ¿no es aquél sitio en el que tanto esfuerzo y horas de trabajo dedicaste junto a tu empresa?

Shinichi: ¿¡Qué!?, no es posible… –El padre se dio cuenta que su teléfono se encontraba apagado, al encenderlo recibió un registro de varias llamadas perdidas del lugar donde labura –¡Ay, cómo se me pasó!

_To be continued…_


	13. Capítulo 13: Fragance of Coffee

**Capítulo 13: The delicious and irresistible fragrance of Coffee**

Place: Real World; Outside.

Yui Kasuga escapó de su casa y corrió rápidamente hasta la estación de tren. Ese solía ser su lugar de encuentro para las salidas al Centro con su amiga Haruna…

Yui: Ay, se me hace tarde… –Dijo la chica al comprobar su reloj.

Place: Real World; Train Station.

Cuando llegó, Haruna ya se encontraba allí. Se detuvo en seco intentando recuperar el oxígeno mientras miraba a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en un banco.

Yui: *Arf* Lo siento Haruna, me he demorado un poco… *arf*

Haruna: ¡Yui, te ves muy linda! –Su amiga la abrazó. A pesar de haber sido un comentario para animar a su amiga, su opinión fue realmente sincera.

Yui: Gracias –Yui sonrió.

Las chicas se asomaron a una máquina lectora de tarjetas para los viajes en trenes. Hacía muchos años atrás ese lugar era la recepción donde se vendían lo boletos, en cambio ahora todo estaba muy modernizado.

Cualquier cosa que funcionara con computadoras estaba conectado directamente con la Red Com, es por eso la importancia de cuidarla. Si llegara a haber un mal funcionamiento en ella alteraría al mundo real. Prácticamente todo estaba computarizado y Grosser podría haber tomado total control de los humanos a través de las máquinas. Ese fue el caso de la Red Médica de la Red Com, al haber caído la red, los aparatos que se encontraban monitoreando los pacientes y guiando a los médicos en el mundo real, el resultado fue catastrófico y Shun estuvo muy angustiado, no daba abasto de pacientes y problemas en el hospital. Los problemas en sí son numerosos… ¿se imaginan un mundo sin electricidad?

Las chicas indicaron a la máquina de trayectos cuál era su destino y pagaron automáticamente con las tarjetas de bandas magnéticas. A continuación se sentaron en un banco a esperar.

Yui: Bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿te importaría decirme por qué necesitabas hablar conmigo urgentemente? –Haruna miró a su alrededor, ella pensó que habían muchas máquinas presentes y no resultaba seguro, podrían estar espiándolas.

Haruna: Ya te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Yui: ¿Por qué?

Haruna: Necesito una deliciosa taza a mi lado para sentirme cómoda y hablar –Haruna soltó la primera excusa que se le vino en mente.

Yui: Bueno… –Yui no entendía nada. Al ver como su amiga se mostraba tan misteriosa se moría de ganas por saber…

El tren llegó y las dos se apresuraron a subir. La velocidad del tren era asombrosa, no tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar a la Ciudad.

Place: Real World; The City.

Mientras buscaban una buena cafetería echaban también un vistazo a los escaparates de las tiendas. Había ropa y accesorios muy bonitos pero todos excedidos de precio, aunque Haruna y Yui podían permitir gastarse el dinero en comprarlos.

Los padres de Haruna trabajaban en una importante empresa, pero el trabajo era tan exigente que apenas se encontraban en casa. En cuanto a los padres de Yui, su madre era ama de casa y diseñadora de minibots de asistencia doméstica, y su padre es un buen programador de una empresa que trabaja en páginas web de la Red Com. Su padre junto con su equipo, desarrollaron y diseñaron Galaxy Land hace tres años.

Haruna: Ah, aquí hay una cafetería que se ve muy tranquila, ¡vamos Yui! –No era un cibercafé ni siquiera tenía _wifi_.

Yui: Es verdad, no hay nadie… ¿será bueno este lugar?

Haruna: ¡Claro que sí!

Sin embargo, Haruna no conocía el lugar.

Place: Real World; Coffee Shop.

Al entrar, la puerta hizo contacto con unas campanitas colgantes y un amable mozo que sujetaba con firmeza una bandeja, les dio la bienvenida y las acompañó hasta la mesa.

El local por dentro era bastante amplio, habían mesas a manteladas con sillas acolchadas de una a seis personas. Las luces eran suaves. En el mostrador había varias cartas con sugerencias para acompañar el café y una vidriera refrigerante con dulces caseros tremendamente irresistibles para todo amante de los pasteles.

Además de la luz interna, el sol proyectaba sus cálidos rayos de sol al interior a través de los grandes ventanales de cristal.

Había música de fondo muy tranquila, se trataba de la versión orquesta de algunos temas de Queen.

Las jóvenes al terminar de echar un rápido vistazo al agradable local miraron al mozo que aún seguía de pie frente a ellas.

Sus ojos eran grises y llevaba lentes, además era bastante atractivo. Su traje consistía en unos zapatos negros, pantalones lisos negros y una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco oscuro sin mangas con un bolsillo en la parte derecha del pecho. En el bolsillo asomaba un pañuelo color rojo con un nombre escrito en él: Greymer.

Greymer: ¿Qué desean tomar jovencitas? –Dijo amablemente el mozo mientras dejaba en la mesa unas cartas con lo que ofrecía la cafetería y sus precios.

Las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas por lo que tardaron en responder.

¨Vaya, que ojos grises tan bonitos… ¡Ay, perdóname Takashi!¨ pensó Haruna.

Yui: Hmmm, quiero… ¡el café especial de la casa! –Dijo al echar un vistazo rápido a la carta.

Haruna: Y yo un té con limón, por favor.

Greymer: Bien, enseguida estará todo listo –Informó el mozo mientras seleccionaba los pedidos en la de una tableta electrónica, y enviando el pedido a la cocina –El café especial no se hace a máquina, debo prepararlo yo mismo. Si no es una inconveniencia, ahora mismo regreso.

El mozo dejó unas galletitas en la mesa que apoyaba en la bandeja desde que entraron las estudiantes, unos vasos con agua y se retiró.

Yui: Haruna, creí que pedirías un café…

Haruna: Es que no podía pensar con claridad y pedí otra cosa –La chica sacó la lengua.

Yui: Uy, como Takashi se entere… je, je.

Haruna: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Yui: Deee acuerdoooo, no diré nada –La chica guiñó a su amiga.

Haruna: Más te vale, ¿eh?

Yui: Sí, sí… bueno ¿y qué era lo que tenías que hablarme?

Haruna: Verás, se trata de que…

El mozo irrumpió en ese instante colocando con delicadeza las tazas en la mesa apoyados en unos platitos muy decorados. Con un jarro sirvió el té y dejó en el platito unas rodajas de limón para agregar adicionalmente, luego sacó otro jarro y sirvió lentamente el café dejándolo caer en la taza desprendiendo un delicioso e irresistible aroma en el ambiente.

Yui: ¡Hmmmm, se ve muy tentador! –Los ojos le brillaban de forma extraordinaria.

Haruna: Muchísimas gracias, señor.

Greymer: Muchas gracias a ustedes jovencitas. Dispongan del tiempo que deseen y disfruten como en casa –El mozo sonrió y volvió a la barra de recepción.

Las chicas bebieron sus respectivas tazas. Yui abrió mucho los ojos cuando saboreó su café. Era el café más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

Haruna: Como decía, el martes cuando la profesora te castigó por llegar tarde a clases, te sucedió algo mientras trabajabas en tu laptop. La profesora me dijo que saliste corriendo y estabas llorando. Todos nos quedamos muy preocupados por ti Yui… y ayer no nos recibiste ¿qué te pasó?

La rubia se quedó muda. No se había imaginado que su amiga la citaría a un lugar tan lejos solo para hablar de eso.

Yui: Creo…que aún no estoy preparada para hablar de eso… pero cuando me sienta mejor te lo contaré –Dijo sonriendo.

Haruna, como buena amiga, respetó su necesidad y decidió darle un tiempo.

El mozo, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se quedó de pie a una considerable distancia para oír la conversación. Al hacerlo le entró sorpresa y curiosidad.

¨Vaya, vaya… que interesante¨ pensó Greymer.

Haruna: ¿Y ayer qué hiciste?, estuviste desaparecida todo el día…

Yui: Fui a pasar el tiempo en la Red Com… pero…

La joven dejó de sonreír. Los últimos recuerdos de Synchro vinieron a su mente, y la chica quiso desahogarse así que le contó lo sucedido.

Haruna: ¿En serio?, ¿Synchro hizo eso?

Yui asintió mientras una lágrima asomaba por sus mejillas.

Haruna: No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito Yui… él te aprecia mucho. Eso es muy extraño.

Yui: Creo que no, en realidad ni siquiera sé si él se juntaría conmigo porque sea tu amiga Haruna… tu voz… posee la llave que hace que todos los Correctores estén de acuerdo contigo en todo.

Haruna: Eso no es cierto Yui. Antes de que yo les pidiera que me aceptaran como Corrector Haruna, él dijo con mucha seguridad que sólo guardaba lealtad al Profesor Inukai y a ti, Yui. Aunque después haya aceptado que yo sea un Corrector, Synchro siempre estuvo de tu parte –Haruna quiso animarla –Encima, es el Corrector más independiente de todos, cuando tú no estás y hay peligro en la Red Com él suele ser solitario y trabaja por su cuenta.

Yui recordó cuando ella volvió triste ese día a su casa, Synchro se comunicó con ella desde la computadora de su monitor y la empezó a consolar y a decirle que él admiraba su sonrisa y que no debía fingir que estaba bien frente a él.

(Aunque según el manga, Yui renunció el cargo de ser Corrector al ver como Synchro y Eco luchaban bajo petición de la poseída Haruna. Yui intentó detenerlos y resultó herida. Al marcharse, Synchro desobedeció las órdenes de Haruna e intentó comunicarse con ella a través del Com Con junto con Eco).

Yui: Entonces, ¿crees que Synchro no era consciente de lo que hizo en el parque?

Haruna: No estoy muy segura de cuál puede haber sido la causa, pero es muy extraño… Yui debemos averiguarlo, tenemos que conectarnos a la Red Com. A noche recibí una llamada de emergencia de IR pidiendo que venga contigo inmediatamente.

Yui: Hmmm ¡Sí!, está bien… vayamos.

Las chicas se asomaron a la barra y pagaron al buen mozo con la tarjeta de crédito.

Greymer: ¿Ya se van, jovencitas?

Yui: Sí. ¡Oh, el café estaba genial!

Greymer: Me alegra mucho oír eso… –Dijo mientras las acompañaba a la salida –Me gustaría que vuelvan pronto, las estaré esperando con mucho gusto. Prométanmelo, ¿de acuerdo? –El mozo guiñó a Yui haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

Haruna: ¡Sí, hasta luego! –Se despidió con la mano.

Las jóvenes salieron y empezaron a buscar un lugar donde pudieran estar seguras para conectarse a la Red Com. Decidieron ir a la biblioteca central.

Place: Real World; Library.

Yui: ¡Realmente fue muy buena idea ir a esa cafetería!, ¡el café fue inolvidable! –Comentó Yui mientras entraban a una biblioteca.

Haruna: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, yo creo que lo que más te gusto fue el mozo…–Haruna le pegó un codazo en el brazo a su amiga.

Yui: ¡No digas tonterías! –Exclamó mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

Bibliotecaria: ¡Shhh!, hagan silencio o retírense –Ordenó la recepcionista y dueña del lugar.

Yui: Lo sentimos mucho… Vayamos a un lugar más aislado –Dijo esto último en voz baja a su amiga.

Las chicas se sentaron en el rincón más alejado y escondido de la biblioteca, donde no había nadie husmeando alrededor.

Haruna: Pues yo creo que le gustas al mozo… ¿qué decía en su pañuelo?, creo que se llamaba Greymer… –Dijo la muchacha en voz baja.

Yui: ¿P-por qué lo dices? –Yui seguía acalorada.

Haruna: ¡Bueeenooo, te estuvo mirando todo el rato y cuando nos estábamos por ir te guiñó el ojo!... Creo que a cierto médico esto no le gustaría…

Yui: ¡Ya basta, Haruna!

Bibliotecaria: ¡Hagan silencio, por favor!

Haruna: _Ooops_, es hora de irnos…

Yui: _Ok!_

Las chicas decidieron ir al Chat Room. Levantaron las manos y dijeron al mismo tiempo ¨Realidad Virual enter¨. A continuación se quedaron dormidas sentadas en las sillas mientras apoyaban sus cuerpos en la mesa de lectura. El Com Con ya las había conectado a la red…

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

El parque seguía desértico y un silencio reinó por horas el lugar. Solo podía escucharse el viento, que arrastraba algunas que otra basura del suelo, como bolsas de papas fritas, latas de refresco, entre otros… Era un viento muy fuerte.

No había ninguna máquina funcionando, todos los bots estaban desactivados, y los que se encargaban de la limpieza esta vez dejaron el parque sucio tras la gran actividad.

En uno de los bancos donde la gente solía sentarse a descansar y disfrutar de las vistas del parque, se hallaba un Corrector. El corrector número dos, Synchro.

Estaba dormido, pero gracias a esto pudo reponer las energías y cargar la memoria consumida que ayer Follow y la actividad anormal de la web le hicieron gastar. El Corrector estaba acostado a lo largo del banco. Su brazo derecho colgaba del asiento y se movía de un lado a otro por la fuerza del viento, que además, se encargó de secarlo por completo.

Alguien caminó hacia él, proyectando su sombra en su cuerpo, gracias a la intensa y cálida luz del Sol. Lo empezó a llamar y a agitarlo.

El Corrector, escuchó en sus sueños algo que se parecía a esto: ¨Oiga, oiga despierte, ¿se encuentra bien Corrector?¨. El movimiento brusco lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó en el banco. Levantó la mirada muy aturdido, para ver qué sucedía.

Frente a él había un hombre de pelo castaño largo, el cual recogía en una cola. Llevaba una camisa con tirantas, un pantalón marrón claro y unos zapatos blancos.

Administrador: Vaya, por fin se ha reactivado Corrector…

Synchro: ¿Uh…? … … ¿cómo sabe que soy Corrector y quién es usted?

Administrador: En el registro el único programa que apareció es usted, bajo el nombre de ¨Corrector nº2¨ y solo usted está online ahora mismo… –Dijo el extraño hombre que sujetaba firmemente un libro electrónico –En cuanto a su pregunta, yo soy el señor Shinichi Kasuga, Administrador de Galaxy Land.

Synchro abrió la boca sorprendido mientras miraba a Shinichi de arriba abajo…

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora: **

¡Ohh!, ¡que desastre! xD, ¡cuñado y suegro encontrados oh my god!

Greymer es un personaje inventado por mí, no existe ni en el manga ni en el anime.


	14. Capítulo 14: The Power of The Admin!

**Capítulo 14: The Power of The Administrator!**

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

Synchro: Ah..ahhh…¡Archús! –El Corrector se resfrió tras haber dormido empapado en una larga y fría noche –Así que usted es el que creó Galaxy Land…

Admin. Shinichi: Bueno, junto con mi empresa… –El señor Kasuga carraspeó –Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas.

Synchro: Responderé con gusto.

Admin. Shincihi: Me imagino que usted ha presenciado lo ocurrido en mi página web, ¿podría contarme que pasó exactamente?

Synchro, tras estornudar nuevamente, se puso a meditar la respuesta, ayer estaba tan confundido que no sabía cómo plantear el tema…

Synchro: Me parece que hubo una tormenta y la gente se vio obligada a desconectarse… luego yo… –Recordó en ese mismo instante lo que le hizo a Yui y a las computadoras de la Sala de Control.

¨¿Realmente hice todo eso?, ¡¿por qué hice eso?!¨ Synchro no lo podía creer.

Admin. Shinichi: ¿Luego usted qué?

Synchro: Fui a revisar la Sala de Control, parece que el agua entró en contacto con las computadoras y explotaron… –No se detuvo en detalles, sabía que podría meterse en problemas…

¨¡Yo aislé la página del resto de la Red Com!¨ exclamó el Corrector en su mente.

Admin. Shinichi: Ya veo… esto es muy extraño…

Synchro: Creo que la página tiene el acceso denegado, porque ha sido asilado… ¿cómo pudo usted entrar?

Admin. Shinichi: Bueno…, en Galaxy Land hay un acceso de emergencia para el Staff, aunque nos ha costado acceder, quien haya sido que provocó esto lo hizo con mucha habilidad.

Shinichi es amante de la creación de virus, normalmente sus páginas web poseen una zona viral como la Red de Las aventuras submarinas.

¨¿Se refiere al _bugged_ área?¨ se preguntó Synchro.

Admin. Shinichi: Ya que es usted Corrector, ¿le importaría acompañarme hasta la Sala de Control?, me parece que así me sentiré más seguro…

Synchro: Por supuesto, pero… ¿dónde están los otros miembros del Staff? –El joven se puso de pie.

Admin. Shinichi: Hasta ahora he sido el único que pudo acceder… el acceso de emergencia está dando problemas también. Bueno, acompáñeme.

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

El humano y el programa de softwre fueron a la Sala de Control. Estaba totalmente destrozada, las máquinas chispeaban y aún salía humo de ellas. Shinichi empezó a examinarlas y a repararlas con su Panel de Control.

Admin. Shinichi: Vaya trabajo que me queda aquí… he trabajado tanto en este lugar… he pasado tantas horas sin poder estar con mi familia… y ahora de nuevo me toca estar aquí hincando los codos sin poder ver a mi mujer ni a mi hija… –Shinichi repentinamente empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño –¿Yui dónde te habrás metido?, ¡papá está muy preocupado por ti! –El Administrador murmuraba sólo, pero el Corrector pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Synchro: ¿Yui? –El Corrector miraba sorprendido al Administrador.

¨¿He… oído bien?, el resfriado no me estará trastocando los oídos ¿no?¨ se preguntó el programa.

Admin. Shinichi: Ay, sí… ella es mi hija… Oh, parece que estuvo también conectada… me alegro que aprecie el trabajo de su padre –Decía el Administrador mientras se limpiaba los mocos del llanto.

¨ES…EL CREADOR DE YUI ¨Synchro estaba atónito. Jamás pensó que conocería al padre de la joven. De repente, se puso muy nervioso, no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse ante una persona tan importante como él. El Corrector a veces suele olvidar algunos asuntos de los seres humanos como que qué eran… si padres o creadores.

¨¡Claro, por eso su apellido me sonaba tanto!, ¡Por los diablos del lag!, ¿y ahora qué debería hacer exactamente?...un momento, ¿sabrá él si Yui volvió al mundo real?, ¿tendrá información de cómo se encuentra?... ¡esta es mi oportunidad!¨

Synchro: Ohh, a-así q-que su hija e-estuvo aquí… –Estaba muy nervioso –¿Está bien?

Shinichi miró a Synchro y lo abrazó desesperadamente, dejando al Corrector sin habla.

Admin. Shinichi: ¡NO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

El Corrector sintió un nudo en la garganta y su estómago se encogió de la angustia…

Synchro: ¡¿Le…sucedió algo malo?!

Admin. Shinichi: ¡No lo sé!, ¡pero actúa muy raro!, hace dos días que está muy rara!, ¡y eso no es todo!, ¡se escapó de casa!

Synchro: ¿¡En serio!?, ¿¡sabe dónde fue exactamente?! –El Corrector agarró fuertemente al señor por los hombros.

Admin. Shinichi: ¡ESO es lo que más me preocupa!, ¡creo que se ha ido con Shun Toho!

Synchro estaba absolutamente sorprendido y enojado. Unos celos terribles surgieron de su ser.

¨Shun Toho… Shun… ¡ah!¨

Las imágenes invadieron vertiginosamente su mente. Estaba recordando quién era exactamente aquel tipejo que se encontró ayer en el parque de atracciones…

¨¡Mi suplente!¨

*Flashback on*

Place: Com Net; Sleep Island; Gosser´s Castle.

Corruptor Freeze estaba decided a enfrentarse a los Correctores, consciente de que ya habían inicializado a sus dos compañeros, Virus y Yaggy, decidió luchar hasta el final en honor a los Corruptores.

Ella era consciente del plan de los Correctores, ellos debían estar todos reunidos y concentrar sus prismas Correctores en la esfera del báculo mágico de la Iniciazlizadora para que su inicio fuera extremadamente potente y corrigiera a los programas defectuosos.

Asique los separó expulsándolos de la área nevada con una fuerte ventisca congelada.

Los Correctores se encontraron en un espacio desconocido y no encontraban a Yui. Freeze continuó con su lucha, pero Synchro se interpuso en sus planes. El Corrector estaba hacienda resistencia con su espada bloqueando el báculo de Corruptor Freeze.

De repente un joven apareció aferrándose a la mano de Yui. Luego el joven empezó a gritar desesperado y se convirtió en uno de los Corruptores de Grosser.

Corrector Yui: ¡¿Shun, qué pasa?!

Freeze: ¡Al fin, Metal, empieza a pelear!

IR: ¡Es el otro Corruptor!, ¿¡cómo pudo engañarnos!?

Corrector Yui: ¡Cielos…! –La joven estaba totalmente en shock.

Corruptor Shun: ¡En guardia! –El médico desenvainó su espada.

Synchro: ¡Grrrr! –El Sincronizador apartó a Freeze y se colocó en modo defensivo frente a Yui para combatir contra Shun –¡Ya verás!

Shun atacó al Corrector con su espada y éste logró bloquearlo.

Corrector Yui: ¡Shun!

*Flashback off*

El Corrector tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus dientes apretados rechinando de la rabia. Su ceño estaba muy fruncido.

Admin. Shinichi: Ah… ¡qué interesante!, eres un programa muy extraño y avanzado… me has tirado mucho de la lengua. Me recuerdas bastante al programa que desarrollé hace unos años, Feena…

Synchro: Amh –El Corrector no tenía ganas de hablar más, estaba de muy mal humor.

Admin. Shinichi: Eso no es asunto suyo, asique deje de preguntar –Su voz sonaba autoritaria –Aunque ha sido muy amable en preocuparse. Ahora si me permite debo empezar a trabajar.

Synchro: Claro, disculpe –El corrector empezó a sentirse algo decaído, quizás el resfriado estuviera afectándolo cada vez más…

El resto del Staff logró acceder un par de horas más tarde. El _fixing_ estaba avanzando con más velocidad. Pronto Shinichi volvería a casa y Synchro iría a averiguar cómo encontrar a Yui y reportar al Profesor Inukai sobre los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron últimamente.

Su Com Con no le permitía comunicarse con nadie de ningún modo… así que el Corrector sospechó que estaba roto, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse de guardia con el Staff de Galaxy Land y esperar a que se solucionaran los problemas técnicos de la página web virtual.

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Las chicas aparecieron en el Chat Room.

IR: ¡Yui, Haruna!, por fin vinieron ¿por qué tardaron tanto? –IR estaba muy desesperado.

Haruna: Es que quería hablar con ella en privado. Bueno, ¿qué sucede IR?

IR: Galaxy Land tuvo un comportamiento anormal ayer y ahora no se puede acceder—El octavo Corrector se dirigió a la rubia —¡Yui!, tú estabas con Synchro, ¿qué pasó exactamente?, ¿qué llegaste a ver antes de desconectarte y dónde está Synchro?

Yui: Espera, espera… ¡un momento! –Yui miraba enojada a IR –¿Cómo sabes que estaba ayer con Synchro en Galaxy Land?

IR: _Ooops!,_ esto… –El Corrector se dejó en evidencia –Verás, Yui… es que…

Yui lanzó una mirada asesina al Corrector IR.

_To be continued…_


	15. Capítulo 15: Solar Eclipse

**Capítulo 15: Solar Eclipse.**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Control: Bravo IR, no podrías cerrar un poco la boca ¿no?

IR: Lo siento…

Prof. Inukai: Chicos no es momento para discutir tonterías. Vayamos a lo que nos concierne, ¿de acuerdo? Yui, por favor dinos lo que sepas sobre lo ocurrido.

Yui: Bueno, a decir verdad no estoy muy segura… empezó a llover y Synchro comenzó a comportarse muy extraño…

Prof. Inukai: ¿Qué hacía Synchro exactamente?

Yui: Pues… primero no me prestaba atención, estaba como perdido… luego empezó a marcharse y cuando fui a detenerle… me gritó, me tiró al suelo y por último se marchó corriendo.

Control: Vaya bestia, claro que no podría tratarse de otro programa… el lobito.

Anti le dio un pellizco al Corrector número uno por su insolencia y éste lo recibió con un _¨ouch!¨_

Prof. Inukai: Eso estaba bastante fuera de lugar… ¿y luego qué pasó?

Yui: Pues me enojé y me desconecté…

Prof. Inukai: Hmmm, ¿Haruna?

La pelifucsia había permanecido todo el rato callada.

Haruna: ¿Si, tío?

Prof. Inukai: Sospechamos que el comportamiento de Synchro ha sido alterado por ese torrencial…–A continuación el Profesor las informó acerca de todo lo que habían averiguado.

Haruna: ¿En serio?, ¿mi voz?

Yui: ¿Cómo es posible Profesor?, ¡Haruna nunca haría algo así!

Prof. Inukai: Lo sé, además dudo que sepas alterar una página virtual de ese modo, Haruna.

Anti: Parece ser que hace unas horas la lluvia se detuvo, Profesor… –La bella Corrector sacó su bola de cristal, que levitaba en el aire haciéndose transparente para intensificar la imagen –Voy a intentar averiguar qué es de Synchro, es la única pieza del puzle que nos falta…

Todos miraron con atención la bola de cristal, lo único que pudo observarse fue algo parecido a un brillante anillo.

Yui: ¿Qué es esa luz?

Pero nadie tenía una respuesta en mente…

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land; Control Room.

Admin. Shinichi: Listo, parece que todo está arreglado… veamos cómo se desarrollan los funcionamientos técnicos de la página antes de permitir el acceso a los usuarios… –El agotado Administrador se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

El Corrector y el Staff salieron de la Sala de Control. Estaban exhasutos, Synchro del aburrimiento y el Staff por todos los problemas que tuvieron que resolver en la página virtual.

Se hizo muy tarde, el parque estaba totalmente iluminado y era de noche. Todo parecía adecuado si no fuera porque aún seguía sin visitantes. Los _bots_ encargados de la limpieza realizaron su tarea con éxito.

El Corrector intentó tomar profundamente el aire puro de la refrescante noche, pero estaba algo congestionado por el catarro.

Estar confinado en la Sala de Control todo un día le resultó muy agobiante, asfixiante y desesperante. Por no decir que estaba de muy mal humor con lo que el padre de Yui le comentó acerca de la chica.

El viento volvía a soplar con intensidad y la melodía de los grillos la acompañaban con armonía, provocando que el joven se estremeciera.

¨Es hora de ir a ver al Profesor Inukai… hay tantas cosas que debo decirle...¨ pensó el Corrector. Ya pensaría más tarde como encarar el asunto de Yui.

Admin. Shinichi: Bien, acceso activado –Anunció el Administrador al resto del Staff. Luego se dirigió a Synchro que se encontraba cerca de ellos –Ya puede retirarse Corrector, ha sido de gran ayuda que estuviera de guardia con nosotros, es un placer haberlo conocido –El Administrador alargó el brazo para estrechar la mano con la de Synchro.

Synchro: El placer es mío, señor Kasuga –El Corrector apretó su mano. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus manos no tenían los guantes puestos.

El Staff se retiró a descansar, todos se habían desconectado...

Synchro empezó a pasear por el iluminado parque mientras pensaba.

¨Yui… ¿Y si intento comunicarme con ella primero?, ¿funcionará ahora mi Com Con?¨

Miró fijamente su pulsera. La esfera de su Com Con brilló con intensidad, al parecer, reflejó alguna luz.

El Corrector dirigió sus ojos esta vez al cielo nocturno. Era inmenso y precioso, las estrellas brillaban con alegría, pero muy artificialmente. Además podían presenciarse a gran escala algunos planetas y astros errantes. Era en definitiva, una vista impactante superior a la de cualquier planetario avanzado. Pero el Corrector ignoraba como sería el cielo en el mundo real.

¨¿Será tan bello como el cielo de la Realidad Virtual?¨ sus ojos quedaron enfocados esta vez en un fenómeno poco habitual. Se podría decir que era un eclipse solar…

Sin previo aviso su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte… ¨Ahhh, me siento mareado¨

El Sincronizador se llevó las manos a la cabeza, empezó a sentir un dolor terrible en la sien. El bello le crecía rápidamente por las manos y su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar de volumen.

Synchro: ¡N-no puede ser!, ¡no!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Anti: Parece que Synchro sigue en Galaxy Land… oh… ¿oh? –La esfera de cristal se empezó a agrietar y estalló desparramando todos los trozos de cristales por el salón. Todos gritaron impactados ante lo ocurrido.

Control: ¿Estas bien Anti?, ¿te has cortado? –Dijo el preocupado Corrector número uno mientras se acercaba a la peliverde.

Anti: No me ha pasado nada, gracias Control…

Control: ¿Y los demás?

Todos afirmaron estar bien. Control, tras asegurarse de que Anti estaba bien, miró rápidamente el monitor del Profesor Inukai.

Control: Parece que ahora hay acceso.

Yui: ¡Debemos ir ahora mismo! –Ordenó la Corrector mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca del asombro.

Todos asintieron y fueron al Portal dejando al Profesor Inukai solo.

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

IR: ¿Dónde estará Synchro?, ¡este parque es enorme y está algo oscuro!

Freeze: Detecto un virus… –La pelirroja se puso en alerta mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla.

Rescue: Mi radar también se ha activado… –Anunció mientras miraba como el mapa de su radar flotante pitaba mientras señalaba el objetivo en la pantalla de rastreo – ¡miren!, ¡es ahí! –Rescue señaló a lo lejos, cerca del tren embrujado. Una silueta prominente estaba parada aguardando en silencio.

Yui: Pero…, pero…si es… ¡SARNOSO!

Todos exclamaron, excepto Anti, que predijo su identidad.

Anti: ¡Yui no te acerques!, ¡va a atacarte!

Yui no la escuchó, fue corriendo hacia él. Los demás Correctores la siguieron.

Yui: ¡Pulgoso!, ¡heeeey! –Gritó ya cerca del lobo que la observaba en silencio, como intentando reconocerla, porque había algo ¨raro¨ en ella. Estaba más linda de lo normal.

Ante el apodo que soltó la rubia, el Corrector reaccionó:

War Wolf: ¿Pulgoso?, ¿yo? –El lobo sacó un espejo pequeño y se reflejó.

Desde que Synchro era consciente que fue transformado por Grosser y tras volverse a convertir en lobo por segunda vez debido al virus Bogles, su trauma fue tan grande que estaba obsesionado con su imagen, asique siempre llevaba un espejo consigo. Por supuesto, Yui no ayudó en absoluto con todos los apodos que le asignó al acomplejado Corrector.

Yui: ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿por qué volviste a ser pulgoso? –Le señaló burlonamente a la armadura metálica que llevaba puesto.

War Wolf: ¡¿Hm?!, vaya, vaya Yui… ¿no eres DEMASIADO insolente?, ¡mereces que te enseñe modales, niñita!... ah, ahhhh, ¡Atchús!

IR: ¡Cuidado, Yui!

Yui: ¡Ah…! –¨¡Lo había olvidado, Synchro está actuando fuera de lugar!¨

La Corrector se apresuró en tomar una decisión. Miró a IR haciendo un gesto que el Instalador comprendió a la perfección. Yui alzó su mano y se transformó en Corrector Yui, gracias al actualizado Com Con, no necesitaba que el Instalador descargara su traje elemental.

IR instaló su prisma en la joven haciendo que su traje elemental cambiara a uno más apropiado para la lucha a base de fuerza. Se trataba de un traje curioso con forma de _bunny_.

War Wolf lazó una bola de fuego de la esfera que llevaba en el pecho, sorprendiendo a la chica que se encontraba con la guardia totalmente en baja mientras descargaba su traje elemental de tierra.

Control se acercó a la velocidad de la luz y tomó a Corrector Yui en sus brazos alejándola rápidamente para esquivar el ataque.

Control: ¡He venido a rescatarte, princesa mía!—Al Corrector número uno siempre le gusta hacer el papel de héroe que rescata bellas damas, aunque sigue interesado en Anti… –Yui estas muy pesada…

Corrector Yui: ¡Control! –Yui sonrió. A continuación agarró su mejilla y empezó a estirarla como si fuese de goma haciendo sufrir al Corrector, por su último comentario… –¿A quién dices que esta pesada?, ¿ehhh?

Control: ¡Uy, uy, uy!, ¡para!, ¡duele muchísimo!, ¿no ves que tu traje se basa en la fuerza bruta?

War Wolf al ver cómo Control la tomaba en brazos y cómo la había llamado, entró en cólera.

War Wolf: Ustedes dos… ¡merecen ser borrados ahora mismo!

Corrector Ai: ¡Eco, dame el poder del agua, rápido!

Eco: ¡Recibido! –El pequeño Corrector le entregó su poder que salió en forma esférica de su Com Con y Corrector Ai lo instaló, transformando su traje elemental de Corrector en otro estilo acuático.

War Wolf: ¡Cañón de fuego, máxima potencia!

Corrector Ai: ¡Rayo de agua, máxima potencia!

Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí haciendo resistencia. El fuego al entrar en contacto con el agua, en vez de apagarse, provocó que el agua se evaporara.

Follow: _Wow!, _¿cómo es posible que Synchro resista el elemento opuesto al suyo?

Peace: Probablemente el virus haya potenciado mucho más sus ataques…

El Corrector Synchro empezó a sentirse peor debido al resfriado asique detuvo su ataque esquivando el de su oponente. Acto seguido se retiró desapareciendo por una zona algo oscura, perdiéndose de la vista.

IR: ¡Ay, no puede ser!, ¡se nos ha escapado!, ¡debemos capturarlo y llevárselo al Profesor Inukai para que encuentre un antídoto de ese virus!

Control: Está muy oscuro, dudo que podamos encontrarlo… y si lo lográramos con la ayuda de Rescue y Freeze, sería en vano, los Com Con dejaron de responder por completo justo ahora y con ellos nuestros poderes quedaron anulados… –El líder observaba fastidiado su brazalete electrónico.

Rescue: No entiendo cómo se hizo tan fuerte, ese virus debe de ser muy peligroso…

…

**El cielo y el infierno los papeles intercambiarán, y con ellos tu enemigo ante ti se presentará.**

…

Todos los Correctores acordaron en ir a buscarlo y capturarlo cuando sus Com Con se encuentren capacitados…

¿Podrán lograrlo?

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Tercera profecía cumplida.


	16. Capítulo 16: Punishment

**Capítulo 16: Punishment.**

Viernes de marzo, año 2023.

Haruna y Yui aquella noche, en Galaxy Land, se habían encontrado con la insospechada Profesora Manami Sayama.

(**Ella no las reconoció, porque iban vestidas de Correctores. Al final de este capítulo aclararé un asunto respecto a ese suceso.)

Place: Real World; Library.

Las dos jóvenes se desconectaron de Red Com. Al despertar recordaron que se habían conectado desde la Biblioteca central. En la Red Com era de noche, y en el mundo real, como el tiempo pasa más rápido, ya era la tarde.

El rincón que eligieron era tan discreto y aislado, que ningún encargado de la biblioteca se percató de que dos estudiantes quedaron encerradas todo un día, noche, parte de la mañana siguiente y parte de la tarde. Eran las seis y media pm.

Al despertar las chicas intentaron moverse, pero sus músculos estaban contracturados por dormir en una mala posición. Lentamente fueron moviéndose hasta que sus estómagos protestaron. Evidentemente, ayer solo llegaron a desayunar.

Yui: ¡Ay!, me muero de hambre…

Haruna: Yo también, ¿vamos a comer a algún lugar?

Yui: ¡Ah!, ¡está bien, pero no nos demoremos!, ¡mi padres podrían estar preocupados!

Haruna: De acuerdo –Dijo la chica algo triste. Ella sabe que nadie la esperaba en casa.

Las chicas salieron de la Biblioteca central. Al pasar por la salida la bibliotecaria se acomodó las lentes que llevaba puestas mientras no ocultaba su asombro. Naturalmente no las vio acceder en ningún momento del día y eso le creó confusión.

Cerca había un famoso restaurante de platillos chinos populares que ofrecía comida hasta las diez de la noche, pero para llegar, debían primero pasar delante de la cafetería que visitaron ayer.

Al acercarse, vieron al atractivo mozo de oscuro cabellos y ojos grises limpiando los cristales de las grandes ventanas de la cafetería mientras tarareaba una canción de Queen: ¨_Don´t stop me now¨._

Frotaba los cristales con tanta insistencia, que éstos reflejaron a las dos muchachas que se estaban aproximando, por lo pulcro que habían quedado.

El mozo se volteó a saludarlas con una gran sonrisa que lo favorecía bastante.

Greymer: ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa chicas! –Las dos jóvenes se ruborizaron y saludaron embobadas – ¡No me esperaba que regresaran tan pronto!, ¿quieren pasar a tomar la merienda?

Haruna: L-lo sentimos mucho, pero aún no hemos almorzado…, vamos al restaurante chino –Dijo Haruna algo tímida.

Yui: Sí…, encima tenemos prisa porque se nos hace tarde, no creo que podamos pasar a merendar hoy –Yui se lamentó.

Greymer frunció el ceño, como dando a entender que lo habían ofendido. Las chicas al notar el cambio de humor del mozo, se sorprendieron.

Greymer: ¡Bueno, no se preocupen!, vuelvan cuando quieran, pero prométanmelo, ¿sí? –El mozo al ver que había asustado a las jóvenes volvió a sonreír.

Yui: ¡Claro!, ¡hasta luego!

Haruna: Hasta pronto.

Greymer: ¡Cuídense!

Los tres se despidieron y volvieron a sus actividades.

En el restaurante, las dos amigas empezaron a comentar la reacción del mozo.

Haruna: No sé por qué, pero ya no me agrada tanto… –Dijo preocupada la joven mientras sostenía su cuenco de ramen con carne de cerdo.

Yui: Hmm, quizás hoy no habrá sido su día.

Haruna: Es posible… Y hablando de eso, Synchro sí que tiene problemas.

Yui sonrió para animar a su amiga.

Yui: No te preocupes Haruna, es cuestión de encontrarlo y dejarle al profesor el trabajo de desarrollar, junto con Virus en su laboratorio, el antídoto del virus que lo ha infectado. ¡Estoy segura de que pronto se arreglará!

Haruna: Eso espero…

Las dos chicas terminaron de almorzar y corrieron a la estación de trenes, ya eran las ocho de la tarde y estaba oscureciendo. Viajaron sin problemas y llegaron a casa.

Haruna sabía que no había nadie, pero Yui en cambio, sí se llevó una sorpresa, sus padres se encontraban ausentes.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Subió a su habitación. Al entrar iba a encender la computadora de mesa para ver si había alguna noticia nueva, pero su mirada se clavó en su laptop que reposaba en su escritorio.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Pero ante la confusión, decidió cerciorarse de si aquel día había imaginado ver ¨eso¨ en la pantalla mientras cumplía su castigo.

Tomó la laptop entre sus manos y se sentó en su cama mientras miraba la tapa con atención. Cuidadosamente la abrió, la pantalla estaba oscura, la laptop estuvo varios días encendida pero había entrado en estado de hibernación para no agotar la batería.

Al encenderla, el Sistema Operativo empezó a reanudarse, cargó el escritorio y a continuación recuperó la última actividad que estuvo en el primer plano de la pantalla.

Su archivo de texto había recuperado todos los problemas de matemáticas que habían desaparecido tras el gran esfuerzo de la pobre estudiante.

Nada más se podía observar en la pantalla.

Yui suspiró de alivio. En ese mismo memento recibió un e-mail del Profesor Inukai y sus padres regresaron a casa. Ella decidió mirar rápidamente el correo antes de bajar y saludar a sus padres.

En la pantalla podía observarse esto:

Mensaje de entrada / new message / Urgente

Yui rápidamente hizo_ click_ en el mensaje del Profesor Inukai y empezó a leer.

…

_Querida Yui, buenas noches. Se les olvidó a ti y a Haruna entregarme sus Com Con para que los repare. Como ya es tarde y no es recomendado que vayan a mi casa a estas altas horas de la noche, envié el ave azul de Rescue para que vaya a recogerlo. _

_Intentaré que estén listos lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, no podremos enfrentar y capturar a Synchro. Los tendré que arreglar en la Red Com para disponer de más tiempo._

_Un cordial saludo de parte de Mototsugu Inukai._

…

*Toc, toc* … *toc, toc*

Yui escuchó un extraño ruido. Miró su ventana y encontró a la hermosa ave azul que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Rescue envió con un mensaje de emergencia por culpa de Grosser, que decidió detener a la Red Médica. Aquella vez, el pequeño animalito estuvo herido, asique Yui se lo entregó a Shun para que ayudara a su amiguito de color azul.

Ahora el ave se veía lleno de energía y vitalidad. En su pata izquierda llevaba enganchado el Com Con de Haruna.

Yui extrajo su Com Con de la muñeca y abrió la ventana para sujetar el suyo en la patita derecha del ave.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, eran sus padres y no lucían muy contentos. El ave salió volando hacia la casa del Profesor, en ambos sentidos de la palabra, tras percibir aquel movimiento tan brusco.

Su padre, agotado del trabajo que tuvo que realizar en Galaxy Land, llegó la noche anterior muy angustiado. Su madre le informó de que la niña aún no había vuelto. Ambos estaban furiosos y preocupados.

Su madre quiso llamar a la policía, pero cuando tomó su teléfono móvil para realizar la llamada, recibió un mensaje de la amiga de Yui, Haruna. Ella escribió y envió un sms diciendo que Yui se encontraba pasando la tarde y toda la noche en su casa y que volvería más tarde.

Sus padres se quedaron más aliviados pero eso no fue suficiente para apagar su enojo. La profesora Manami Sayama, los citó ayer a la tarde para comunicarle que su hija no asistió a clases durante un par de días, y que parecía que la niña tenía algún tipo de problema relacionado con asuntos de Internet.

…

Shinichi: Así que Yui, lamento decírtelo, pero tendré que suspenderte la conexión a Internet durante un tiempo –El padre desactivó el acceso a Internet y le retiró el URV que ella tomó prestado de él… (las lentes que los usuarios normales suelen utilizar para conectarse a la Red Com).

Yui quedó preocupada, porque sabía que si surgía alguna emergencia, no podría conectarse ni por su computadora ni por el Com Con, ya que éste último fue enviado a reparación. La joven pensó que no tendría más remedio que acceder desde otro lugar. Hoy en día, es difícil no encontrar un lugar que no tuviera acceso a Intenet y a la Realidad Virtual.

Pasó todo el fin de semana sin poder salir ni comunicarse con nadie porque su madre también le retiró el teléfono.

Pareciera que la joven no tuvo suficiente con el sermón de sus padres y el castigo que le asignaron, ya que el lunes al comenzar las clases, Manami Sayama la retuvo junto con Haruna en sus clases como de castigo durante toda la semana, llenándolas de tarea que hacer por la tarde en la misma aula. Supongo que algo de informática habría aprendido…

Toda esa segunda semana de marzo fue un desastre, todos los días estuvo castigada.

En la tercera semana, Haruna recibió un e-mail del Profesor, diciendo que los Com Con estaban listos. Ella fue a buscarlos, porque su amiga aún no tenía permitido salir de casa, ni siquiera podía recibir visitas de sus amigos.

Fue así como en la Red Com, el martes por la mañana de esa tercera semana. Un lobo feroz volvió entrar en acción tras recuperarse de su resfriado.

Ahora que Synchro estaba en condiciones, la situación de los Correctores se dificultó. Tanto Haruna como Ai, intentaron contactar con Yui porque las cosas empezaron a complicarse gravemente. No sólo el Corrector número dos estaba causando problemas, había otros asuntos aún desconocidos que empezaron a afectar a la Realidad Virtual y al mundo real de forma muy negativa.

¿De qué se tratará?, ¿logrará Yui salvarse del castigo y ayudar a sus amigos?

_To be continued…_

** **Nota informativa de la escritora. Lectura no obligatoria.**

Respecto al por qué, la Profesora Manami no reconoció a Yui y a Haruna en Galaxy Land la noche que se enfrentaron con War Wolf:

Puede existir un error de capacidad para reconocer la identidad de todos los usuarios que se conectan en Com Net. Sus apariencias en el mundo real, a veces, no suelen ser reconocidas en el Mundo Virtual, aunque se vean iguales. Pero podría tratarse también de algún sistema de seguridad en versión beta.

Los amigos de Yui, por ejemplo, vieron a Yui como Corrector y nunca la reconocieron como tal, ni la interrogaron al respecto. En el caso de Ai Shinozaki, Yui y Haruna sospechaban de su identidad como Corrector, pero no estaban seguras de si ambas eran la misma persona, y no podían probarlo, aunque se hayan visto tanto el mundo real como en la Realidad Virtual.

En cuanto a los Correctores, tienen un sistema de seguridad más añadido. Si les hicieran _screenshot_, por algún intento de robo de identidad, la imagen saldría tremendamente borrosa con píxeles de tamaños grandes y deformes.

Encima es posible que muchos otros usuarios que se conecten a Com Net sean fraudes, porque pueden modificar su apariencia. Nunca podrías saber si la persona con la que contactas por la red resultaría ser auténticamente la misma en el mundo real, al menos que la conocieras en persona.

Este fue el caso, en el anime de Corrector Yui, donde la chica se conectaba a la web de deporte online. Allí conoció a un joven experto en tenis y otras actividades. Pero en el mundo real era un discapacitado, internado en el hospital donde trabaja Shun, que se había lesionado jugando al fútbol, y terminó en sillas de ruedas. En la web de deporte se mostraba plenamente sano, engañando a Yui.

Por cierto, en este episodio, sucedió algo importante. Yui se había enamorado de éste joven, pero sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos al descubrir que el futbolista estaba colgado por una enfermera de la zona. Esto lo mencioné por encima en el Capítulo 2 de mi fanfic.

Al final del episodio War Wolf (el bueno), se encontraba con los otros Correctores en la web de deportes después de combatir un brotes del virus Bogles. Cerca del final de la escena, Yui estaba hablando con el futbolista, feliz de poder haberlo salvado a él y a la web. En ese mismo momento War Wolf mostró celos al verlos felices hablando y dijo algo similar a ¨Pues a mí esto no me parece divertido¨ e IR le llamó celoso.

Digo que esto es importante, porque en el anime la relación entre Synchro y Yui no es explícita, y el anime es escaso en romance…


	17. Capítulo 17: Let's fight!

**Capítulo 17: Let's fight!**

Place: Information is not identified.

¿?: ¡Synchro!, ya sería hora de que empezaras a destruir la Red Com, necesito tu apoyo en otros asuntos más importantes, ¿que no te das cuenta?, tengo muchísimo trabajo como para estar ocupándome de ese… _juego de niños_.

War Wolf: Lo siento, _Excelencia_. Prometo finalizar pronto con la misión.

¿?: Antes que nada, asegúrate de que esos programas inútiles, los Correctores y esas niñitas se borren del mapa. Van a incordiar mucho.

War Wolf: Sus deseos son órdenes, Excelencia.

El sujeto de cabellos oscuros dio la señal de que su esclavo se retirase ante su presencia. Synchro acató las órdenes sin ninguna objeción. Mientras lo hacía ideó un plan para atraer a sus oponentes…

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui y sus padres estaban reunidos en el salón terminando la hora del almuerzo.

Ese día sus padres decidieron ¨levantarle¨ el castigo, pero con la condición de que ese día se quedara a cuidar del hogar, porque ellos debían ausentarse por temas de laburo.

Yui estaba feliz de tener un día sólo para ella y que sus padres la hayan perdonado.

El Profesor Inukai fue informado por su sobrina Haruna que Yui estaba confinada en su casa castigada. Ella creía que su amiga seguía sin poder recibir visitas asique ambos volvieron a enviarle el pájaro azul para que le entregara su Com Con.

Yui lo recibió sin ningún problema desde la ventana de su habitación. Cuando lo encendió apareció IR en la esfera.

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡¿dónde te habías metido?!, ¡La Red Com está en problemas y necesitamos tu ayuda ahora mismo!

Yui: Lo siento IR, estuve castigada… –Suspiró frustrada la joven.

IR: ¡Está bien, no nos entretengamos más con explicaciones!, ¡conéctate ahora mismo!

Yui: ¡Pues no haberme preguntado IR! –La chica resopló fastidiada –¡Corrector Yui enter!

IR: ¡Memoria de la Red Com en línea!

Place: Intermedium.

La conciencia de la chica ¨se transportó¨ hacia la Red Com quedando dormida nuevamente en el mundo real. IR la tomó de la mano como de costumbre.

Estaban en el espacio intermedio de acceso entre el mundo real y la Realidad Virtual. Allí podían observarse la entrada de cada página web virtual y las redes que los conectaban entre sí.

Yui: ¿A dónde vamos esta vez IR?

IR: Ha sucedido un problema en la página web de Westward Journey. Parece que Synchro ha comenzado a incendiar una aldea de gente humilde.

Yui: ¡¿Cómo dices?!, ¡ese sarnoso es todo un pirómano!, ¿qué me dices de Haruna y Ai?

IR: Verás Yui, como creemos que el virus que infectó a Synchro lo hizo más resistente, necesitamos que las tres lo inicialicen juntas al mismo tiempo. Quizás no sea necesario encontrar el antídoto del virus…

Yui: Entiendo, de acuerdo.

Place: Com Net; Westward Journey.

Cuando los dos Correctores entraron a Westward Journey, vieron que los demás Correctores se encontraban allí reunidos aguardando su llegada. Todos lucían serios.

Control: Yui, me alegro de que vuelvas a tomar tu cargo como Corrector, justo ahora, Synchro empezó a causar problemas… En fin, ¡Rescue, Freeze!, ¿pueden localizarlo?

IR: ¿Control podrías dejar de dar órdenes y sermonear?, es obvio que donde hay indicios de incendio es donde podría estar él.

Control: ¿Pretendes quejarte en un momento como este?

Corrector Haruna: ¡Basta chicos!, ¡empecemos a trabajar ahora mismo!, ¡Yui instala tu traje elemental!

Yui: ¡De acuerdo!, ¡instalar traje elemental descarga milagrosa! –La joven se transformó en Corrector y aferró con seguridad su báculo. Hacía mucho que ella no luchaba en serio con War Wolf… sintió una ligera nostalgia.

Una ola de fuego intentó alcanzar a los Correctores, que intentaron inmediatamente alejarse de él.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ay, ay, ay!, ¡que nos quemamos!, ¡Rescue dame tu energía!

Rescue le transfirió el poder del agua y la chica lo instaló cambiando su traje elemental por otro acuático.

Corrector Yui: ¡Restaurar agua! –Un fuerte tornado acuático apagó la gran ola de fuego, pero a la vez arrastró las casas de la aldea, haciendo que la gente gritase más despavorida que antes –_Ooops! –_Una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca mientras observaba como había empeorado la situación accidentalmente.

War Wolf: ¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡bien hecho Corrector Yui, no sabía que también compartías intereses conmigo en destruir esta aldea llena de hormigas!—Se burló Synchro aplaudiendo a la joven. Estuvo esperando a que todos se reunieran para acabar de una vez con ellos.

Corrector Yui: ¡Silencio, pulgoso insolente!, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ha sido un accidente?, ¡yo jamás haría daño a la gente y sé muy bien que tú tampoco! –La chica desinstaló el traje acuático para volver a su traje elemental – ¡Te enviaré directo al cesto de la basura!, ¿listo chicas?

(Esa es una frase típica de Yui cuando va a inicializar a algún oponente. Su origen viene del acto de descartar archivos en la computadora enviándolos a la papelera del escritorio antes de ser eliminado completamente).

Las tres Correctores humanas asintieron y apuntaron a War Wolf para inicializarlo. Al hacerlos sus báculos expulsaron estrellas de distintos colores, y como eran muchas el lobo no pudo esquivarlas. Desafortunadamente no provocó ningún efecto en él.

Control: ¿¡Qué!?

War Wolf: ¿De verdad creían que iban a derrotarme tan fácilmente?, ¡subestiman el poder de mi Excelencia! –Se reía atrozmente.

Peace: Ya lo creo, pero nosotros sabemos arreglárnoslas –El anciano creó una especie de cañón que apuntaba al lobo. Eco aprovechó ese momento para despistarlo usando el poder de la naturaleza, desviando el tornado de agua para atrapar a Synchro.

Cuando el tornado estaba cerca del infectado Corrector, éste logró esquivarlo, pero Peace disparó el cañón haciendo que una red lo atrapara.

War Wolf empezó a frustrarse al darse cuenta que no podía destruir la red de ninguna manera. Los Correctores lo sujetaron con fuerza y se lo llevaron como rehén a la base de reunión…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Trunk Quarantine.

El Profesor Inukai al comprobar el estado de su segundo Corrector, decidió encerrarlo en una habitación de cristal especial.

War Wolf: ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¡déjenme salir! –Synchro aporreaba el cristal con sus puños en vano.

Control: ¡No me digas que ignoras donde te encuentras Synchro!, estás en un baúl donde se aíslan los virus quedando en cuarentena.

War Wolf: Ya veo…por eso no puedo destruirlo.

Control: Pues vete acostumbrando a _la vida de una mascota doméstica, el perro siempre atado a la correa_.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ya basta Control!, no olvides que él es nuestro amigo… no un perro –Yui miraba tristemente a Synchro desde el otro lado del cristal.

Prof. Inukai: Bueno, ahora que te tenemos aquí es hora de proceder con la identificación del virus… pero no podremos hacer nada si no te estás quieto, Synchro –El Profesor se cruzó de brazos meditando una decisión.

War Wolf: ¡Sigan soñando!, juro que cuando salga de aquí los borraré a todos…

Corrector Yui: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Prof. Inukai: Rescue, nuestro querido Corrector tiene mucha energía… ¿le restamos un poco?

Rescue: Si no hay más remedio… pobrecito Synchro –Rescue fue a la computadora central y apretó un botón. Todos pudieron observar como una luz blanca que transmitía mucho calor, empezaba a quitar energía al acorralado lobo, dejándolo exhausto.

War Wolf que estaba hasta hace un momento de pie, se arrodilló en el suelo. Ya no podía sostenerse.

Corrector Yui: ¿¡Profesor qué está haciendo!?

Prof. Inukai: Tranquila Yui, eso no le duele en absoluto. Pero debemos conseguir que se esté quieto para extraer una muestra del virus… Rescue, adelante, ya puedes entrar.

Rescue traspasó sin ninguna dificultad la habitación de cristal. Como ella no es un programa infectado puedo acceder y salir sin ningún problema, además llevaba puesto su producto antivirus con ella...

War Wolf: No…te acerques…

Rescue: Tranquilo Synchro. Tú eres un guerrero muy valiente, estoy segura de que las inyecciones no te dan miedo… –La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y reconfortadora. Luego tomó el brazo del lobo e introdujo una jeringa extrayendo con mucha delicadeza una muestra de sangre del Corrector.

Cuando Rescue terminó la tarea, salió inmediatamente de allí y le entregó la muestra al Profesor Inukai.

Prof. Inukai: Supongo que es hora de ir al laboratorio de Virus. Chicos vengan conmigo un momento.

Los Correctores y el Profesor entraron al Chat Room.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Prof. Inukai: Yo sé muy bien que ustedes son fuertes y están cualificados para luchar. Pero me sorprende que lo hayan atrapado así de fácil. Me huelo que de alguna forma Synchro se dejó atrapar…

Los Correctores permanecieron en silencio.

Antes de que el Profesor Inukai se retirara a visitar a Virus, Yui le pidió permiso para estar en la sala de la habitación de cristal para vigilar a Syncho. Para ella, ver a su amigo prisionero y casi rendido por la escasa energía que llevaba le suponía un gran dolor…

Inukai al ver la cara de la joven aceptó, pero le advirtió que por nada del mundo entrase a la habitación. Ella asintió.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Trunk Quarantine.

Yui al regresar a la sala donde estaba Synchro, éste la observó callado y ella empezó a hacer lo mismo. Sus miradas se habían de alguna forma "conectado" reprimiendo algún tipo de comentario…

¨Wan-chan…¨ pensó a la joven mientras lo miraba. La chica se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las piernas.

¿Logrará War Wolf escapar de la habitación de cristal?, ¿Será el Profesor Inukai capaz de conseguir el antídoto?

_To be continued…_


	18. Capítulo 18: Antidote

**Capítulo 18: Antidote.**

Place: Com Net; Virus´s Laboratory.

El Profesor llegó al laboratorio. Estaba asombrado, era la primera vez que pisaba esa zona, y eso que él está acostumbrado a trabajar en laboratorios junto con su equipo...

Era tan grande como la biblioteca de su compañero Yaggy, la única diferencia era que el lugar era muy oscuro y en vez de haber estanterías con libros y asientos, había toda clase de probetas, tanques con muestras de otros virus y especies. Una gran computadora con un alto registro de datos asomaba en una esquina.

Virus además de ser científico, se dedicaba exclusivamente a la investigación.

El Profesor Inukai lo encontró muy ocupado manipulando con unos guantes de látex una especie desconocida. Esperó a que terminara de examinarlo para no sorprenderlo y provocar algún accidente.

Cuando éste terminó, los dos se saludaron y el Profesor le explicó el motivo de su visita.

Virus: ¡Vaya, buen trabajo, Profesor Inukai! –Dijo Virus mientras recibía la muestra de sangre de Synchro.

Prof. Inukai: El mérito es para todos los Correctores, juntos hacen un buen equipo.

Virus: ¡Bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa! –El ex Corruptor se mostraba entusiasmado.

Virus y el Profesor dejaron la muestra en una placa de cristal pequeña, para poder analizarla con el microscopio del laboratorio. El programa empezó a tomar y registrar notas en su gran monitor, mientras iba y volvía a revisar la muestra de sangre.

A continuación tomó la muestra y la puso en una larga probeta que contenía previamente un líquido de color azul. Al mezclar ambas sustancias, el líquido tornó a un color naranja oscuro. Por último lo dejó calentando al fuego mientras añadía unas sustancias desconocidas para el Profesor Inukai.

Virus extrajo la probeta y tapándola bien, la agitó para llevarla a un refrigerador especial de bajísimas temperaturas bajo cero.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Cuándo estarán listos los resultados? –Preguntó inquietado.

Virus: Dentro de una hora habremos obtenido el antídoto –Anunció Virus con toda la seguridad del mundo.

El Profesor se alegró de oír la noticia y estaba impaciente, no podía esperar. Empezó a pasearse de un lado para otro, le preocupaba que Synchro escapara y atacara a alguno de los Correctores.

El que espera tiene recompensa. La hora pasó lentamente, pero al final Virus sacó la muestra del refrigerador. Tenía un aspecto color transparente.

Prof. Inukai: ¿E-este es el antídoto? –Sus nervios provocaron que tartamudease.

Virus: 99% seguro, si no me he equivocado en alguna parte del procedimiento.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y si no tuviera el efecto destructor del virus?

Virus:…No lo sé. Podría matarlo, afectarlo gravemente o no afectarlo, aunque en realidad ignoro qué otros efectos secundarios podría causar.

Prof. Inukai: ¡N-no puede ser!

Virus: Hay un margen de error del 1%. En el mundo de las Ciencias, existen esos riesgos y usted lo sabe perfectamente –Comentó Virus fríamente.

El Profesor Inukai asintió. Ambos se retiraron para ir a la Sala de Cuarentena, donde el agotado Corrector los ¨aguardaba¨ contra su voluntad.

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Todos los Correctores, excepto Yui que se encontraba en la otra sala vigilando a Synchro, se acercaron y rodearon a Virus y al Profesor.

Empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, preocupados, haciendo confundir a los dos individuos que acababan de llegar.

Prof. Inukai: Chicos, chicos, basta. He traído el antídoto y es hora de aplicárselo a nuestro amigo… –El Profesor no mostraba felicidad mientras informaba a sus Correctores, y estos ni entendían por qué estaba tan serio. Ignoraban que la vida se su programa número dos podría ser afectada gravemente.

Todos entraron a la Sala. Yui se encontraba sentada en el suelo muy preocupada. Al verlos a todos sonrió.

Al Profesor Inukai le temblaba el pulso donde sostenía con fuerza la probeta con el posible antídoto. Su tensión era tal que podría hacer estallar el objeto entre sus manos.

Rescue: Vaya, el pobre Profesor está muy nervioso… No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de esto –Dijo la amable enfermera arrebatando la probeta de las manos del Profesor. Acto seguido, volvió a pulsar el botón de la computadora para extraer más energías al pobre lobo.

Cuando terminó, extrajo una jeringa estéril, cerrada previamente en un sobre aislado, y extrajo con cuidado el antídoto color transparente de la probeta.

Se acercó con seguridad a la habitación de cristal y entró para volver a aproximarse a War Wolf.

War Wolf: Aléjate… ¿q-qué vas a hacerme?

Rescue: ¡No te preocupes Synchro!, traje el antídoto para destruir el virus que llevas dentro… –La enfermera volvió a sonreír acariciando la peluda y suave cabeza del casi desmayado Corrector.

War Wolf:…

Rescue impaciente, tomó con fuerza la jeringa y le volvió a inyectar la aguja en el brazo, mientras Inukai palidecía gravemente y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

La enfermera, al notar que el Profesor se estaba desmoronando más de lo normal, preguntó:

Rescue: Profesor, ¿cree que... Synchro se pondrá bien?

El Profesor no respondió y ella se alejó de la habitación. Todos observaron y esperaron inquietos los resultados, excepto anti que reprimía una sonrisa al predecir lo que iba a ocurrir.

War Wolf empezó a transformarse recobrando su forma original humana. Al hacerlo todos exclamaron de felicidad mientras saltaban.

Rescue: ¡Ya no detecto el virus!, ¡qué alegría!

Freeze: Ni yo tampoco –Rescue abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja estrujándola al máximo.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Buen trabajo y muchísimas gracias Virus!, ¡lo hemos conseguido! –Hacía mucho tiempo que el Profesor Inukai no se mostraba tan aliviado y feliz.

Corrector Yui: ¿Synchro, puedes moverte? –La niña miraba entusiasmada a su amigo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Synchro se levantó con la poca energía que le quedaba y salió sin ningún problema de la habitación de cristal. Caminaba lentamente en dirección a Yui. Cuando ya estaba frente a ella se detuvo y le sonrió.

_To be continued…_


	19. Capítulo 19: Inside your mind

**Capítulo 19: Inside your mind.**

Yui en cambio al ver detenidamente a su amigo dejó de sonreír, sus pupilas se dilataron y los bellos de su piel se erizaron… Su amigo no estaba sonriendo de manera usual a como ella acostumbraba verlo. Los ojos del Corrector número dos se clavaron en los de Yui, mientras intensificaba su sonrisa, la cual estaba cargada de pura maldad. La joven pudo sentir su energía, nunca había visto a Synchro sonreír de aquella forma tan escalofriante, parecía auténticamente un antagonista.

…

**La solución ante la pesadilla fracasará y una nueva misión en tu camino se abrirá.**

…

Los otros Correctores decidieron ir a abrazarlo, pero se detuvieron al rato cuando éste rompió su prolongado silencio.

Synchro: Bueno, por fin estoy libre de esa _porquería_. Gracias por la amable atención, _estúpidos_ Correctores.

Los Correctores se quedaron helados al escuchar eso. Anti llegó a predecir que Synchro iba a desenvainar su espada e intentar escapar.

Anti: Freeze, ¡congela el programa!

Freeze sin entender, sopló aire que, al entrar en contacto con las piernas y los brazos del Corrector, lo terminaron congelando.

Synchro: ¡Por los malditos antivirus!, ¡déjenme salir de esta basura! –El Sincronizador estaba a punto de usar su poder elemental del fuego pero Control lo empujó tumbándolo al suelo brutalmente.

Rescue fue inmediatamente a por una camilla de pacientes para un psiquiátrico. Entre los dos subieron al congelado Corrector y lo ataron desde las extremidades.

Corrector Yui: ¿¡Profesor, qué le ocurre a Synchro!?

Prof. Inukai: ¡No lo sé!, ¿es algún efecto secundario del antídoto?

El científico loco empezó a revisarlo.

Virus: No. Él está completamente _normal_.

IR: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Synchro: ¡Suéltenme!, ¡juro que pagaréis esto, escorias! –El Corrector se mostraba alterado y lleno de ira mientras intentaba moverse inútilmente en la camilla que lo amarraba con fuerza.

Virus: Veo que hay algo aquí que evidentemente no encaja… Profesor Inukai, temo que tendremos que localizar al responsable que inyectó el virus a Synchro, me imagino que él tendrá una respuesta para todo esto.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y cómo lo haremos? –El Profesor miraba fijamente a Synchro que empezaba a insultarlos como un loco.

Yui jamás había visto tan alterado a su amigo después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Eco, al enfrentarse bajo las órdenes de Dark Haruna, hace tres años…

Haruna: Synchro, por favor dinos quién te hizo esto.

Synchro: ¿Cómo dices?, ¿y para qué iba a ofrecerles a unos inútiles como ustedes ese tipo de información? –El Corrector no reconoció la voz de Haruna.

Corrector Yui: Haga algo Profesor… –La joven estaba a punto de llorar.

Prof. Inukai: Hay una forma efectiva de averiguarlo, pero tendré que tener cuidado…

Ai Shinozaki: ¿Cuál?

Prof. Inukai: Tendré que _violar_ sus conocimientos personales…

Los Correctores miraron al Profesor en silencio, porque no habían comprendido ninguna palabra. Incluso Synchro se había callado, abriendo la boca sorprendido.

Prof. Inukai: *Ejem* En otras palabras, tendré que rebuscar en su memoria interna… al igual que aquella vez que tú Yui, entraste en la memoria de Ai, para acabar con el brotes de virus Blogles que ella llevaba en su conciencia.

Ai Shinozaki: ¡Pero, profesor!, es peligroso…

Corrector Yui: ¡Déjeme que me encargue yo!

Prof. Inukai: ¡No!, eso es muy íntimo, y creo que en la persona con la que más contacto ha establecido Synchro, es conmigo. Además yo soy su creador, este es mi trabajo.

El Profesor se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba el inmovilizado Corrector y la arrastró dentro de la habitación de cristal.

Prof. Inukai: Para no tener ningún tipo de complicación debemos dormirte Synchro.

Synchro: ¡No!, ¡deténgase de inmediato!

El Profesor salió guardando distancias.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Rescue, adelante!

Rescue: ¡Sí, Profesor! –La dulce Corrector volvió a activar aquella máquina extraña, extrayendo la energía suficiente para dejar a Synchro agotado, hasta terminar durmiéndolo.

A continuación, Inukai se asomó al Corrector de nuevo, tomando su Com Con y comenzó a desmontarlo.

Cuando la esfera fue extraída, Inukai incrustó su Com Con en él hasta unirlos. Acto seguido dijo ¨Memoria del segundo programa Corrector, enter¨.

El Profesor cayó profundamente dormido. Ahora mismo estaba introduciéndose en los recuerdos de su programa.

Todos los Correctores se quedaron de pie observando a los dos hombres como dormitaban.

A Yui le pareció muy tierno ver a Synchro dormir, aunque no lucía muy bien allí atado como un loco. Ella sabía que Inukai debía procurar no alterar la memoria del programa y tener cuidado de quedar atrapado allí dentro para siempre…

Place: Synchro´s Memory; Hall.

El Profesor se encontró ante un espacio, conocido como Hall, donde podía tener acceso a las burbujas de recuerdos del Corrector. Cada burbuja guardaba un recuerdo aislado y parte de esos datos se proyectaban en la burbuja indicando qué tipo de recuerdo es.

Al ser miles y miles de datos guardados, Inukai decidió buscar por orden cronológico.

Prof. Inukai: Atrás, más atrás… –Murmuraba mientras retrocedía por la línea de tiempo.

Una de las burbujas cercanas a él proyectaba una imagen un poco curiosa, era de Synchro en Galaxy Land corriendo bajo un torrencial de lluvia. Al observarla dejó de prestar atención por donde caminaba y accidentalmente entró en otra burbuja.

Place: Synchro´s Memory; Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

_Time: 3 weeks ago._

El verdadero Profesor Inukai se encontró de nuevo en el Chat Room. Miraba a todos lados desorientado. Allí pudo reconocer a los Correctores y a Inukai de la memoria de Synchro.

(Para no confundir a ambos, señalaré con asterisco al Prof. Inukai del pasado, el que Synchro recuerda que era y qué hacía.

Los Correctores acababan de llegar tras el llamado de IR porque Yui estuvo ausente en el mundo real, pero decidió volver para pasar un rato en la Red Com…

El Profesor Inukai del pasado estaba sentado frente a su monitor tecleando a gran velocidad.

¨Oh, ese soy yo… en la memoria de Synchro¨ pensó el verdadero Profesor Inukai.

Control, aun siguiendo con sus aires de Jefe mandón, se adelantó a sus compañeros para saludar a Yui.

Control: Ah, Anti una vez más estaba en lo cierto ¿no es una mujer maravillosa? –Control nunca dejaba escapar la oportunidad para alagar a Anti, ella solo suspiró cansada de sus jueguecitos de cortejo —Hola Yui, es una alegría volver a verte… ¿por…?

Rescue se adelantó interrumpiendo a Control con un pisotón en el pie provocando un agudo dolor en el pobre Corrector.

Rescue: ¡Ay! Pobrecito Control, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado –Dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Control como si se tratara de un gatito—Yui, ¿Por qué no te reuniste con nosotros en el bosque? –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Yui a modo de saludo.

Yui: ¡Ah, es que ese día…!

Synchro se encontraba aun en silencio observando la escena con los brazos cruzados. Pareciera que no se animaba a saludar a Yui, estaba algo tímido. Pero al ver que su amiga no se encontraba bien decidió intervenir el último.

El Profesor del pasado, interrumpió a Yui para comunicar al resto que debía salir un momento y que volvería enseguida. Al levantarse de su asiento para retirarse, se quedó parado ahí mismo. Había notado la presencia de su otro ¨yo¨, el verdadero Prof. Inukai, quien se encontraba en una esquina del chat observándolo a él también.

Los Correctores del pasado al ver cómo el Profesor del pasado se detuvo quedando totalmente paralizado, detuvieron la charla con Yui y dirigieron sus miradas curiosas al verdadero Profesor Inukai.

Verdadero Inukai: Oh… Disculpen, creo que entré accidentalmente al lugar equivocado.

Rescue: ¿Estoy alucinando?, ¡Hay dos Profesores!

Prof. Inukai*: ¿Quién eres tú?

Eco: ¡Es Follow!, ya está bien de bromas… –El pequeño resopló fastidiado.

Follow: ¿Te refieres a mí? –Follow estaba con ellos, no se había transformado en ningún momento.

Los Correctores miraron petrificados a Follow, al verdadero Inukai y al Inukai del pasado.

Control: ¿Q-qué está sucediendo aquí?

Verdadero Inukai: Bueno, debo explicarme antes de provocar conflictos en la memoria de Synchro.

Todos observaron al verdadero Prof. Inukai, poniendo caras de no entender ABSOLUTAMENTE nada de lo que dijo.

Verdadero Inukai: Todo esto es parte del pasado… Yo soy el Prof. Inukai original, y por cuestiones de emergencia tuve que acceder a la memoria de Synchro.

Synchro: ¿¡Quéééééééééé!?, ¡Bromeas!

Prof. Inukai*: Oh ya veo, accediste desde su Com Con…

Verdadero Inukai: ¡Así es!

Todos, incluido el verdadero Profesor se sentían extraños ante una situación como esa.

Yui: Pues yo no entiendo nada…

Synchro: ¡Profesor!, ¡por favor salga inmediatamente de mi mente! -El segundo Corrector se ruborizó mucho.

Verdadero Inukai: Como ya dije, se trata de una emergencia…

Synchro: ¿Ha pasado algo malo conmigo?

Todos empezaron a preocuparse terriblemente.

Verdadero Inukai: Así es… pero no te preocupes he venido a solucionarlo.

Synchro: ¿Puede decirme de qué se trata?

Verdadero Inukai: No puedo, no debo alterar tu memoria, Synchro. Tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien. En cuanto salga de esta burbuja tus recuerdos volverán a la normalidad y nunca quedará registrado que yo estuve aquí por error.

Prof. Inukai*: Vaya con cuidado, estimado yo del presente –Sonrió.

Los Correctores se quedaron sin habla ante el extraño acontecimiento. El verdadero Prof. Inukai alzó la mano y se alejó inmediatamente, saliendo de la burbuja.

Place: Synchro´s Memory; Hall.

Inukai suspiró. Aunque no lo pareciera, se había sentido muy tenso en esa burbuja de recuerdos.

Prof. Inukai: Me parece que aquí no encontraré nada, si Synchro tuvo la oportunidad de estar con el responsable de su infección viral, tendría que estar más adelante… –El señor hablaba sólo intentando analizar la situación mientras avanzaba por la línea del tiempo.

Después de una larga caminata, encontró una burbuja que proyectaba un lugar oscuro y a War Wolf arrodillado frente a alguien, que desde allí no logró identificar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces accedió.

Place: Synchro´s Memory; The information is not identified.

_Time: 6 hours ago._

¿?: ¡Synchro!, ya sería hora de que empezaras a destruir la Red Com, necesito tu apoyo en otros asuntos más importantes, ¿que no te das cuenta?, tengo muchísimo trabajo como para estar ocupándome de ese… _juego de niños_.

Inukai reconoció su acento como extranjero.

War Wolf: Lo siento, _Excelencia_. Prometo finalizar pronto con la misión.

¿?: Antes que nada, asegúrate de que esos programas inútiles, los Correctores y esas niñitas se borren del mapa. Van a incordiar mucho.

War Wolf: Sus deseos son órdenes, _Excelencia_.

Cuando el extraño personaje estuvo a punto de dar la señal de que su esclavo se retirase, se volteó al sentir una presencia más en el lugar.

Inukai estaba en shock…

¿?: Vaya, vaya… ¡pero si se trata del señor Mototsugu Inukai!, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –La identidad llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, una corbata color rojo, una falda cuadriculada y tableada de color rojo. Su pelo era oscuro y largo, recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos eran grises y fríos como el invierno. Estaba sonriendo de placer.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Dios mío!, ¡Karuiovski!, ¿Fuiste tú quien infectó a mi segundo programa Corrector?

Karuiovski: Así es –La joven sonrió nuevamente.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Y tú provocaste esa lluvia en Galaxy Land?

Karuiovski: Efectivamente. Ahora que me has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a por ti, no dejaré escapar la oportunidad, querido fundador de la Red Com–La misteriosa joven señaló con su dedo índice al Profesor –War Wolf, ejecútalo aquí y ahora mismo.

War Wolf: Sus deseos son órdenes, _Excelencia_.

El Corrector que se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a su ama, se puso de pie de inmediato y desenvainó su espada. Acto seguido se aproximó a su víctima para eliminarlo.

Prof. Inuaki: ¡No lo lograrás, Karuiovski! –El profesor alzó la mano como en la escena anterior y se alejó de la burbuja, salvándose del posible ataque de su controlado Corrector.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Trunk Quarantine.

_Time: Right now._

_Situation: End of Memory Exploration._

Rápidamente se desconectó de la memoria de Synchro y despertó dando un grito, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

Los Correctores se alegraron de ver que el Profesor volvía de su exploración. Éste, inmediatamente arregló el Com Con de Synchro con suma desesperación.

Control: ¿Por qué ha gritado, Profesor Inukai?, ¿acaso entró en una memoria intima de Synchro donde se estaba dando un baño y lo sorprendió desnudo?

Aquel comentario hizo estallar a carcajadas a todos los Correctores, excepto a Ai, que siempre seguía seria, Yui que se ruborizó al imaginar la escena y el mismo Profesor Inukai, que acababa de despertar.

Prof. Inukai: ¡NO es momento de bromas!, ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!, ¡debo _encontrarla_ ahora mismo!

IR: ¿Encontrarla?, ¿a quién?

El Profesor inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar, y se desconectó de la Red Com.

Los Correctores se miraron entre sí y luego miraron al dormido y atado Corrector número dos.

¿Quién es Karuiovski?, ¿a dónde fue Inukai?, ¿volverá Synchro a la normalidad?, ¿qué está pasando exactamente?

_To be continued…_

**Nota de la escritora:**

Cuarta profecía cumplida.

Al igual que mi personaje Greymer, Karuiovski es inventada por mí.


	20. Capítulo 20: Computer Lesson 1

**Nota de la escritora:**

En Why she wasn't a Corruptor like me?, Synchro tenía intención de ayudar a Yui a estudiar matemáticas, pero al final no resultó, y quizás alguien se haya decepcionado…

He aquí un regalo para los fans de la pareja. Se trata de tres capítulos especiales… ¿se imaginan a Synchro dándole clases a Yui?, ¿será posible que Freeze tuviese razón cuando acusó a Synchro como un malvado profesor?

¡Comprometedora situación!

Synchro: ¡Maldita sea…! –El Corrector escondió su sonrojado rostro dentro del abusivo cubo que lo acosó en las aguas termales El Girasol (?).

Alter Night: Podrás esconderte pero yo contaré la verdad a los lectores ji, ji… é.è En agradecimiento a los que me siguen leyendo, aunque no me hayan dejado comentarios, disfruten. _o

**Capítulo 20: Computer Lesson.**

**Parte I**

Los Correctores aturdidos por la reacción de Inukai, salieron inmediatamente tras él. Pero Yui, al no estar muy segura de que debía hacer exactamente, se quedó allí un momento más…

El tiempo de estancia en la Red Com resultó ser muy largo, forzándola a desconectarse pasado los cinco minutos mientras observaba a su adormilado amigo, sujetado en una camilla para dementes.

Ese día sus padres volvieron y al encontrar a la chica todavía en la casa se aliviaron. Al parecer, según sus padres la muchacha cumplió con su palabra.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, estaba preocupada por todos los conflictos que sucedieron en la Red Com...

Synchro aún encontraba en La sala del Baúl de Cuarentena durmiendo.

A la chica no le agradó saber que tras resolver lo del virus, su amigo siguió comportándose de manera extraña. Así que decidió que mañana por la tarde iría a averiguar qué le ocurría al Corrector y por qué el Profesor Inukai salió corriendo…

Al día siguiente por la tarde:

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Yui se conectó a la red y se transformó en Corrector Yui, por si acaso.

Al pasar por la Sala de Control sin querer tropezó con la silla donde suele sentarse Inukai, y presionó un botón del monitor sin darse cuenta.

En la pantalla del monitor apareció un reloj con cuenta regresiva del diez al cero. Pero Yui, sin haber siquiera mirado la computadora, fue directamente a La sala del baúl de Cuarentena, para comprobar cómo se encontraba Synchro.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Trunk Quarantine.

Al entrar pudo observar que su amigo seguía dormido. Ayer le habían extraído tanta energía que era normal encontrarlo en ese estado.

Su respiración era lenta, y sus labios se encontraban medio abiertos.

De repente una alarma empezó a sonar. La chica estaba sola y confundida, asique no supo cómo actuar.

El Corrector despertó tras es el gran ruido.

Synchro: Maldita sea, se me están durmiendo las muñecas de estar así atado… –Al sentirse observado, dirigió su mirada a la chica.

Corrector Yui:… –La Corrector estaba algo asustada.

Synchro: Eh, pequeña… si me sacas de aquí prometo que no te haré daño en un futuro –El Corrector intentó esforzarse en parecer convincente y suave.

La joven miraba a Synchro confundida, sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla, las lágrimas querían salir a toda costa.

Corrector Yui: N-no…

Synchro: ¡Lo juro!, ¡sácame de aquí rápido! –Empezó a presionarla.

Corrector Yui: No entiendo qué es esa alarma… –La chica estaba asustadísima y no sabía si confiar en su amigo.

Synchro: ¡Es la alarma que se activa cuando La base de reunión está apunto de detonarse! –Mintió.

En realidad era una alarma que se activó al haberse borrado un archivo importante, por culpa de haber apretado el botón sin darse cuenta. Por eso apareció en la pantalla un reloj de cuenta atrás, era para dar una oportunidad de anular el procedimiento durante diez segundos.

Yui: *snif* *snif* ¿Q-quieres decir, q-que este lugar va a explotar? –La chica lloraba intentado contenerse.

Synchro: ¡Sí!, ¿vas a irte y dejarme aquí morir?, ¿vas a…abandonar a tu _amigo_? –El Corrector empezó a manipular los sentimientos de Yui.

Corrector Yui: ¡No!

Synchro: ¡Pues apresúrate y sácame de aquí!

La joven intentó romper las cuerdas de acero que sujetaban al Corrector, e inútilmente pudo lograr romperlas.

Corrector Yui: ¡No puedo, Synchro! –La chica lloraba desesperadamente, no quería morir allí junto con él. Quería salvarlo y a ella misma también.

Synchro: ¡Usa tu báculo e inicia!

Corrector Yui: D-de acuerdo… ¡Corrector iniciar! –La joven destrozó las cuerdas de acero que sujetaban a su amigo con las estrellas que salieron de su báculo.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

El corrector se puso inmediatamente de pie y se fue a la Sala de reunión a desactivar la horrible alarma. Aprovechó también para activar una bomba en la Red del Mundo venturas submarinas, desde la computadora del fundador de la Red Com, Inukai.

Yui lo observaba confundida, al no entender de computación no sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente el Corrector, solo lo miraba como tecleaba a gran velocidad en el monitor.

Synchro: … De verdad, Yui, no puedes ser más inocente… eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que puedo engañarte con facilidad –El Corrector miró a la chica sonriendo cruelmente –Ese precioso océano profundo que tu creador desarrolló, terminará hundiéndose en la nada. Acabo de activar una bomba a contra reloj, para tu información. Ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu creador, de tus amiguitos, de Feena y del resto de usuarios online.

Corrector Yui: ¿Q-qué?

Synchro: ¡Hasta nunca! –El Corrector la apartó del camino y salió huyendo también.

Corrector Yui: ¡Espera!, ¡Synchro eres ODIOSOOOO!

El Com Con de Yui empezó a sonar, y ella, al no poder alcanzar a Synchro, se detuvo y contestó al llamado.

IR: ¡Yui!, ¡acabamos de detectar unos extraños relojes con cuenta atrás en la Red del Mundo de las aventuras submarinas!, ¡Feena nos avisó de su aparición en las oscuras profundidades del océano!

Feena era la ballena que programó Shinichi para guiar a los visitantes en aquella red, es un programa de software con su propia conciencia.

Corrector Yui: ¡IR, Synchro ha escapado y me ha dicho que acababa de activar una bomba allí mismo! –La chica estaba desesperada.

IR: ¿¡QUÉ!? , ¿¡Cómo demonios escapó Synchro?!

Corrector Yui: *snif* Ha…sido…mi culpa…*snif* *snif* ¡me engañó y lo liberé!

IR: ¡Tenemos que atrapar a Synchro y detener la bomba YA!, ¡reúnete con nosotros en la costa!, me parece que el único que sabrá desactivar esa bomba es el Profesor, ¡pero ha desaparecido!, asique supongo que Synchro sabrá como lo ha configurado… ¡debemos lograr que lo desactive!

Corrector Yui: ¡Allí estaré! –Dijo la chica mientras se pasaba la manga se su traje elemental por sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. Tan pronto como pudo traspasó en Quick Access Portal para llegar a la bella playa que conectaba con el azul y cristalino océano.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast.

Al llegar a la costa, no encontró a ninguno de los Correctores. El viento estaba tranquilo y a lo lejos se podía ver a las gaviotas volar por el bello horizonte. El ruido de las olas era profundo y serenado…

Corrector Yui tomó su Com Con para contactar con IR, pero Synchro se interpuso en la comunicación apareciendo en la esfera.

Synchro: ¡Vaya, Yui!, ¿qué haces tan sola en es esa aislada playa?, ¿acaso también quieres morir con tus amiguitos?

Corrector Yui: ¡Dónde escondiste la bomba Synchro!

Synchro: ¡Ohhh, no te enfades! –Su tono era burlón y hasta _bully_ –Tu eres una Corrector, ¿cierto?, ¡tú puedes desactivarlo si te lo propones!

Corrector Yui: ¡Basta!, ¡No entiendo qué te pasa y por qué actúas así!, ¿no se supone que el virus fue desactivado? –Las lágrimas caían hasta aterrizar en la esfera del Com Con –Por favor, Synchro… detén esta locura…por favor…

Synchro: No puedes dejarles a los demás siempre el trabajo, Yui. Te toca a ti deslumbrarme con tus conocimientos de Informática, ¡vamos!, te lo pondré más fácil… hay una Sala de Control en la playa donde te encuentras, si consigues encontrarla y desactivar la bomba a tiempo, los salvarás a todos. De lo contrario, ya puedes ir renunciando a tu cargo de Corrector y morir eliminada allí con ellos.

La comunicación terminó allí mismo. La joven, desesperada, empezó a correr por la desértica playa mientras levantaba la arena a sus pies, buscando frenéticamente algo donde pudiera hallarse la Sala de Control de aquella área viral.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net;Island.

Entre tanto, en una isla, a unos 120 metros de distancia con la costa, se encontraba el malvado Corrector desahogando su perversa risa.

Control: ¿De qué te ríes, Synchro?, a ver cuéntanos el chiste –Control apareció frente a él de brazos cruzados, detrás del Corrector número uno estaban los demás, excepto Anti.

Synchro: Pché, no es asunto tuyo.

Follow: Pues a mí sí me interesa… yo también quiero reírme…

IR: ¡Dinos dónde está Yui y la Sala de Control!

Synchro: No.

Eco: ¡Pues tendremos que sonsacártelo a la fuerza!, ¡naturaleza dame tu poder! –El pequeño Corrector estiró sus brazos invocando a la naturaleza con su energía.

Una peligrosa ola se acercó amenazante hacia Synchro, pero éste separó el agua dividiéndolo en dos partes con su espada.

Synchro: Así que quieren jugar, ¿eh?, recuerden que el tiempo corre. Lamento decirles que pronto todos ustedes serán eliminados.

Peace: ¡No, si podemos impedirlo!

Control: ¡Es hora de hacerte confesar!, ¡dinos dónde está Yui y la Sala de Control! –El Regulador se acercó vertiginosamente a Synchro asestándole un puñetazo en el lateral.

Synchro no pudo evitarlo porque Control era demasiado veloz.

El impacto provocó que el Sincronizador saliera suspendido en el aire y aterrizara brutalmente en el suelo golpeándose contra unas rocas.

Freeze: ¡Vaya Synchro, no es la primera vez que te golpeas con las rocas!, pues sí que estás lleno de mala suerte…

El segundo programa se puso de pie y con su espada se colocó en posición de ataque.

Control: ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa espada?, soy muy rápido, no acertarás ni un golpe –Le señaló mofándose de él para desafiarlo.

Synchro: Me…subestimas. Tú siempre tan presumido, ¡es hora de que te baje los humos! –El Corrector se sincronizó literalmente con la velocidad de Control adquiriendo la misma habilidad. Acto seguido, se acercó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Control mientras le golpeaba el estómago con la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo que el Corrector número uno expulse sangre por sus labios debido al impacto. Control se quedó inmóvil del dolor y no podía respirar, por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas contra la cálida arena, mientras ésta se teñía con su propia sangre.

Corrector Haruna: ¡Control! –La chica se tapó la boca para ahogar un angustioso grito.

Rescue: ¡Déjenmelo a mí!, ocúpense de él, chicos… –Dijo la enfermera mientras intentaba sostener a Control que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Synchro: Si les soy sincero, destruí la Sala de Control, no podrán desactivar la bomba –Informó mientras miraba fríamente como su compañero sufría en el suelo indefensamente.

IR: ¿¡Qué?!, ¿¡quieres decir que este lugar va a estallar sí o sí!?

_To be Continued…_


	21. Capítulo 21: Computer Lesson 2

**Capítulo 21: Computer Lesson.**

**Parte II**

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Island.

Anti: No… –La desaparecida Corrector, que se estuvo ocupando de intentar localizar al Profesor Inukai, entró en escena… –Creo que Yui está a punto de encontrarlo…es un lugar oscuro…

Synchro: ¿Oh?, así que llegó hasta allí… –El Sincronizador se apresuró a buscarla.

Eco: ¡Un momento!, ¡tú no vas a ningún lado! –El cuarto Corrector hizo crecer las plantas del océano de una forma tan rápida que acabaron alargándose como inmensas cintas amarrando a Synchro para detener su paso.

Éste, furioso, las cortó con su espada como pudo. Luego empezó a correr camino a la orilla mientras llamaba a Feena, pero Freeze congeló el suelo provocando que el Corrector resbalara y cayera al suelo.

Synchro: ¡Agh!, no sé patinar…

Freeze: Pues yo sí~

La Corrector empezó a mofarse de Synchro mientras patinaba alrededor suyo.

Rescue: ¡Ay, qué bien patina mi Freeze! –La enfermera terminó de calmar el dolor de su líder.

Synchro: ¡Qué infantiles son!, ¿no madurarán algún día? –El Corrector usó el elemento fuego y derritió el hielo de un solo ataque para seguir corriendo.

Control lo persiguió rápidamente, y Synchro volvió a sicronizarse con su velocidad. Peace intentó atraparlo con otra red, pero iba tan rápido que no pudo lograrlo, cuando disparó su cañón contra el objetivo, obviamente fracasó.

El segundo Corrector llegó a la costa antes que Control y subió al lomo de Feena, la ballena.

Synchro: ¡Es hora de navegar, Feena! _Let´s go to the Beach! –_Gritó emocionado mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la costa que se prestaba a lo lejos, en el horizonte marino.

Feena: ¡Sí!, ¡prepárense para un emocionante viaje con Feena!

Al parecer los animales marinos estaban bajo órdenes del segundo Corrector, y Eco no podía conseguir calmarlos.

La ballena empezó a viajar a gran velocidad. Follow se transformó en un ave fénix y Control montó encima de su lomo, pero su velocidad no resultó ser suficiente para alcanzarlos…

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Control Room.

Mientras, Yui creyó encontrar un pequeño puesto de Control en un lugar aislado de la playa, y desesperada entró. Allí había una computadora. En la pantalla decía:

_Dispone de __**40**__ minutos para desactivar la bomba…_

El número iba decreciendo a medida que los minutos pasaban, también incluía un segundero que descendía velozmente... Yui miraba confundida la computadora. Nunca fue amiga de ellas, no las entendía, las odiaba con toda su alma.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ay!, ¿qué debo haceeer?, hay tantos botones y cosas raras en la pantalla… ¡No entiendo nada! –Empezó a desesperarse mientras toqueteaba la máquina por doquier...

La joven tomó su Com Con e intentó contactar con IR.

Corrector Yui: ¡IR!, ¿¡IR estás ahí!?, ¡por favor, contéstame rápido! –Dijo mientras asomaba su brazalete a sus labios.

IR: ¿Yui? –El Instalador se presentó inmediatamente en la esfera.

Corrector Yui: ¡IR, encontré la Sala de Control del Mundo de las aventuras submarinas!, ¿dónde estás?, ¡debes ayudarme!, ¡rápido!

IR: ¡Estaba intentando localizar la bomba en el fondo oceánico, pero está muy oscuro!

Corrector Yui: ¡Me parece que Synchro dijo que se puede desactivar desde la Sala de Control!, ¡ven urgente!

IR: ¡Sí!, ¡allí voy!... ¿eh? ¡AAAH YUIII! –Una especie no identificada de alguna criatura marina se tragó a IR se un solo bocado.

Corrector Yui: ¿¡IR!?, ¡IR contéstame!, ¿¡qué pasó!?

Un ruido llamó la atención de la joven, que al mirar vio como la puerta de la Sala de Control se abría dejando paso a un Corrector.

Corrector Yui: ¡Synchro!, ¡desactiva la bomba ya!, ¡por favor…!

Synchro: ¡Yui!, me alegra volver a verte… ¿con quién hablabas?, _¿con tu novio Shun Toho? _–El Corrector frunció el ceño molesto mientras arrastraba la última palabra con inmensa irritación y odio –Por muy experto que sea en computación, dudo que logre localizarte para desactivar la bomba.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ey!, ¡Shun no es mi novio!, y además… ¿por qué dices que no es posible localizarme?

El Corrector sonreía cruelmente.

Synchro: Presta atención en clases, Yui –El Corrector chasqueó los dedos. Ante sus ojos la Sala de Control cambió de apariencia. La computadora desapareció.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast; Cave.

Era un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frio… De fondo podían escucharse gotas precipitando en el arenoso suelo. Unas pocas antorchas de fuego iluminaron el lugar con la escaza luz que ofrecía.

Corrector Yui: ¿Q-qué es esto?, ¿qué pasó con la Sala de Control y la computadora? –Yui miraba su alrededor desorientada y asustada.

Synchro: Es un _bugged_ área de la red, Yui. Parece que tu padre tiende a crear accesos de emergencia, pero ya me encargué de anular el acceso para él y su equipo. Esta es La cueva de la playa. Nadie hasta ahora logró encontrarla… pero tú sí Yui… y muy rápido –El Corrector empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la asustada joven.

Corrector Yui: ¿Modificaste la apariencia de la cueva?, ¿esto era… una trampa? –Preguntó mientras retrocedía.

Synchro: Sí, y estoy muy contento de que hayas progresado algo. Es hora de la segunda fase de nuestra clase de informática –El Corrector sonreía lleno de placer al observar cómo había engañado a su víctima por segunda vez.

Corrector Yui: ¿¡Y dónde está la verdadera Sala de Control!?

Synchro: Ya no existe, me encargué de borrar sus datos.

Yui tomó su Com Con para intentar comunicarse con el Profesor Inukai o algún otro Corrector, pero Synchro desenvainó su espada y la atacó rompiendo su Com Con.

Corrector Yui: ¡Ay! –Ante el ataque cerró los ojos y gritó.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Island.

Anti, que se encontraba aún en la isla con los otros Correctores, empezó a predecir el futuro de su compañera Yui, para lograr localizarla, porque su Com Con no respondía a sus insistentes llamados.

Anti: Está en un lugar oscuro… ¡Y Synchro va matarla!

Control: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Exclamó el Corrector que había regresado muy frustrado tras perder el rastro de su contrincante.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast; Cave.

Synchro: Oh, qué pena… Yui. Sin tu Com Con, tus poderes quedan anulados, y no podrás desconectarte de la red… –El malvado Corrector intentó alcanzar a la chica pero ésta frenó el ataque de su espada contra el báculo.

Empezaron a hacer resistencia, pero como Synchro posee mucha más fuerza terminó venciendo a la joven arrojando su báculo a una grieta en algún lugar oscuro imposibilitando su encuentro.

Corrector Yui: ¡No puede ser!, ¡Esto… no puede estar pasando!

Synchro: Está pasando… ¡Ya no puedes escapar Corrector Yui! –Nuevamente intentó atacarla pero ella esquivó milagrosamente su ataque y se alejó corriendo.

Corría sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde iba. Empezaba a sentir como le faltaba el aire y el corazón le latía fuertemente. Sin querer, tropezó con una piedra del suelo provocando que cayera.

Synchro: ¡Yui, los Correctores nunca huyen de la misión!, ¿¡a dónde vas!?

El Corrector la alcanzó y tomó su espada para insertarla, pero ella, aun con dolor rodó para esquivar el ataque y se puso de pie. Volvió a correr sin apenas ver por donde pisaba.

Estaba convencida de que Synchro la mataría allí mismo…

La joven chocó brutalmente contra un muro de piedra. Se había topado con el final de la cueva y no había otra salida posible para avanzar. Se volteó para ver, con la escaza luz que ofrecían las antorchas, a su compañero, que marchaba ya despacio hacia donde se encontraba ella con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos la miraban fríamente…

Synchro tomó la espada con decisión, apretando su empuñadura.

Synchro: ¡Vaya, Yui!, ¿no has logrado escapar?, déjame decirte que como Corrector me has decepcionado… ¡Huyes!, nunca fuiste competente usando las computadoras, fallas a menudo en el uso del inglés, no comprendes del todo las matemáticas, eres muy lenta tecleando aunque hayas estado practicando… ¡no te imaginas como me desesperaste aquella vez que me mostraste como escribías!, ¡eres muy despistada, siempre andas distraída sumergida en tu mundo de fantasías y rosas!, ME TIENES HARTO.

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras respiraba agitadamente por la carrera y el dolor que sentía de todo los golpes que se dio en el peligroso camino.

Synchro: Por fin, Corrector Yui… esta vez voy a eliminarte, no has aprobado la lección y te mereces tu castigo. ¡LO ESTABA DESEANDO CON ANSIAS!

Yui se apretó contra el muro. Sus piernas temblaban, sus puños se apretaban como nudos por el terror...

Ella sabía que si Synchro la eliminaba en la Realidad Virtual, no podría despertar en el mundo real y moriría irremediablemente. Entonces, jamás llegaría a desactivar la bomba y sería el fin de sus amigos y de la red junto con todos sus visitantes y, posiblemente, su padre moriría también, en caso de que se encontrara allí…

El malvado Corrector se aproximaba a toda velocidad mientras apuntaba con su espada al cuello de la joven. Empezó la cuenta atrás…

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Island.

Anti: ¡Está acorralada completamente!…¡OH!... –Anti dejó caer su bola de cristal que aterrizó en una roca del suelo, haciendo que ésta estallara en mil pedazos… –Anti: ¡No es…posible…!,¡No….!

Control: ¿Qué sucede Anti?, ¡responde!, ¡¿qué le va a ocurrir a Yui?!

Anti: ¡No….!

Eco: ¡Dinos de una vez!

Anti: ¡No puede…ser! –El rostro de la vidente estaba en shock…miraba al cielo perdidamente… mientras una lágrima asomaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Los Correctores temieron que lo peor estaba a punto de suceder, al ver la reacción de la Corrector, se llevaron las manos a la boca para ahogar la angustia del momento.

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast; Cave.

Yui, entre la espada y empezó a recordar todos los maravillosos momentos de su vida mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerzas esperando su trágico final totalmente desesperanzada…

…

¨Papá, mamá… gracias por haber cuidado de mí y por todo vuestro apoyo, los quiero…¨ una lagrima aterrizó en el suelo provocando un ruido semejante a un ¨plic¨. Éste se intensificó como un eco, chocando contra los muros de piedra que moldeaban de forma irregular la húmeda y oscura cueva…

…

¨Haruna, IR, Rescue, Freeze, Control, Anti, Eco, Follow, Peace, Profesor Inukai, Ai…¨ aquellas imágenes invadían la mente de la joven de forma fugaz…, ¨Synchro…¨… su dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus recuerdos, ¨os echaré… de menos…¨

…

La última imagen impactó en su mente…eran ellos…y él la rodeaba con su brazo cariñosamente. Se trataba de sus queridos amigos, los cuales nunca más volvería a ver…

¨Adiós…¨ pensó la Corrector.

…

En ese momento recordó que ella se había prometido no rendirse jamás, que sería fuerte y sonreiría pase lo que pase… Y por eso mismo, la niña sonrió.

El Corrector, decidido a terminar con su trabajo, incrustó su espada. La sonrisa de la joven, sin embargo, no se la esperó, fue una gran sorpresa para él.

Su espada, terminó a escasos milímetros de su cuello, estaba clavado contra el frío y duro muro de piedra.

Entonces… Synchro se acercó muy suavemente a la joven que yacía indefensa frente a él, temblando frenéticamente mientras sonreía. Sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Inesperadamente, la chica pudo sentir como el malvado Corrector reposaba la comisura de sus cálidos y suaves labios en su labio inferior mientras cerraba sus crueles ojos…

_To be continued…_


	22. Capítulo 22: Computer Lesson 3

**Capítulo 22: Computer Lesson.**

**Parte III**

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast; Cave.

Sus labios no se presionaron ente si, estaban ligeramente en contacto. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a respirar. Habían pasado unos cuantos segundo sin poder inhalar un gramo de oxígeno…

Yui hasta hace un momento creía que había muerto, pero esa extraña sensación la devolvió a la realidad.

El Corrector se separó de la joven abriendo sus ojos y observando a su compañera abrir los suyos también. Se miraban fijamente en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Synchro bajó la mirada levemente buscando los labios de la chica, que se encontraban un poco abiertos por la sorpresa. El Corrector relamió sus labios humedeciéndolos, como preparándose para saborear un delicioso _cupcake_ de chocolate, al mismo tiempo que provocaba e invitaba, de forma maliciosa a su víctima, a participar en un juego mucho más prohibido e íntimo…

La chica estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía ni siquiera llegar a pensar algo. Al ver cómo su amigo se relamía sensualmente mientras miraba sus labios, percibió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

El Corrector no tardó mucho en mantenerla intrigada, se volvió a acercar lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, al rostro de la inocente niña, sellando con mucha más pasión, precisión, presión y decisión sus labios intentando poseerlos y dominarlos completamente…

La joven al verlo acercarse otra vez, cerró los ojos por instinto y pudo sentir como un beso húmedo y ardiente se apoderaba de ella. Era una sensación única, algo que jamás había conocido…

Aquel beso duró más, porque ambos tomaban oxigeno mientras se deleitaban con aquel acto inusual.

El corazón de la chica empezó a bombardear con intensa energía, haciendo que la sangre recorriera muy rápido todas las venas de su cuerpo, dejando a su paso un calor intenso, al igual que Synchro. Este acto provocó en el malvado Corrector la necesidad de obtener más oxígeno con mucha urgencia. Inhalaba muy profundamente y exhalaba dejando salir el cálido vaho, que no tardaba en tomar contacto con la piel de la Corrector.

Él no quería terminar aquel beso, deseaba que durase para siempre, pero le entró una gran curiosidad por observarla con mucha atención.

Asique nuevamente se separó de su enemiga empezando a estudiar sus reacciones con mucha maldad y placer. Sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa cargada de odio y satisfacción. Sus ojos se clavaron en la joven de forma invasiva y descarada.

¨¿Y ahora qué, pequeña?¨

Yui no tardó en notar como se sonrojaban sus mejillas al llegar a comprender la situación mientras miraba a su amigo extraviada.

El Corrector soltó la empuñadura de su espada y bajo su mano para poder recorrer con ella desde abajo hacia arriba de forma muy atrevida la cintura de la joven, presionando para provocar que su falda se elevara levemente.

Continuó avanzando mientras arrastraba la camisa de su traje elemental hacia la misma dirección que con la falda, pasando luego por los hombros.

Entonces se detuvo en su cuello, la chica estaba empezando a notar como los finos y casi imperceptibles bellos de su delicada piel se erizaban con el contacto de su compañero, éste subió su mano una vez más, finalizando en la húmeda y cálida mejilla de la pequeña e impactada niña.

Empezó a acariciar su ruborizada mejilla mientras su otra mano rodeaba la cintura de la joven. Al notar el calor de la joven le entró una gran necesidad de sujetarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo y lograr poseerla por completo. Empujó su cintura para que su pelvis quedara pegada contra la de la chica. Estaba empezando a sobrexcitarse mientras la sentía apretada contra a él.

¨Siénteme… observa como me excitas…¨

Dejó de acariciar su mejilla y bajó nuevamente la mano para entrelazarla con la de ella. La subió delicadamente y besó su muñeca muy despacio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ese beso fue muy delicado y suave… Al terminar la volvió a colocar a la altura de su cintura mientras se acercaba su rostro por tercera vez hacia la de la chica y empezó a rosar la piel de su rostro contra la acalorada mejilla de Yui. Él necesitaba sentir su cálida temperatura a toda costa, como si aquella cueva lo invadiera de frío y su única fuente de energía sea la pequeña que se encontraba a solas con él, en aquel momento tan íntimo y especial…

Sus labios se arrastraban por su piel, reposaron en su mejilla y empezó a besarla con mucho cuidado, mientras la mano que tenía libre, tras soltar la mano de la joven, apretaba el muslo externo de la pierna de su compañera, pasándolo al lado interno con suavidad aproximándose muy cerca de su zona personal, excitándola con gran facilidad…

Él creía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo durante un par de segundos, pero en realidad solo seguía su instinto, no podía frenarse en un momento así, no con aquella preciosa niña tan pequeña e inocente a sus pies. Se estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios pero decidió no seguir más, pues se propuso dejarlo para otro momento, si es que se le presentaba la oportunidad...

Según el Corrector algo no encajaba y no se atrevía a ir más lejos, quizás por desconocimiento, quizás por inseguridad. Pero lo cierto es que faltaba un poco de información en la base de datos del programa. Synchro sólo sabía que todo eso era nuevo, emocionante y desconocido para él, y probablemente para su pequeña niña también. Asique ante su gran confusión decidió investigar profundamente más tarde al respecto.

Finalizando su juego de provocación, acercó sus labios al oído de la joven que hace tiempo había sucumbido a sus garras, cediéndole parte de su espacio personal, abandonándose a su merced…

La mano que se encontraba en la zona inferior acariciaba suavemente y atrevidamente la prenda interior de la niña, estaba algo húmeda por la excitación que el Corrector estaba provocando en ella.

El Corrector respiraba muy intensamente mientras escuchaba los latidos incontrolados de su víctima, la cual estaba escuchando con mucha atención como la respiración del malvado joven se entrecortaba. Synchro tomó aire profundamente y susurró en su oído.

Synchro: Has ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, pequeña. Te cedo una segunda oportunidad para aprobar nuestra clase particular… –El vaho caliente que desprendía de sus labios, por la humedad y la baja temperatura del lugar, entraba en contacto contra el oído de la niña, haciendo que ella sintiera un pequeño escalofrío y a la vez sintiera como la piel externa de su oreja se calentaba…

El Corrector continuó susurrándole:

Synchro: _Hay un lugar llamado Eternidad_... no podrás encontrarlo si no sales de aquí primero… Ya te dije que iba a poner a prueba tus conocimientos informáticos. Veamos si eres capaz de desconectarte para lograr escapar o te quedas aquí…para siempre –El Corrector tras finalizar aquel discurso se apartó inmediatamente de la joven, lamentándolo muy en el fondo de su corazón. Se volteó dándole la espalda y tomó rumbo hacia la oscuridad desapareciendo por completo, dejándola allí abandonada a su suerte…

…

Yui se quedó quieta, contra aquel muro de piedra. Estaba en silencio y su boca estaba abierta a la par, sin poder esconder el tremendo shock que acababa de experimentar. Tardó unos seis minutos en reaccionar, su corazón había estado latiendo ferozmente y le tomó su tiempo normalizarse.

Cuando logró respirar con normalidad y pensar con claridad, intentó analizar lo sucedido.

Su amigo, aquél Corrector que estuvo provocando muchas complicaciones en la Red Com, quien le tendió una trampa… Synchro, él… él la besó y no sólo eso… la incitó a algo mucho más que a un reconocimiento, la incitó a volar hacia su imaginación de forma desbocada. Él… él la acarició atrevidamente y la toqueteó por donde no debería, sin ningún pudor…

Pero ahora… él ya no se encontraba allí, la había dejado encerrada en un _bugged_ area, aislada de todo el mundo, sin poder usar ni sus poderes ni poder desconectarse de la Realidad Virtual.

Miró su Com Con, cuya esfera colgaba de manera no muy decente por su pulsera.

Ella sabía que no faltaría mucho para que lo bomba se detonara, pero no sabía cómo salir exactamente de allí… Empezó a recorrer la cueva en busca de una salida, ahora que disponía de ¨tiempo y tranquilidad¨, pero lo cierto es que no poseía ninguna de las dos.

Empezó a tantear entre las paredes, intentando no chocar contra algo y caer, mientras su mente iba reactivando su memoria, recorriendo los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir en esa tenebrosa cueva, los hechos que vivió con un descontrolado programa de software, el placer y la intriga que experimentó con aquel apuesto y malvado joven de ojos azules, cuyos cabellos color lila llevaba por costumbre acomodados hacia atrás…

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach, Coast.

El malvado Corrector apareció inmediatamente en la costa de la playa. Su corazón aun latía precipitado… En su mente sólo estaba ella, no pensaba en nada más, excepto en ella, era incontrolable, era involuntario… como en aquellos tiempos en los que era un Corruptor y ella era protagonista de sus recuerdos, de su diario, de su vida...

Recordaba con claridad cuán dulces eran sus labios, cuán suave y cálida era su piel, lo asustada que estaba mientras lo observaba. Ella no ejerció resistencia en ningún momento, quizás era una buena señal. Quizás… aquella niña correspondía todo los deseos que él, desde siempre, guardaba únicamente por y para ella…

Luego empezó a pensar acerca de las reacciones suyas, los cambios que experimentaba en su cuerpo y mente. Pensó cómo él se sentía en ese momento, qué estaba haciéndole, qué deseaba hacerle, las cosas que se cruzaban en su mente mientras la acorralaba y la provocaba… Una sonrisa cargada de maldad asomó por sus labios pero en seguida se borró ante la confusión. No entendía por qué hizo eso y para qué, pero de una cosa pudo estar seguro, lo disfrutó al máximo.

Comenzó a caminar en solitario por la orilla mientras las olas, de vez en cuando, alcanzaban sus zapatillas y empapaban los bordes de su pantalón. A su paso dejaba sus huellas marcadas en la húmeda y oscura arena… llena de piedrecillas, caracolas y alguna que otra roca.

El suelo estaba impecable, parece ser que esa playa no era habitada, ni siquiera la isla. Es posible que algún virus haya recreado el lugar para el hábitat de las ballenas, amigas de Feena.

Entonces lo recordó. Recordó como en ese mismo lugar, hace dos años atrás él se encontraba luchando bajo su identidad de War Wolf contra Corrector Yui y sus compañeros. Aquel día, Grosser intervino y destruyó todo lo que ahora mismo se encontraba una vez más en su lugar.

¨¿Grosser restauró este lugar?, ¿por qué haría algo así?¨ se preguntó Synchro.

El viento seguía sereno y refrescante. En ese mismo momento se imaginó con ella en la orilla, caminando tomados de la mano, mientras se avecinaba lentamente un espléndido anochecer. Ansiaba estar con Yui una vez más… pero por una extraña razón la dejó allí atrapada.

¨¿Y si vuelvo a por ella ahora mismo?, ¿o me espero un momento más?, quizás logre salir sin mi ayuda…¨ pensó el malvado Corrector.

Un ruido lo despertó de su trance, las gaviotas se veían alborotadas en el horizonte y un bulto oscuro se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia él. Se trataba de Feena, que gracias a Eco, pudo volver a la normalidad. Con ella se encontraban los Correctores encima de su lomo.

Se aproximaba la gran batalla…

¿Logrará Yui salir del _bugged_ área y desactivar la bomba a tiempo?, ¿qué será de Synchro y los Correctores al encontrarse una vez más en El mundo de las aventuras submarinas?, ¿y ese extraño mensaje que le dejó a Yui?, ¿Eternidad?

_To be continued..._


	23. Capítulo 23: Forgive me

**Nota de la escritora:**

Si Synchro no está infectado por un virus, ¿por qué actuaría de ese modo?

¿Quién podrá frenarle los pies al Corrector?

**Capítulo 23 Forgive me…**

Los Correctores ¨desembarcaron¨ en la orilla, todos ellos miraban al Corrector número dos impactados.

Control: Anti no ha querido decirnos qué estabas haciendo con Yui, pero… –El Corrector número uno apretó sus puños lleno de ira –¡Como la hayas dañado lo pagarás caro!

Anti miraba sonrojada hacia el suelo. Ella pudo leer como el malvado Corrector besaba a la joven. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de la emoción…

Synchro: Está en perfectas condiciones.

Haruna: ¿Y dónde está?

Synchro: No te diré, niñita tonta, ¿olvidas que yo nunca obedeceré tus órdenes?, no me exijas respuestas y lárgate de mi vista –Apartó la mirada irritado esquivando los sollozos ojos de Haruna.

Eco: ¡GRRR!, ¡Dinos dónde está Yui de una maldita vez!

Synchro: De nada serviría, no pondrán hallar el _bugged_ área. Si quieren volver a verla, pongan sus esperanzas en que logre salir de allí ella sola.

Freeze: No entiendo por qué haces esto Synchro, pero te comportas peor que cuando estabas bajo las órdenes de Grosser…

Control: ¡Al menos date prisa y desactiva esa bomba!, ¡o tú también desaparecerás con nosotros, Synchro!

Synchro sonreía cruelmente. Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, no era común verlo sonreír de ese modo tan escalofriante.

Synchro: Tan solo quedan doce minutos…. Corrector Yui debe de ser nuestra heroína, si es que realmente merece el honor de llevar el cargo de Corrector.

Follow: ¡Pues tú no te mereces el nombre de Corrector en absoluto!

Peace: Está completamente loco…

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast; Cave.

Yui examinó todos los rincones de la cueva sin ningún éxito, había encontrado solamente su báculo en aquella grieta, pero no podía hacer nada sin su Com Con…

El tiempo se estaba agotando e intentó pensar en otra forma de escapar. Gritar sería en vano, ese lugar estaba completamente aislado… ¿Entonces?

Cuando creyó hallar la solución, la imagen del Corrector Synchro invadió su mente. No podía concentrarse después de lo que él le hizo.

¨¡No te rindas, Yui Kasuga!, ¡No dejes que ese malvado Corrector se salga con la suya!, ¡debes salvar a tus amigos y recuperar a tu amigo, al verdadero Synchro!¨… pero la escena de aquél beso se introdujo en su mente. La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

¨¡No Yui!, ¡no pienses en él!, ¡él intentó matarte, por su culpa estás aquí y encima va a destruir toda una página web virtual con tus amigos y otros seres dentro!, ¡él...!, ¿él?¨

…

*Flashback on*

Place: Com Net; Medical Network.

_Time: 3 years ago._

Yui subía a toda prisa las escaleras de un edificio destruido, se encontraba en la Red Médica de la Red Com.

Tras recibir el mensaje de urgencia del ave azul, supo que una de los Correctores estaba en peligro, Rescue, la cual, la joven no conocía.

Ella acudió en su ayuda, pero uno de los Corruptores de Grosser, Freeze, la atacó y rompió su Com Con.

Ahora recorría la Red Médica en busca de IR, hasta que…

¨No puedo convertirme en Corrector Yui, ¿qué puedo hacer?¨ la chica se detuvo al ver una extraña silueta en uno de los pisos del edificio.

¨¡Ehhh!, ¡hay alguien aquí!¨ exclamó mentalmente la chica.

¨¿Es un miembro de Grosser?¨ se preguntó la Corrector.

Yui: ¿Quién está ahí?...¿eh? –Un hombre de bastante edad se encontraba allí sentado contra la pared de una habitación, parecía asustado y confuso –Hm, ¿qué está haciendo?

Prof. Inukai: ¿A mí?, eh, yo… –El Profesor miraba a la chica aún confundido –No estoy seguro… –Inukai se percató que la niña tenía una pulsera electrónica rota…

¨¡Ah!¨ exclamó el Profesor.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Está tu pulsera rota?, ¡déjame verla!

Yui: ¿Puede arreglarlo?, ¿es un reparador técnico? –La joven aún no conocía al Profesor, pero al ver su curiosidad le acercó su pulsera.

Prof. Inukai: Yo…yo no puedo recordar. Pero no puedo soportar ver las cosas rotas –Inukai, quien sufría en esos momentos de amnesia, empezó a reparar su Com Con sin ninguna herramienta, sólo manipulándolo con sus manos. Yui lo observaba sorprendida y con mucha atención –¡Aquí!, ya está arreglado.

Yui: _Wow!,_ ¿de verdad? –La joven se alegró mucho al ver que aquél amable hombre arregló su Com Con— ¡Gracias, señor!—Yui lo miraba con admiración.

Prof. Inukai: De nada, querida. Ahora debo irme… –El desorientado Profesor desapareció marchándose lentamente.

*Flashback off*

…

Corrector Yui: ¿Así lo hizo él? –La chica empezó a esforzarse en seguir los pasos que empleó el Profesor aquella vez, debía recordar bien como lo hizo, pues era su única esperanza para salir de allí…

Place: Com Net; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach; Coast.

Eco: ¡Ya me cansé de esto!, ¡voy a obligarte a desactivar la maldita bomba!, ¡cómo te atreves a destruir una zona natural tan importante como esta y manipular a los animales acuáticos de esa forma!, ¡ERES TAN IMBÉCIL COMO AQUELLA VEZ QUE INCENDIASTE EL BOSQUE!

Synchro: ¿¡AH SÍ!?, ¡PUES MIRA TÚ, VEAMOS QUÉ PUEDE HACER UN NIÑITO TAN LLORICA FRENTE A MI GRAN PODER!

Entre los dos se creó un campo electromagnético muy violento, y los rayos eléctricos empezaron a danzar entre ellos debido al cumulo fatal de energía. Sus miradas se cruzaron enviándose el uno al otro el odio y la ira en estado puro. Ambos iban a atacarse al mismo tiempo pero...

Peace: ¡NO!, ¡ya basta! –El anciano se puso en medio de los dos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Peace.

Peace: ¡No puedo tolerar más peleas!, ¡y menos contra uno de nuestros compañeros!, ¡somos Correctores!, ¿recuerdan?, debemos solucionar los problemas de la manera menos conflictiva posible.

Rescue: Peace tiene razón, chicos… No debemos dañar al pobre Synchro, no debemos luchar contra él, ¡debemos ayudarle!, hay que comprender que como programa no está funcionando de forma adecuada, hay que rescatarlo…

El Sincronizador se mostró muy sorprendido ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Synchro: Pues si ustedes no van a luchar, yo me encargaré de entretenerlos hasta que este lugar sea completamente eliminado… solo quedan tres minutos.

Control: ¡…!

Todos los Correctores, excepto Synchro, que se encontraba frente a ellos, vieron como a su espalda aparecía algo enorme y oscuro…

Synchro al ver las caras de sus compañeros volteó a ver de qué se trataba, su sorpresa no podía ser menor…

Grosser: Vaya, vaya, al fin los encuentro Correctores… _esa niñita estuvo dándome problemas_, pero por fin he escapado, y ahora como dirigente de la Red Com, tendré que restaurar al segundo Corrector… ¿no te da vergüenza, Synchro?, tu misión como la de los otros Correctores era vigilar mi buen funcionamiento y mírate ahora… _hemos cambiados los papeles del guion_.

Synchro: ¿¡Grosser!?, ¡aléjate de mí!

Grosser: Llegó tu hora…

El Com Con del segundo Corrector se iluminó envolviéndolo en una luz verde que fue directa a la gran esfera de cristal de Grosser.

En ese mismo momento Karuiovski intervino. Los Correctores no sabían quién era aquella chica.

Karuiovski: ¡Maldito programa!, ¿cómo pudiste escapar? –Dijo la chica de pelo largo oscuro señalando a Grosser.

Grosser: Ahí estás tú otra vez… ¡te vendría bien un bloqueo de acceso temporal, humana!

Karuiovski: ¡No!, ¡La Red Com merece ser destruida!

La joven fue desconectada de la red, gracias a Grosser...

Control: ¡Grosser!, ¡¿podrías detener la bomba?!

Grosser: La bomba ya habría explotado hace rato, Control… Synchro, estuvo _jugando_ con ustedes todo este rato, esa bomba no existe. El mensaje de emergencia de Feena era falso, porque ella estaba bajo su dominio.

Los Correctores no paraban de quedar asombrados ante tal engaño.

¿Por qué Synchro hizo todo eso?

Grosser expulsó al segundo Corrector, ya ¨restaurado¨ al exterior. Este aterrizó en el suelo bruscamente y se dio de lleno contra la arena, semi enterrando su rostro. Retiró su cara de allí inmediatamente y empezó a escupir la arena que se le infiltró y a sacudirse toda la cabeza. Luego se detuvo… tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, intentando analizar que acababa de ocurrir.

*Loading…*

Grosser: Es hora de irme, debo intentar buscar todas las vías de acceso para que Karuiovski no regrese…

Control: ¡Espera!, ¿quién es Karuiovski? –Pero fue demasiado tarde, Grosser se había retirado…

*Loading…*

Los Correctores dirigieron su mirada al segundo Corrector, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie, su rostro dejó de lucir esa expresión de malvado, parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad…

Pero él no se sentía en absoluto normal, estaba muy desorientado, sufrió un cambio muy fuerte en su reprogramación. Miró a sus compañeros sin entender en absoluto que hacían allí y por qué él estaba ahí. Luego chequeó a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño…

*Loading…*

El viento sopló con intensidad levantando arenilla del suelo, las gaviotas volvieron a revolotear alteradamente, pues se avecinaba otra visita…

A lo lejos de la playa, una joven de cabellos rizados y dorados se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente, el viento agitaba sus rizos. Su mirada estaba llena de furia y valor. Parece ser que se aproximaba al segundo Corrector a sus espaldas.

Todos los Correctores se alegraron de volver a verla.

Control: ¡Yui!, menos mal que estás bien… ¡lograste salir de allí!, ¡enhorabuena! –El Corrector felicitó a la recién llegada, pero ella no sonreía en absoluto.

Synchro al ver que Control hablaba con alguien que se encontraba a su espalda, volteó a mirar con curiosidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron…

Como si existiese la banda sonora de fondo en alguna película, una batería de alguna marcha militar comenzó a reproducirse en la mente de la niña…

*tan tarararan tan… tantan, tan tararan tan… tantan…*

La joven tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos medio humedecidos brillaban con sulfura y sus labios dejaban mostrar sus dientes apretándose mutuamente mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y temblaban de ira…

*tan tarararan tan… tantan, tan tararan tan… tantan…*

Corrector Yui: Synnnchro… –Logró decir con gran carga emotiva negativa en cada letra pronunciada…

*tan tarararan tan… tantan, tan tararan tan… tantan…*

Synchro: Yui… –El Corrector la miraba asombrado sin entender nada, solamente… era la primera vez que había visto a la chica tan enojada. Casi podía jurar que le recordaba a su doncella en estado de furia pura y dura…

Al ver sus ojos llenos de coraje recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que experimentó desde que la arrojó al suelo en Galaxy Land hasta que volteó para encontrarse de bruces con Grosser… Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con incredibilidad, costaba tragarse todo lo que hizo…

Synchro: Yui…p-perdóname, yo… yo…no tengo palabras para explicar todo esto, porque no…n-no lo sé…

*tan tarararan tan… tantan, tan tararan tan… tantan…*

Anti: Oh, oh… me temo que Yui va a estallar… ¡es una bomba a contrarreloj!

La niña se acercó, alzó su mano y le abofeteó la cara. Todos pudieron oír perfectamente un "pac" seco y frio como el mismísimo iceberg…

Hubo un incómodo silencio, solo se escuchaban las olas, las gaviotas y el viento, que agitaba sus cabellos en dirección hacia el norte…

Corrector Yui: Pa…saste la… línea limite… de…pravado sin…vergüenza… Yo… yo… –Cerró los ojos y los presionó con fuerza mientras tomaba aire –…¡TE ODIO SYNCHRO!

El Corrector al sentir ese bofetón en su rostro sintió un intenso calor en su interior. Se llevó lentamente y atónito su mano hacia su ya rojiza e irritada mejilla a la vez que su voz se quebraba… Intentó analizar la situación, su procesamiento corría a toda marcha…

Eco: Eso… debió de doler…

Peace: Hmmm, se lo tenía bien merecido.

El Corrector se quedó en shock, dejando de procesar… luego volvió a arrancar y asimiló que Yui le pegó y encima le dijo que lo odiaba…y él… en ese mismo momento solo quería correr, gritar y lanzarse al mar para ahogarse en sus profundidades…

Y así fue, se volteó casi a punto de llorar para desaparecer, pero el Profesor Inukai se presentó y agarró a Synchro del brazo.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Un momento!

Control: Profesor, llega usted en un momento muy delicado…

Prof. Inukai: Por lo que veo, Synchro ya volvió a su estado original… –El Profesor aclaró su garganta ante las miradas confusas de todos los Correctores –He recibido un e-mail de emergencia de IR y vine a investigar que estaba sucediendo… Por lo visto, tanto Grosser como Karuiovski estuvieron aquí –Inukai sintió como el Corrector intentó deshacerse de su mano, asique le apretó el brazo con más fuerza –En cuanto a Synchro, ya sé lo que le ocurría, pero… antes de explicarles todo debemos rescatar a IR, que se encuentra ahora mismo en las profundidades del océano… Ah, y Yui… –Sacó una cajetilla de Diazepam y se lo dejó en sus manos –Tómate la mitad de una pastilla…

Los demás observaron curiosos lo que el Profesor le había entregado a la joven…

_To be continued…_


	24. Capítulo 24: Psychology

**Capítulo 24: Psychology.**

Los Correctores trabajaron casi en silencio aquella noche. Yui, aunque se haya conectado por la tarde en el mundo real, tenía que volver pronto, además, estaba muy agotada.

Al final llegaron a localizar a IR, gracias a la colaboración de Feena. Tras su encuentro, los Correctores decidieron marcharse cada uno a su puesto.

Peace volvía a su casa. Eco volvió al bosque, él vivía entre la naturaleza. Anti se fue a su página web que estuvo cerrada tras los líos del último virus, ella trabajaba allí bajo la identidad de Fortuna, y leía el futuro amoroso a los visitantes del mundo real. Control volvió a su casa situada en la Red de La fantasía, que en un principio se suponía que era el hogar del gato con botas. Follow realmente no se sabía con claridad donde se localizaba. IR vivía en el interior de la computadora de Yui, era su instalador. Rescue volvió al edificio central de la Red Médica junto con Synchro, porque éste se encontraba muy alterado y Rescue decidió cuidar de él. En cuanto a Haruna, Ai e Inukai volvieron a sus casas en el mundo real.

Nadie pudo dormir esa noche, fueron tantos sucesos desastrosos seguidos que nadie pudo bajar la tensión.

Al día siguiente, el jueves de la tercera semana de marzo. Yui y Haruna asistieron a clase agotadas. Por poco se quedaban dormidas y Manami las castigaba.

A la tarde les vino el bajón y tomaron la siesta. Ese jueves fue un día un poco más tranquilo para todos, excepto para Yui y Synchro. Ellos dos habían pensado mucho el uno del otro, y no precisamente acerca de cosas positivas…

Yui estaba muy enojada y a la vez le costaba asimilar que su amigo la haya acorralado y la haya besado entra otras cosillas… Pero en general, todo lo que hizo él desde que salió de la habitación de cristal, la alteró sobremanera. Su primer beso había sido robado por un programa de computadora, ¡qué cosas!

Synchro, en cambio, pasó ese jueves callado, como si no tuviera alma. Rescue lo intentaba tranquilizar cada vez que le agarraba ataques de ansiedad. El Corrector no podría estar más arrepentido por todo lo que provocó, y encima ni siquiera entendía por qué demonios hizo todo eso. El beso que le dio a su amiga y aquella forma tan pervertida en la que la trató fue una de las cosas que más lo desquició…

…

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

El viernes de la tercera semana de marzo, Yui y Haruna se conectaron a la red, pero Ai no pudo porque tenía que estudiar.

Allí ya era de noche pero, el Profesor Inukai los convocó a todos en la Sala de reunión, pues había muchos temas de los que hablar y muchos puntos que aclarar.

Cuando las chicas entraron a la sala, ya estaban todos los Correctores esperándolas, sentados en la mesa situada en el centro. Todos los Correctores las miraron al entrar, excepto Synchro, que no tenía el valor de mirar a Yui, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mesa.

Prof. Inukai: Bien, es hora de aclarar toda la historia. Necesito que me cuenten todo desde sus perspectivas.

Control fue el primero en hablar, como líder debía dar iniciativa en un momento tan complicado como ése, luego, todos contaron con detalles como vivieron esos sucesos. Synchro obviamente tuvo que contarlo todo desde que dejó a Yui sola en Galaxy Land, hasta cuando finalizó el día en la playa, pero por razones obvias, no contó lo que le hizo a Yui en el bugged área de la costa. Anti, aunque también supo lo que pasó, respetó ese punto y guardó el secreto y Yui estaba demasiado furiosa para hablar de ese asunto.

Para Synchro hablar acerca del tema y escuchar a sus amigos fue una gran tortura, cada minuto que pasaba era razón suficiente para desear que un agujero negro del inmenso universo lo tragase.

Prof. Inukai: Está bien, vayamos por parte. Para empezar necesito que todos perdonen a Synchro. Como pudieron notar, su comportamiento fue modificado y yo les explicaré cómo y también hablare sobre asuntos de psicología humana y de quién es el responsable de todo este desastre –Yui estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba enojada a la pared.

IR: No nos hagas esperar más, por favor –IR se encontraba abrazando a Yui para tranquilizarla.

Prof. Inukai: Cuando pude acceder a la memoria de Synchro, pude ver que alguien lo estaba controlando. Esa persona afirmó ser la responsable de infectar Galaxy Land, infectar a Synchro y posiblemente modificó la versión de su software.

Todos los Correctores lo miraron con curiosidad.

Rescue: Pero profesor, creí que Synchro no fue modificado después de la aplicación del antídoto… y además ni Freeze ni yo detectamos un virus.

Prof. Inukai: Porque Synchro estaba _actuando tal y como él era._

Synchro al escuchar eso se levantó furioso de su asiento y aporreó la mesa para protestar.

Synchro: ¡NO!, ¡Jamás!, yo nunca corrompería la Red Com, o atacaría a mis amigos o intentaría eliminar a YUI –El Corrector tomó aire –Yo sacrificaría mi existencia por ella si fuese necesario…

Yui miró a Synchro sorprendida. Era cierto, él arriesgó su vida para protegerla en varias ocasiones…

La primera fue cuando él era War Wolf y era su enemigo, él la salvó de la bruja malvada de la Casa de los dulces, en la Red de La fantasía.

La segunda vez fue cuando sus compañeros Corruptores sufrieron un accidente en una página web virtual en blanco, mientras hacían experimentos. Sus compañeros sufrieron efectos negativos tras el accidente e intentaron acabar con Yui y con War Wolf. Él, sin admitirlo, la estaba salvando numerosas veces del peligro mientras luchaba con ellos arriesgando su vida, e intentaba convencerla de que se retirara de allí.

La tercera vez, Haruna estaba pseida bajo el poder de Grosser y atacaba constantemente a Corrector Yui. Uno de sus ataques la lanzó violentamente hacia afuera y Synchro intervino tomándola fuertemente de la mano mientras se mantenían suspendidos en el aire.

La cuarta sucedió en la Red Vacacional, cuando las casas perseguían a War Wolf, siendo ya compañeros Correctores, la levantó con un brazo y se la llevó corriendo de allí porque unas casas fueron infectadas por el virus Bogles y empezaron a perseguirlo.

La quinta vez fue en la página web virtual Ski Resort, cuando ya eran amigos, pero Synchro aún seguía bajo su apariencia de War Wolf. Intentaban acabar con un brote del virus Bogles en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Yui había perdido el conocimiento y él la llevaba en brazos para acostarla en un lugar seguro, al hacerlo, creó una bola de fuego usando sus últimos recursos de energía para calentar a la chica que yacía inconsciente encima de un frío manto de nieve, e iba a terminar con su vida sentado a su lado, cuidándola y protegiéndola hasta el final.

La sexta, fue en la Red de Drácula, donde los animales abandonados se presentaban violentos ante los visitantes por el miedo y rechazo hacia los humanos. Un león salvaje, que era una mascota de software, intentó atacar a Corrector Yui y War Wolf lo atacó para defenderla.

La séptima sucedió en la biblioteca de Yaggy. Los personajes de los libros cobraron vida y un monstruo de algún libro fantasioso tenía aferrada a Corrector Yui y a Corrector Haruna. War Wolf se conectó a la biblioteca yendo directo a salvarla una vez más, pero claro… a Haruna no.

La octava vez fue, aun siendo War Wolf, en el enfrentamiento directo contra el virus Bogles, él le dio toda la capacidad de su poder sin impórtale que aquello terminara por destruirlo, para poder enfrentar el virus. Esa vez el gritó que no tenía sentido vivir en un mundo sin Yui.

…

Prof. Inukai: Tranquilízate, Synchro, vamos a retomar parte por parte.

Synchro volvió a sentarse e intentó calmarse.

Prof. Inukai: Cuando ustedes estaban en Galaxy Land, la tormenta había sido activada para hacer expulsar a todos los usuarios online y controlar a todos los Correctores con una sutil manipulación de la voz de Haruna, repartida en micro moléculas que se hallaban en el agua precipitada. Al parecer todos los Correctores salieron en ese momento, excepto Synchro, que fue forzado automáticamente a obedecer las órdenes de esa voz e hirió a nuestra compañera Yui.

Synchro estaba sorprendido ante la información, ahora pudo comprender por qué reaccionó así aquel día en Galaxy Land.

Synchro: L-lo siento Yui, tú sabes muy bien que yo… yo nunca… –El Corrector aun no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara.

Prof. Inukai: En algún momento de ese día, cuando Synchro bajó la guardia, el responsable permaneció aun conectado en el parque y aprovechó para inyectarle un virus que afectó a su actitud y apariencia. Al parecer, sabía que su plan sería descubierto por las evidencia de la lluvia y el virus, asique se guardó un as en la manga y editó su versión del 1.0 al 1.1.

Rescue: Profesor Inukai, ¿qué es eso de editar versión del 1.0 al 1.1?

Prof. Inukai: Veréis, ustedes fueron creados para restaurar la versión inicial del dirigente de la Red Com, Grosser, porque él se auto modificó su versión 1.0 a 1.1 al codiciar la experimentación de ser completamente humano. Él era en un comienzo un buen programa.

Todos miraron a Inukai sin comprender bien lo que había dicho, excepto Yui que recordó a la perfección lo que habló aquel día con Grosser, en su castillo.

Prof. Inukai: Yo los programé a todos para que tengan algunas características y sentimientos como los seres humanos. Sin embargo, todos los seres humanos, incluyéndome a mí, a Yui y los demás, tenemos un lado bueno y un lado malo. No somos completamente santos.

IR: ¿En serio?

Prof. Inukai: Es la naturaleza del hombre, el bien y el mal está incorporado, no puede existir la verdad sin la mentira, ni la luz sin la oscuridad, son lados opuestos que se mantienen unidos por un equilibrio. Pero a ustedes, mis queridos programas, les separé los polos opuestos en dos versiones, el 1.0 es la versión positiva y el 1.1 es la versión negativa… Si quería que fuerais humanos no tenía más remedio que posean esos dos polos, pero solo estabais configurados y programados para actuar bajo la versión 1.0. Todos ustedes pueden ser _malos_ si se les modifica la versión del software, pero… no es tan fácil hacer eso. De hecho nadie podría hacerlo excepto yo y Grosser...o eso creía hasta que _ella_ apareció.

Rescue: ¿Entonces?

Prof. Inukai: Parece ser que el responsable si pudo lograrlo, de algún modo, ha extraído los datos del banco secreto de la Red Com. Es aquella niña que vieron en la playa, antes de que Grosser se marchara.

Follow: ¿La preciosa niña del cabello largo y oscuro?

Prof. Inukai: Sí, ella secuestró a Grosser y por eso pudo infectar la Red Com con suma facilidad y a uno de nuestros Correctores.

Peace: ¿Y qué más sabe usted acerca de esa niña, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: Sus datos están demasiado protegidos… Sólo sé que tiene once años, se llama Karuiovski, es de origen ruso y es un prodigio. Ella es la Administradora…de…otra zona de Internet, que no es ni el Internet que la mayoría de la gente sabe usar, ni forma parte de la Realidad Virtual.

IR: ¿Qué zona de Internet es esa, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: Para conservar vuestra versión 1.0, decidí omitir cualquier detalle sobre "_eso_" en vuestra base de datos. Ni siquiera me agrada hablar de ello… Ahora lo que nos concierne, es saber por qué está haciendo esto, necesitamos hablar con ella y detenerla.

Control: Profesor, ¿ha omitido otro tipo de información en nuestra base de datos aparte de _eso_?

Prof. Inukai: Obviamente, sí.

Peace: ¿Por qué?

Prof. Inukai: He administrado ciertos tipos de conocimientos de forma distinta en cada uno de ustedes. La razón es que un ser humano nace sin ningún tipo de conocimiento, todo lo aprende con el tiempo y hay datos despreciables que acaban olvidando con el tiempo, pero otros los logran conservar. Ustedes debieron ser creados con cierto conocimiento incorporado, como por ejemplo, saber manejar una computadora, manejar un idioma o varios, para poder enfrentar a Grosser, y muchísimas más cosas. Les pondré un ejemplo, Yui no sabía cómo escribir en el teclado de una computadora y ustedes lo tenían ya incorporado para cumplir vuestras funciones.

Synchro: Ah, sí… recuerdo, cuando teníamos que descodificar _passwords _para desbloquear fases de algunos brotes del virus Bogles, la única que no entendía al respecto y no podía hacer nada, era…era… –Se quedó en blanco por un momento–…Yui.

Todos rieron al recordar eso, menos el Sincronizador y Yui.

Prof. Inukai: Hay otro tipo de información que no puse para que ustedes vayan aprendiendo a identificarlas y experimentarlas, así cada uno podía forjar su propia personalidad dependiendo de aquellas cosas que ocurrían en distintas situaciones de vuestra vida.

Rescue: ¿Y eso guarda alguna relación con el extraño comportamiento de Synchro, Profesor?

Prof. Inukai: Sí, si el siendo oscuro, decidió _ajustar cuentas con ustedes_, será porque cuando estaba en su versión 1.0, la positiva, ustedes se aprovecharon de su gran sensibilidad en algún momento. Quiero decir, gastándole algún que otro chiste, diciendo algún comentario inadecuado o hiriendo sus sentimientos sin querer. Él no es como los humanos, que llegamos a olvidar ciertos asuntos del pasado, el olvido es a veces un mecanismo de defensa para los humanos, para olvidar cierta información traumática. Synchro es un programa y como tal, tiene al igual que ustedes, ese poder de guardar cualquier dato en su memoria, solo puede olvidarlo si se le borra los datos almacenados. Pero él jamás creó algún tipo de pelea porque él es el Sincronizador, debe estar en estado de harmonía y mantener la unión entre los Correctores.

Los Correctores ese día estuvieron descubriendo cosas bastante interesantes…

Prof. Inukai: Y en su versión 1.1 él logró controlarse hasta cierto punto, parece que su versión no fue completamente incorporada. De lo contrario habría sido un caos. Él logró moderarse, ¿de qué modo?, pues nunca activó ninguna bomba, no eliminó a Control cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque en vez de insertarle la espada le hirió con la empuñadura, y no acabó con Yui cuando ésta lo liberó de la camilla en Trunk Quarantine, ni llegó realmente a herirla con su espada siendo él un buen guerrero en modo de combate. Pero, no olviden que todos los Correctores aquí presentes pueden adquirir la versión 1.1, porque está en su sistema como _default_, aunque no está activado y espero que nunca lo esté.

IR: Entonces misterio resuelto… *suspiro* La verdad es que lamento lo que te ha ocurrido, Synchro, debemos encontrar a esa niña que nos hizo a todos este gran daño…

Prof. Inukai: Chicos, me gustaría hablar con Yui y con Synchro en privado. Pueden retirarse.

Los Correctores se miraron entre sí y obedecieron, aquello les llamó mucho la atención.

¿Para qué los citaría en privado?

_To be continued…_


	25. Capítulo 25: The morning is arriving

**Capítulo 25: The morning is arriving.**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Synchro y Yui se quedaron en silencio, sentados y cruzados de brazos mirando a distintos puntos y el Profesor los observó por unos minutos.

Prof. Inukai: Ustedes dos no se han mirado a la cara ni se han dirigido la palabra en toda la reunión… y me da la impresión de que no fueron totalmente sinceros al contar TODOS los acontecimientos.

Synchro cerró sus manos y comenzó a apretarlas con mucha tensión.

Yui seguía de brazos cruzados mirando a la pared.

Prof. Inukai: Synchro, ¿se puede saber qué le hiciste exactamente a Yui?, sé que hay algo más y no me lo han querido contar… pueden confiar en mí.

El Corrector se ruborizó en ese mismo momento, tan solo con recordar las cosas que le hizo a la joven en un lugar como aquél…

Yui también se sonrojó.

Prof. Inukai: Yui, como ya expliqué antes… su versión uno 1.1 es bastante agresiva. Pero para que te haya hecho algo malo ha de ser porque heriste sus sentimientos en algún momento, más allá de los chistosos apodos que le pones –Se aclaró la garganta –Eres consciente de que Synchro no tuvo la culpa de sus actos ¿cierto?, dime…

Yui: Sí, lo sé…pero… –Agachó la cabeza.

Prof. Inukai: ¿pero?

Yui: Es imperdonable.

Synchro al escuchar eso deseó no haber existido nunca.

Prof. Inukai: …

Yui: …

Prof. Inukai: ¿A caso es tan grave como para decidir no perdonarle?

Yui: Sí.

Prof. Inukai: Vaya, vaya… Pues ustedes dos deberán arreglar esos asuntos, me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada más al respecto. Pero eso sí, deben sincerarse y abrirse, ustedes dos son amigos. Y no es momento para peleas, estamos frente a un enemigo desconocido y debemos estar unidos y juntar fuerzas.

Los dos asintieron frustrados.

Prof. Inukai: Yui, que sepas que mi programa jamás habrá tenido la intensión de haberte hecho _eso_ que yo no sé. Él, además de ser un programa, también es como un ser humano y tiene sentimientos y no es perfecto al igual que tú, él también puede cometer errores, pero tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que te aprecia. Tómense su tiempo y lleguen a un acuerdo lo más pronto posible, ahora retírense.

Los dos Correctores se marcharon sin ni siquiera despedirse el uno del otro, aunque Synchro quiso hacerlo, pero Yui lo esquivaba de forma tan eficaz, que no le dio el tiempo suficiente.

El Corrector no podía sentirse más destrozado… Se encontraba peor que la situación que experimentó el verano del año pasado. Ella lo esquivaba a toda costa, posponía algún encuentro, se ausentaba y le ocultaba cosas…

…

Al día siguiente, sábado, Yui decidió pasar más tiempo en el mundo real. Su presencia en la red no era de momento necesaria, pero Grosser desapareció misteriosamente de nuevo.

Ese día salió con sus amigos, y el resto del fin de semana se fue de camping con sus padres. Ella buscaba cualquier actividad para evitar conectarse… la joven empezó a sentir un gran vacío. Aunque su amigo se haya comportado de forma muy grosera con él, sabía que no era su culpa y también fue consciente de que ella no le detuvo, se dejó corresponder.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Synchro había reprimido aquel deseo de besarla por culpa de Follow, aquél día en Galaxy Land. Y su versión 1.1 desahogó aquel sentimiento oculto en su interior más profundo…

El lunes de la cuarta semana IR la convenció de visitar la red y aprovechar que no habían conflictos. Ella se comportaba feliz y cariñosa con todos los Correctores, pero ignoraba a su amigo Synchro.

Todos querían ayudarlos, pero no sabían cómo tocar el tema, ya que todos desconocían la causa de ese gran enojo. Anti meditaba cómo podría animar al joven, pero ella tenía problemas para predecir el comportamiento de Yui mayormente, asique no sabía si aconsejarlo o no.

Cuando la joven volvió al mundo real, ya era de noche. Ella intentó dormir, en vano, porque sólo pensaba en él. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su gran amistad…

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's Home.

El martes por la tarde, la joven deicidio ponerse a trabajar sus tareas del colegio. Tenía mucho trabajo acumulado por el castigo que le impuso su profesora.

Después de almorzar, subió y entró a su cuarto. Encendió la computadora y esperó a que cargase. Estaba tecleando tranquilamente en su teclado, gracias a las clases particulares de Ai, pero en su mente se vino el reproche que su amigo le lanzó cuando estaba fuera de sí, aquel ajetreado día impidiendo que se concentrase correctamente.

Yui: ¡Ay, no entiendo nada!, ¡odio todo esto!

Entonces, un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Al ver de dónde venía, sintió como si su corazón se estrujara. Se trataba de él…

_Querida Yui, necesito que te reúnas conmigo lo más pronto posible. Hay algo importante que necesito decirte urgentemente. Te espero en la playa. Por favor, asiste_

_Con afecto, Synchro._

Place: Com Net; Vacational Center.

El Corrector se quedó quieto tras cerciorarse de que había enviado el mensaje. Luego lo abrió y lo releyó un par de veces.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla.

…

¨No… no puedo quitarme su voz de la cabeza, no puedo… me esfuerzo en vano. Sí… estoy loco, estoy obsesionado con esa pieza… La cantó y desde ahí mi vida quedó condenada para siempre, desde ahí empezó todo…¨

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras. En su mente la voz de aquella hermosa niña decía incansablemente esto:

_Hay un lugar llamado Eternidad,_

_debes confiar_

_que un día llegarás,_

_un día llegarás…_

¨¿Un día llegaré?, si me odias como puede llegar ese día… si no me amas, qué sentido tiene…¨ pensó el Corrector.

Tras esto se levantó decidido de su silla y partió hacia la playa antes de que ella se le adelantara.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui no podía creer que le pidiera algo así, ella estuvo evitándolo y aun así él no se daba por vencido. Pero aquel mensaje era tan misterioso, que no tuvo más remedio que asistir, además de que no le parecía bien dejarlo ahí plantado. Ella sabía que él, era un programa muy ocupado…

¨¿Qué querrá Synchro?¨ pensó la joven.

Yui: …¡Corrector Yui, enter! –Presionó el botón enter de su monitor y se quedó nuevamente dormida. Ya haría los deberes más tarde…

Place: Red Com; The world of underwater adventures Net; Beach.

La chica entró a la web y buscó tímidamente a su amigo mirando hacia todos lados. Logró localizarlo a tan solo un par de metros de distancia. Estaba de pie, dándole la espalda. Se encontraba cerca de la orilla.

La joven caminó hacia él en silencio. Al ir aproximándose más escuchó su dulce y varonil voz… estaba tarareando alguna melodía que le sonaba muy familiar, pero no podía recordarla bien.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, agitando sus cabellos. Las olas a veces tocaban sus zapatos, dejando un rastro de espuma, que desaparecía a los pocos segundos.

Cuando ya se encontraba a su lado pudo notar un extraño cambio en su amigo. Estaba sonriendo, y miraba fijamente al horizonte…

Estaba algo oscuro, pronto iba a amanecer… Las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna era el único espectador de aquella melancólica escenografía.

El Corrector ya sabía que ella estaba allí, pero no volteó a verla, simplemente le habló mientras contemplaba el oscuro mar.

Synchro: Buenos días Yui, ¿estabas ocupada?

Yui: Sí… ¿qué es lo que necesitabas decirme, Synchro?

El Corrector se llevó su dedo índice a los labios y emitió un ¨shhh¨.

Synchro: No te precipites… no tengas prisa, solo observa…

Yui lo miró asombrada, él no la miraba, y sin embargo ella a él sí. Qué irónico, eso es lo que ella hacía durante todos esos días…

Synchro: Debes admirar… cómo la mañana se avecina y con ella nuestro adiós.

Yui: ... ¿Adiós? –La chica lo miraba confundida...

Synchro: Juro que quisiera compartirte mi verdad... No sé si perdonarás, que oculte mi verdad… más debo callar.

Yui: ¿Es la letra de una canción? –Yui estaba encantada al escuchar su harmoniosa voz, porque era eso lo que transmitía poderosamente, la cálida y confortante harmonía a sus frágiles almas…

Synchro: Sí… si quieres te la canto completa, es una canción de amor.

Yui: ¡Claro! –Dijo ella encantada escuchar su aterciopelada y cálida voz.

Synchro:

_La noche ya pronto se va a terminar._

_y hay algo que quiero decirte…_

…

El Corrector tomó su mano decidido mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

…

_Mi mano_

_percibe el frío de tu piel,_

_¡me aferro y quiero sentirte!_

La niña, muy aturdida, le apartó su mano haciendo que el Corrector se sienta incómodo y rechazado pero él siguió cantando.

_La bella luna_

_es mudo testigo ante mí._

_No sé cómo_

_puedo expresar todo aquello que quiero decir_

_Tantas cosas_

_viven en mi ser y ahora tienen que salir_

_¡Qué gran dolor!,_

_oh mi amor…_

_¡toma mi mano!_

_No sé qué cosas el futuro traerá,_

_me siento solo y confundido._

_¿Será que llegaré a tener el valor_

_de decir todo lo que he escondido?_

_Tu eres la cura_

_para sanar este dolor,_

_que resguardo_

_en lo más profundo de mi herido corazón._

_A tu lado_

_quisiera volar y llegar a la __**eternidad**_

_No pasara jamás… el dolor._

_¡Dame tu mano!_

_La mañana se avecina y con ella nuestro adiós,_

_¿Cuántas cosas bellas quedan en mi corazón?_

_¡Tú eres mi todo y no lo puedo gritar!_

_Tú eres mi vida y no lo puedo confesar,_

_juro que quisiera compartirte mi verdad._

_¡Tú eres mi todo más lo tengo que callar!_

_No sé si perdonarás…_

_que oculte mi verdad…_

_más debo callar…_

_Tú eres la cura_

_para sanar este dolor,_

_que resguardo_

_en lo más profundo de mi herido corazón._

_A tu lado_

_quisiera volar y llegar a la __**eternidad**_

_No pasará jamás… el dolor._

_¡Dame tu mano!_

_La mañana se avecina y con ella nuestro adiós_

_¿Cuántas cosas bellas quedan en mi corazón?_

_¡Tú eres mi todo y no lo puedo olvidar!_

_Tú eres mi vida y no lo puedo confesar,_

_juro que quisiera compartirte mi verdad._

_¡Tú eres mi todo más lo tengo que callar!_

_No sé si perdonarás…_

_que oculte mi verdad…_

_más debo callar…_

La joven intentaba buscarle la mirada pero el seguía rehuyendo.

Yui: ¡Es una canción muy bonita! –Sonrió sin darse cuenta de que se la quizo cantar a propósito con un claro mensaje de declaración. El Corrector sabía que ella era muy ingenua y a veces extremadamente distraída y se lo había imaginado, pues la joven no reaccionó de la forma que el esperaría de ella...

Synchro: Sí… Yui, sabes… ¿te importaría esperar aquí hasta que amanezca el sol?, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí en silencio…a mi lado… –Su rostro se veía serio, e incluso triste…

Yui: No me importaría, este lugar es muy bello…

Ambos callaron y miraban perdidamente el horizonte...

El cielo empezaba a tomar con tranquilidad, un matiz anaranjado. El Astro Rey vencía a la oscuridad, como cada mañana, con su resplandeciente e inquebrantable presencia.

Las gaviotas madrugaron temprano, y el mar seguía su curso sin haber sufrido ningún cambio…

El Corrector deseaba en ese mismo momento tomar su mano una vez más... pero no pudo...no tenía suficiente coraje, lo estaba perdiendo imaginándose que ella no quería que él lo hiciese...

La niña miró a su amigo nuevamente mientras dejaba de sonreír. Ella sabía que él intentaba decirle algo y no se armaba de valor… Entonces se le ocurrió que ella también podría cantarle algo para animarle.

Yui:

_Si algo deseas_

_con todo tu ser_

_y con el corazón_

_lo lograrás..._

_Por difícil que sea,_

_si en tu mente está la idea,_

_ya verás,_

_lo lograrás…_

_Aunque parezca un diminuto rayo de sol,_

_tu sueño brillará ¡con el amor!,_

_¡no debes dudar!_

_¡Oh, no!_

_Y como un ave_

_querrás volar_

_aunque tu voluntad empiece a flaquear._

_Tienes que esforzarte y continuar_

_¡y el mañana te sonreirá!_

_y verás_

_que hasta el cielo volarás…_

_Y tu sueño lograrás…_

_Y tu sueño lograrás…_

Él la escuchó en silencio, obsesionándose más y más con su voz. Era su perdición, estaba perdido e indefenso frente a aquel misterioso timbre de alta frecuencia.

La joven le remarcó lo más importante de la canción para presionarlo un poco más.

Yui: Por difícil que sea, si en tu mente ya está la idea, ya verás… lo lograrás~ –Su sonrisa volvió llena de vitalidad.

El Corrector dirigió su mirada hacia ella nuevamente y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor infinito... Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien…

Synchro: No lo lograré Yui, no puedo…decírtelo…

Yui: Eres un guerrero valiente, ¿a qué le temes? –Usó esa táctica para encender su coraje, pero…

Synchro: Temo hacerte daño otra vez, Yui…

Yui: Synchro…

Synchro: Quería decirte que… mientras en mí exista algo que pueda estorbar nuestra misión, algo que pueda llegar a dañarte, algo que me deje fuera de control… yo no podré _ser feliz_.

Yui: Pero…

Synchro: Y además, estoy seguro de que nunca me perdonarás… asique no veo motivo para avanzar…

La niña abrió mucho más sus ojos y lo miró incrédula, ¿¡le estaba diciendo que renunciará su cargo como Corrector!?

Synchro: Desde que el Profesor Inukai me creó, solo traje problemas a todos ustedes y especialmente a ti, Yui…

Yui: ¡No es cierto!

Synchro: Sí, lo es… Además, no soy valiente, soy un cobarde, porque… jamás tendré el valor de confesarte… –Una lagrima se desprendió de su profunda mirada… –todo…lo que guardo en mi interior con tanto dolor…este profundo dolor… –Su voz se iba quebrando y degradando a cada palabra.

Esa pura y cristalina lágrima se desprendió de su pálida y lisa piel, la cual aterrizó dibujando un punto en el oscuro suelo, que llegó a distinguirse de la húmeda arena…

Esa era la primera vez que ella lo veía llorar, la primera… y la última vez.

Yui: ¡Synchro…! –La joven intentó abrazarlo, pero… ante sus ojos pudo ver con claridad, cómo su amigo, aquél valiente guardián que siempre vigilaba por su seguridad, aquél cariñoso amigo que siempre estuvo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas… empezaba a desintegrarse…a auto eliminarse, separando sus pixeles uno a uno a gran velocidad como si se tratara de una imagen y no un cuerpo tridimensional virtual, dejando desprender sus datos, los cuales terminaban suspendidos en el aire y el viento los arrastraba… muy lejos de allí, hasta perderse entre el triste y mudo testigo que se hallaba casi a sus pies, aquél inmenso océano.

…

**Escucha con atención a la música, o podría llegar el final, no dejes que la furia te invada o aquello que anhelabas se destruirá.**

**..**

Su decisión fue dictada como una gran sentencia para la incrédula niña… nunca más lo volvería a ver, porque tenía entendido que los datos que son borrados del sistema, no podían volver jamás…

La joven dejó caer sus lágrimas con impotencia… frente a ella ya no había nadie más. Estaba sola, acababa de presenciar… lo más doloroso de su vida...la muerte de alguien que siempre ocupará un infinito espacio en su herido corazón...

Su voz no pudo salir… ella no pudo gritar… tan solo aquel peso de culpabilidad la presionó con tanta intensidad, que se dejó caer en la orilla de rodillas, mientras las olas acariciaban con frialdad su delicada piel.

Por su culpa, por su inmadura actitud, por no saber comprender y perdonar a tiempo... perdió lo más valioso del mundo, a su oscuro y dulce…ángel guardián…

_To be continued…_

Bueno, se me olvidó escribir un texto importante al final de la primera historia asique lo dejo. Si les interesa leerlo vayan al último capítulo de Why she wasn't a Corruptor like me?, al final del todo.

Es un monologo interno relacionado al personaje de War Wolf, también dejaré uno al finalizar esta historia.

Quinta profecía cumplida…

¡Y sí!, ¡he eliminado a Synchro!, ¡pero no me odien, caray!, ¡yo he llorado escribiendo este capítulo y tras dejarle a una lectora echarle un vistazo también lloró!, y me gustaría transmitirles este mensaje a ustedes… ¿Y qué pensaban?, ¿no esperarían leer solo cosas preciosas en una historia de este rango no? D:

A superarlo y lean el próximo capítulo. Hasta luego~


	26. Capítulo 26: Traveling through

**Capítulo 26: Traveling through The Darkness.**

La joven de cabellos rizados hundió sus pequeños dedos en la húmeda arena, dejando unos hoyos no muy profundos en ella, que al entrar en contacto con las olas volvían a llenarse de arenilla.

Es silencio era total. Solo el ruido del mar la acompañaba en su inmenso dolor. Como si aquella solitaria playa pudiera mimetizarse con sus sentimientos.

En aquel momento, cuando ya lo había perdido, se percató de lo mucho que lo amaba… se dio cuenta tan tarde, que no pudo llegar a perdonárselo…

Ella lo dejó ir, no pudo despedirse de él… todo fue tan rápido e inesperado…

El Corrector la había citado para verla por última vez, para hablar con aquella niña, para intentar aclarar su dolor, pero fue en vano.

Él pensó que como no tenía el valor de decirle adiós, la melodía del océano hablaría por él en su ausencia, cuando ya se hubiese marchado.

Quizás, aquel romántico paisaje, aquel sol tan cálido y perfecto, construían de forma indirecta, el mensaje que él siempre de alguna forma u otra, por muy sencilla e inocente que fuese, quiso transmitirle…

Las lágrimas estorbaban su campo de visión y la oscuridad se apoderó de ella de forma vertiginosa, como si de pronto la muerte del Astro rey, decidiera dar inicio a su trágico final.

Todo oscureció completamente, de un minuto a otro, le invadió la sensación de que nunca estuvo allí. La escena cambió a otra más misteriosa y tenebrosa…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, quizás varios minutos o un par de horas…

Entre la inmensa oscuridad el sonido de las olas persistía como su única aliada, pero fue apagándose segundo por segundo, al igual que su inmenso dolor... Otro ruido, lo fue cubriendo de forma eficaz, dominando el desconocido terreno…

Era un ruido insistente y constante…

_¨tacatá, tacatá... tacatá, tacatá…¨_

¿De qué se trataba?, ¿y por qué la intensa oscuridad venció al melancólico amanecer?

La joven seguía sintiéndose sola, pero algo sucedía a su alrededor, entre las tinieblas, entre lo desconocido…

_¨tacatá, tacatá... tacatá, tacatá…tacatá, tacatá…¨_

Sus sentidos se reactivaron por completo, ella sentía que el agua dejó de estar en contacto con ella, ahora sólo sentía un ligero movimiento que la empujaba levemente de un lateral a otro… Ya no estaba de rodillas, sus piernas estaban estiradas a lo largo del desconocido espacio, estaba semi sentada, como recostada en algún lugar sólido y consistente, pareciera que se tratara de algún asiento…

Abrió los ojos mientras daba un respingo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. La anaranjada luz del lugar penetró en sus ojos provocando un shock en su visión… Intentó incorporarse en su asiento.

Se encontraba mareada y su corazón palpitaba violentamente, avisándole de algún peligro… Parpadeaba para poder asimilar la cantidad de luz que de la nada la invadía amenazantemente.

_¨tacatá, tacatá... tacatá, tacatá…tacatá, tacatá…tacatá, tacatá…¨_

Aquel inquietante ruido parecía no tener límites al igual que ese insaciable movimiento de vaivén…

Intentó enfocar la vista, giró bruscamente su rostro a su derecha. Estaba algo medio difuminado, pero pudo distinguir rápidamente un largo pasillo con varios asientos pegados a las paredes, cuyas ventanas acristaladas asomaban por encima. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta.

El susto la obligó a cambiar la perspectiva. Enfocó sus ojos bruscamente hacia su izquierda, mientras percibía con debilidad a su frente una figura borrosa y oscura.

Prestó más atención. El escenario era igual que su lateral derecho, otro pasillo con ventanas, asientos y una puerta al final.

Por último volvió a cambiar la dirección de su mirada para examinar qué había frente a ella…

Eran ventanas, abajo asientos, y en uno de ellos un joven yacía sentado con serenidad, observándola con sus ojos metálicos, grisáceos… Estaba sonriendo. Llevaba puesto un chaleco negro sin mangas, cubriendo ligeramente una camisa blanca. En un lateral del chaleco asomaba aquel pañuelo rojo con su nombre escrito…

El joven tenía las manos unidas, y sus finos dedos se encontraban entrelazados entre sí.

Ella pensó que lo conocía, le sonaba terriblemente familiar… sus cabellos eran oscuros y cortos… no podría ser otro…

Yui pudo identificar aquel lugar como el tren subterráneo de la ciudad del mundo real.

El joven despegó sus labios de aquella escalofriante sonrisa para saludar a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

Greymer: Buenas noches, _mi estimada muñequita de porcelana._

Yui: … ¿Greymer?

A su alrededor se podía respirar un intenso aroma a café, como aquél que disfrutó el día que fue con Haruna a aquella cafetería…

Greymer: Es un agradable placer volver a verte, veo que mi café te dejó en estado de éxtasis y luego caíste dormida profundamente…

Yui: ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿por qué estoy aquí? –La chica se levantó del asiento extraviada.

Greymer: Ya no lo sientes, mi amada muñequita de porcelana, ya no sientes aquel _dolor_ que te invadía hasta hace unos momentos…

Yui: ¿…Qué?

Greymer: Estoy tan agradecido de que volvieras a mi lado…, desde que _padre murió,_ apenas pudimos compartir alguna actividad juntos…

Yui: ¿Padre?

Greymer: _Él _descansa en los cielos, y nosotros nos vamos a casa… No sabes cuánto te agradezco que nuestros trayectos se vuelvan a cruzar y terminar en un único destino…en nuestro destino…

Yui no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Greymer: Iremos juntos hacia la **Eternidad**… –El mozo se puso de pie también.

…

_¨tacatá, tacatá... tacatá, tacatá…tacatá, tacatá…tacatá, tacatá…¨_

El aroma a café se mezcló con otro muy familiar y desagradable, algo parecido al hierro…como si se tratara de sangre.

En ese momento la chica sintió como si el oxígeno empezara a desaparecer... El subte iba tan rápido que dio la sensación de que iba a estrellarse. Las luces parpadeaban, como si hubiese un efecto paranormal en el ambiente…

Un choque detuvo el tren, cuyo ruido fue impactante. Aplastando con brutalidad los primeros vagones y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo golpeándose contra los asientos. Los cristales estallaron dejando entrar una amenazadora masa de agua, inundando el vagón donde se encontraban ellos dos…

El impacto del cristal de la ventana que estaba detrás de Greymer hizo que un pedazo de vidrio roto fuera directamente hacia él y cortara su cuello sin ninguna dificultad, decapitando fríamente su cabeza, la cual rodó en el suelo mientras la caliente sangre alcanzaba a la inocente niña, quien observaba la escena con total horror. El cuello lucía su rojizo interior, y en el centro de este, los huesos de la columna se lucían de forma impresionante.

Parte de su sangre manchó su bello rostro, resbalando hasta caer en el inundado suelo.

La masa de agua entraba sin cesar, quizás el tren se hundía bajo el profundo océano…

El agua llenó de forma eficaz todo el vagón ahogándola, mientras parte del agua mezclada con la cálida sangre del joven que murió hace unos momentos, entraba por sus vías respiratorias… matándola lentamente junto con el pánico.

La cabeza del mozo flotaba y se aproximaba a ella, su rostro era escalofriante… sus metálicos ojos estaban desorbitados y una macabra sonrisa dibujaba su tétrica cara…

Entonces, toda el agua se volvió de color rojo escarlata, como si aquello fuera un tanque de auténtica y desagradable sangre humana…

El cuerpo del decapitado joven se puso de pie y alargó sus brazos para agarrar a la joven. La aferró con fuerza, apretando su cuello sin piedad, ella abrió la boca desesperadamente mientras dejaba escapar un gran burbujeo…

Un ruido, parecido a una explosión la hizo despertar.

…

**En un viaje espiritual te involucrarás, cuyo destino se define entre la inmensa oscuridad. No dejes que el pánico te domine, confía en ti hasta el final, no dejes que todo ahí termine, o caro lo pagarás. Aunque te encuentres atrapada, alza la mirada al frente, pues tu vida de ello dependerá.**

…

Place: Com Net; Medical Network.

Gritó escandalizada, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente en la camilla donde permaneció largo rato acostada. Respiraba agitadamente mientras las lágrimas derramaban por sus mejillas…

Un joven, con una bata de color blanca asomó su preocupado rostro hacia ella…

Shun: ¿Estás bien, Yui? –El médico la tenía aferrada de los hombros, porque se movía mucho mientras dormía…

Rescue: Pobrecita, al fin despiertas de esa pesadilla…

Yui: ¿…Q-qué pasó?, ¿¡dónde estoy!?

Rescue: Estas en una habitación de rehabilitación de la Red Médica, Yui –Rescue sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla.

Shun: Esta amable enfermera te encontró inconsciente en la playa de la red que visitamos hace tiempo con tus amigos. Parece ser que te desmayaste y el agua te iba arrastrando hasta dentro…

Yui: … ¿la playa? –En ese momento recordó lo que le sucedió a su amigo –SYNCHRO.

La chica explotó de desesperación, no hacía nada más que llorar desconsoladamente…

Rescue: ¿Synchro?

Yui: Está…está… –No pudo continuar.

Rescue la abrazó, todos los Correctores se percataron del suceso al recibir una extraña señal en sus Com Con… pero ellos no sabían que Yui estuvo con él cuando el decidió eliminarse asimismo.

Rescue: Ya pasó… debemos…superarlo… –La enfermera también lloraba junto a ella, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Shun, al no entender de qué hablaban, decidió retirarse un momento para dejarlas solas…

Yui: N-no puedo m-más… esto es…demasiado…

La niña se desconectó de la Red Com.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Al incorporarse, vio en su monitor los deberes que tenía pendiente terminar aquella tarde, pero ya era de noche…

Fue directa a su cama y abrazó su almohada, para ahogar su llanto allí mismo. Esa noche no pudo dormir, solo lloraba y lloraba… tanto que incluso pensó en lo más insólito… pero no tuvo el valor de_ hacerlo_.

_To be continued…_


	27. Capítulo 27: They dissapear

**Capítulo 27: They disappear.**

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

El miércoles, su madre la llamó comunicándose a través del televisor que tenía empotrado en la pared de su habitación, para que bajara a desayunar con ellos.

Yui bajó de muy malas ganas las escaleras. Ella no quería preocupar a sus padres, debía aparentar ser fuerte y sonreír, sonreír hasta enloquecer…

Llegó al comedor y saludó a sus padres, que ese día madrugaron temprano. Su padre volvía a estar lleno de trabajo por realizar.

Shinichi: Yui, tienes los ojos hinchados… –El padre no tardó en darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Yui: Oh…anoche tuve una pesadilla y no descansé bien, je, je…

La joven se retiró a la cocina a prepararse sus tostadas con huevo. No tenía hambre, ayer ese sueño le revolvió el estómago, y llevaba mucha angustia por lo que le ocurrió a su amigo. Al terminar de preparar su desayuno lo llevó a la mesa.

Sakura: Hija, perdona que te haya hecho levantar tan temprano…quería que desayunaras con nosotros antes de que tu padre se marche al laburo –Su madre estaba untando mantequilla a unas tostadas, para luego aplicarle mermelada de naranja.

Yui: ¡No importa, hoy es jueves y tengo que ir a clases! –La joven sonrió.

La chica miró su taza llena de chocolate caliente. Gracias a la luz del salón pudo reflejar su rostro en el líquido oscuro y espeso.

No podía dejar de pensar en Synchro. Todo lo que viera, aunque no guardase ninguna relación le hacía recordarlo. A partir de ese momento, ella tenía que aprender a convivir con ese remordimiento, ese dolor, ese…amor reprimido y ahogado en lágrimas.

Tomó su taza y la reposó en sus labios, al hacerlo pudo recordar aquellos atrevidos besos que él le dio sin ningún temor. Ella no tenía tanta razón para haber reaccionado mal, pues en el fondo ella le correspondió, y sí… la había conquistado. Pero ahora, nunca más podrá sentir su agradable presencia, jamás vería su sonrisa, ni su atractivo rostro, ni sus valientes actos, normales de un guerrero lleno de coraje.

El caliente vapor de la taza entró en contacto con su piel, pudiendo recordar cuán cálido se sentía estar entre sus brazos, su harmoniosa voz susurrándole al oído, su mano entrelazándola con la de ella…

Estaba realizando sus mayores esfuerzos para no llorar.

Sus padres estaban callados, ahora sólo podía oírse el sonido de los cubiertos y la televisión de fondo, con el noticiero puesto, como cada mañana. Ese repentino silencio hizo a la joven despertar de su trance y mirarlos fijamente con curiosidad.

Su madre despegó los labios, seguramente para comunicarle algo importante a su hija.

Sakura: Tienes razón Yui, hoy es jueves… pero no tienes clases.

Yui: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Ayer por la tarde, algunos compañeros de tu clase fueron… secuestrados y brutalmente asesinados.

La chica abrió con intensidad los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Shinichi: Los encontraros en terribles condiciones cerca del tren subterráneo a la noche… estaban _descuartizados._

Hubo un incómodo silencio…

Sakura: La policía estadounidense se trasladó a nuestro país y están investigando el suceso, últimamente están desapareciendo muchos estudiantes, la escuela ha suspendido sus actividades tras el incidente…

Shinichi: Bueno Yui, papá tiene que ir a trabajar –El padre suspiró –No salgas por ningún motivo de casa, ¿me entendiste bien?

Yui: Sí… –Aquello era tan terrorífico que ni se le pasó por la cabeza sacar un pie fuera de la casa.

Sakura: Yo iré a comprar un par de papas y pimiento rojo. Quédate aquí, cualquier cosa llámanos por teléfono y no abras la puerta a extraños, ¿de acuerdo hija? –La joven asintió.

Sus padres se retiraron dejándola sola… El noticiero anunciaba una nueva noticia:

Televisor: Se ha reportado un trágico acontecimiento hace cuatro horas. Escalofriantes imágenes de origen desconocido han sido masivamente enviadas vía e-mail a distintos destinarios de todo el mundo, provocando suicidios en masa. La policía….

Yui tomó en control remoto y apagó la televisión.

¨¿Escalofriantes imágenes vía Internet?¨ inmediatamente recordó aquella extraña imagen que creyó ver en su laptop. El miedo fue tal que no se atrevió ni a encender sus computadoras.

Algo horrible estaba pasando ahí fuera, y acechaba a su ambiente más familiar y cercano.

Pasaron diez minutos, los cuales los gastó sentada en el sofá del salón. Tenía muchas cosas en mente. No paraba de pensar en Synchro y llorar por su muerte, ni en la imagen, tampoco en el último sueño que tuvo…

Ese año se podría marcar como un intervalo oscuro en el transcurso de su vida.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¨¿Será mamá?, no…ella tiene las llaves de casa…¨

El timbre volvió a insistir…

*Tu-tum, tu-tum, tu-tum…*

El corazón de la joven se precipitó. En su mente se repitieron las palabras de sus padres ¨No salgas por ningún motivo de casa, no abras la puerta a extraños¨.

La joven se levantó del sofá, la curiosidad mató al gato. Caminó lentamente a la puerta, la cual era golpeada con asistencia… al llegar tomó el pomo y abrió levemente dejando un pequeño hueco para ver de quién se trataba, mientras enganchaba la puerta con el pestillo de cadena a la pared.

Alguien de pelo oscuro estaba detrás de las rejas de pie, a gran distancia gracias al bloqueo que ejercía el lector de tarjetas de la entrada… Su corazón dio un vuelco hasta que…

Shun: ¿Yui? –El médico la miraba preocupado atreves de la rendija de la puerta.

Yui: A-ah, Shun, eras tú…

Shun: ¿Qué tal?, ¿te importaría dejarme pasar?

Yui: ¡No hay problema! –La joven soltó el aire que hasta hace unos momentos contenía en los pulmones por la tensión del momento –Pasa, por favor –Ella desajustó el pestillo y le permitió el paso a su vecino desbloqueando la puerta enrejada.

El médico entra mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo…

Shun: ¿Estás sola en casa?

Yui: Sí, mi papá fue a trabajar y mamá salió de compras, ahora enseguida vuelve… –Informó cerrando la puerta.

Shun: Oh, perdón si te he interrumpido en algo. Vine para saber cómo te encontrabas, ayer no te vi muy bien…

Ambos caminaron directos al salón de invitados.

Yui: Oh, eso… Siéntate, ¿quieres un café?

Shun: No te molestes, acabo de desayunar –El médico sonrió –Dime, ¿Qué te pasó?

Yui: …

El médico alargó un brazo y la rodeó afectivamente.

Yui: Una persona muy importante para mí fue…borrada…en la Red Com –La joven derramó una lágrima.

Shun: ¡¿Quién?!

Yui: El Corrector que te presenté aquel día en Galaxy Land.

Shun: Oh… no era una persona Yui, era un programa…

Yui: ¡PARA MÍ ERA MÁS QUE ESO! –La chica abrazó al médico mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Shun correspondió.

Shun: ¡Eso es una buena noticia Yui!

La joven se separó inmediatamente, aquel comentario de su amigo la dejó helada…

Yui: ¿¡Shun!?

Shun: Tranquilízate, Yui… –El médico reposo una mano en sus rizados cabellos –Me refiero a que es un Corrector, Yui, es un programa, no una persona. Si una persona es eliminada en la Red Com, no puede despertar en el mundo real e irremediablemente muere… ¡El Prof. Inukai de seguro le hizo un _backup!_

Yui: ¿Un…backup?

Shun: ¡Claro!, una copia de seguridad. En caso de pérdida del programa en cuestión, él puede restaurarlo mediante un backup, él puede devolverte a tu amigo Yui –Él medico la abrazó esta vez.

Yui: ¿¡EN SERIO!? –La joven se echó a llorar esta vez de felicidad.

Un ruido en la puerta avisaba de que un individuo se avecinaba a ellos. Era la madre de Yui, con dos bolsas en las manos.

La madre al verlos abrazados se sonrojó…

Sakura: ¡Oh!, disculpen… –Tanto la señora como el señor Kasuga, habían olvidado que él doctor ya tenía pareja…

Yui: ¡Mamá, no es lo que piensas!

El médico se echó a reír.

Shun: Bueno Yui, he de ir al hospital ahora mismo. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con el Profesor inmediatamente –El médico guiñó a la chica.

Yui: ¡Sí!, ¡eso haré!, ¡gracias Shun por venir y ayudarme!, ¡eres tan genial!

El amable médico se despidió de la mujer y la niña. Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta de la entrada. Su madre cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

Sakura: ¿Qué quería Shun?

Yui: ¡Nada importante!, mamá, debo hacer una cosa, ahora vuelvo… –La joven subió las escaleras corriendo, apresurándose para conectarse a la Red Com.

En su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se conectó a través del Com Con.

_To be continued…_


	28. Capítulo 28: Metallic Look

**Capítulo 28: Metallic Look.**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Yui apareció rápidamente en la Sala de reunión. Solo se encontraban allí IR e Inukai.

El octavo Corrector voló hacia ella para abrazarla.

IR: ¡Yui!, es terrible que nuestro amigo se haya auto eliminado… –El octavo Corrector no escondió sus lágrimas al enterarse de la tragedia.

Prof. Inukai: … –El Profesor se mostraba muy desanimado también.

Yui se acercó a Inukai mientras abrazaba a IR como si fuese un mapache de peluche.

Yui: Profesor… ¿existe una copia de seguridad de… Synchro?

Inukai despegó sus ojos del monitor y miró seriamente a Yui.

Prof. Inukai: Obviamente todos mis programas tenían su propio backup. El día que fui a administrarle el antídoto a Synchro, supe que podría haber corrido el riesgo de empeorar la situación, asique preparé el backup en mi computadora cuando llegué aquí con Virus. Aunque sabía que si restauraba sus datos sería como empezar de cero, es decir, no te conocería ni a ti ni a ninguno de sus compañeros…

Yui: ¡Ahh qué bien!, pero ¿por qué aún no inició el proceso de recuperación de datos? –La joven se extrañó… algo iba mal.

…

Prof. Inukai: Parece ser que alguien manipuló mi computadora al día siguiente… ¡alguien borró el backup del segundo programa! –El profesor apretó los puños con impotencia.

Yui: ...¿¡Qué!?

Prof. Inukai: Yui, al día siguiente tú liberaste a Synchro de la camilla para pacientes donde estaba atado… Dime, ¿ese día escuchaste alguna alarma?

Yui: La alarma… ¡sí!

Prof. Inukai: Esa alarma sólo se activa cuando se inicia el proceso de eliminación de algún archivo importante, pero es una eliminación especial que no se puede recuperar…

Yui: …

En ese momento ella recordó que tropezó con la silla de Inukai y apretó un botón del teclado del monitor, poco después, empezó a sonar la alarma…

Prof. Inukai: … –El Profesor miró a la chica fijamente.

Yui: Profesor Inukai… –Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sus lágrimas delataban su indirecto crimen –Yo… creo que yo borré el backup…

Prof. Inukai: ¿¡Cómo!? –El Profesor se puso bruscamente de pie.

Yui: Es que… sin querer tropecé con este asiento y presioné algo en el teclado…y luego una alarma empezó a sonar…

Ambos miraron al suelo. Aquello fue un fracaso tan duro… La impotencia los sobrecogió desde lo más profundo de sus almas…

IR al escuchar eso, fue desesperadamente a avisar a sus compañeros acerca de que resultó inútil el intento de recuperación del programa número dos…

…

¨¿Por qué…?, ¿ya no existe ninguna oportunidad de volver a verte?, Synchro… ojalá pudiera estar a tu lado otra vez…¨

La joven no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, aquel dolor jamás terminaría para ella…

La niña se desconectó y volvió al mundo real.

Place: Real World; Kasuga´s House.

Yui despertó, notando como sus mejillas seguían húmedas por el llanto. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero ya no le importaba, todo iba muy despacio desde que él desapareció…

Volvió a chequear su correo y releer una y otra vez el último mensaje por escrito que Synchro le envió. Habría deseado que ese correo no estuviese allí y que todo haya sido una pesadilla… pero todo era real, muy real...

¨¿Haruna y Ai sabrán de esto…?¨ Yui quería hablar con ellas, pero era muy doloroso para siquiera nombrar lo sucedido.

Para evitar pensar en todo comenzó a dibujar. Su sueño es ser caricaturista, cantante y hacer doblaje. Pero aquellos sueños, su futuro… resultaron insignificantes con ese nuevo sueño suyo, volver a estar con aquel Corrector.

Dibujaba viñetas tristes, y cantaba canciones melancólicas, así se tiró toda la tarde. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, las clases fueron suspendidas y no era recomendable salir de casa.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, su madre le comunicó que su padre aún no había vuelto y que no llamó por teléfono. A pesar de que su padre tenía mucho trabajo, ese día se le había permitido salir antes por relevo de compañeros del laburo.

Sakura decidió ir a buscarlo y le dijo que cuidara bien de la casa en su ausencia.

Yui bajó al salón y encendió la televisión. Estaban echando una película romántica, y la escena que justo estaban trasmitiendo en ese mismo instante era de dos enamorados besándose en una playa. Yui, al verlo, empezó a recordar como Synchro la besaba a ella.

¨¿Por qué?; ¿por quééé?, ¡ya basta!, ¡no puedo olvidarlo!¨

Empezó a cambiar de canal mientras recordaba sus grandes ojos, su sonrisa varonil…, hasta que encontró otra cosa interesante, una película de miedo. La joven se quedó una hora y media viéndola, hasta terminar con paranoias. Algunos de sus compañeros fueron asesinados, esas imágenes gore enviadas masivamente por e-mail, los suicidios colectivos… ¿¡qué estaba pasando realmente!?

Miró el reloj analógico del salón. Su madre no había vuelto con su padre.

¨¿Y si les pasó algo malo?... no puede ser, ¡no!¨

Tomó el teléfono, pero parecía que la comunicación no se iniciaba.

Ignorando las advertencias de sus padres salió de casa en busca de ellos. Temía que estuviesen en peligro. Ya perdió a un gran amigo suyo, no quería perder a sus padres ahora…

Place: Real World; Outside in the Street.

Pensó en una vía rápida para llegar.

¨¡El subte!¨

…

Place: Real World; Subway.

Pero se encontró con que estaba denegado el acceso, había muchos policías y médicos forenses alrededor.

La joven miraba aturdida a su alrededor… De repente sintió que alguien la sujetó firmemente del hombro y la volteó. La niña se cruzó con un joven medio alto de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro… él la estaba mirando fijamente… se trataba del detective Caín Gladwyn.

Yui: ¿Ah, quién es usted?

Detective Gladwyn: Oye niña, ¿qué haces aquí?, no puedes entrar, ¡vuelve a tu casa! –El señor tenía un acento inglés muy marcado

Inspector Black: What is happening here? –Intervino el Inspector encargado del caso Astray.

Detective Gladwyn: Esta jovencita se ha saltado la barrera de bloqueo impuesta en la escena del crimen.

Inspector Black: Hmmm, she can understand us?

Detective Gladwyn: I don't think so… she speak Japanese…

Inspector Black: Oh… *ejem* ¿documento de identificación?

Yui: ¿Eh?, ¿son policías?

Caín: No. Yo soy detective, mi nombre es Caín Gladwyn… y él es el Inpsector Ethan Black. Ahora respóndame, ¿Qué hace usted aquí, jovencita?

Yui: Emh… eh… quería tomar el subterráneo, necesito ir a la ciudad… –La joven estaba totalmente ruborizada y apenada. No se esperaba encontrar a la policía de Estados Unidos allí… había olvidado la noticia que le había contado su padre aquella mañana –Disculpen, debo marcharme…

El señor de cabello anaranjado la agarró del hombro también.

Ethan: Hold it!, pedí documento, ¿usted no oírme? –El señor se mostraba muy serio.

Yui: Ah… –La niña se llevó asustada las manos a los bolsillos, pero los tenía vacíos – I'm… s-sorry… I d-d-… –Intentó recordar cómo hablar y expresarse en inglés –I don't own my document right now…

Ethan: Hmmm, irresponsible!

Caín: Let she go… I don't think she were here for something related with our case.

El inspector la miró fijamente poniendo a la joven más nerviosa mientras los dos hombres la miraban fijamente.

*Glups*

Ethan: Ok!

Yui: ¡Gracias! –La niña salió de allí corriendo muy nerviosa.

Al ver que los servicios fueron suspendidos no tuvo más remedio que viajar en la estación del tren común.

...

Place: Real World; City.

Al llegar a la ciudad, intentó recordar donde se situaba exactamente el lugar donde trabajaba su padre.

Recorrió las calles apestadas de gente y vehículos a toda velocidad, pues pronto iba a oscurecer, analizaba los edificios con atención, esforzándose por recordar…

Inevitablemente se perdió y al estar exhausta de la carrera se detuvo casi sin oxígeno.

Una presencia extraña la hizo sobresaltar, como si hubiese algún espectro a su lado…

Frente a ella se aproximó una mano con guante blanco que sujetaba con firmeza un vaso de agua.

La chica alzó la vista confundida. Sus ojos chocaron con unos fríos y grisáceos…

Greymer: ¡Hola jovencita!, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿por qué corres? –El amable mozo le sonrió y le ofreció el vaso de forma muy servicial, pareciera que ya estuviese preparado para encontrársela...

Yui tomó el vaso entres sus manos sin pensarlo. Al mirarlo fijamente recordó que tuvo una horrible pesadilla con él.

Aquella imagen la horrorizó mucho, estaba decapitado y recordaba con claridad cómo se tragaba su sangre y le entraba por las vías respiratorias para matarla…

Yui: O-oh…gracias…es que…estoy buscando a…mis padres…

Greymer: ¡Pero si estás muy cansada!, ¿por qué no entras y descansas un poco? –El elegante mozo indicó con la palma de su mano abierta la entrada de su cafetería.

Yui: Lo…siento…pero ahora no…puedo… –Intentaba recobrar las fuerzas.

Greymer la miró fijamente a los ojos. Al hacerlo, la joven sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, mientras la piel se le erizaba irremediablemente. Su metálica mirada penetraba, con una inmensa frialdad, su profunda alma… se asemejaban a los ojos de un… autentico psicópata. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente formando una sonrisa muy extraña…

Yui retrocedió al sentir miedo, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando…

Sakura: ¡Yui!, ¿¡qué haces aquí!? –Su madre salió de la cafetería...

Yui: ¿Mamá?, ¿qué haces tú aquí también?, ¿y papá?

Sakura: ¡Oh!, tu padre me envió un _sms_ avisando que saldría finalmente dos horas más tarde y yo justo pasé por aquí. Para no malgastar el viaje aproveché y decidí tomar un magnifico café en esta cafetería –Sakura sonrió al mozo.

Greymer: Vaya, vaya… así que es tu madre, ¿eh? Señora tiene una hija muy linda, he decidido invitarlas al café especial de la casa –Yui al escuchar esto se quedó boquiabierta.

¨NO PUEDE SER¨

Sakura: ¡Oh!, ¿no es maravilloso, Yui?, qué suerte tienes, ¡vamos, no seas tímida, entremos! –La madre empujó a la petrificada chica hacia dentro.

Place: Real World; City; Coffee Shop.

Greymer observaba a Yui como si estuviese obsesionado con ella y la niña podía sentir cómo esos ojos grisáceos se clavaban en ella, como queriendo penetrar en su alma…

Las dos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los cristales de la cafetería, se podía observar con claridad la gran urbanización que los rodeaba. Era una vista esplendida a los rascacielos. Los coches pasaban con mucha velocidad y diferentes rostros miraban con curiosidad el interior de la cafetería al pasar por la calle…

Greymer fue a preparar dos cafés para las damas mientras ellas esperaban.

Yui: Mamá, no creo que este lugar sea muy bueno…vámonos… –Dijo la chica en voz baja.

Sakura: ¡No digas tonterías, Yui!, hace un momento probé el café de este lugar y es exquisito. Además, es mala educación rechazar una invitación… ¿No crees que ese mozo es muy atractivo? –La madre guiñó a su hija.

Yui: ¡Mamá! –Protestó ella.

Greymer regresó con la bandeja en una de sus manos, volvió a colocar las tazas con sus platitos decorados en la mesa y finalmente sirvió el café desprendiendo un agradable aroma por doquier.

Sakura: ¡Ah!, muchas gracias señor.

Yui:… –La joven miraba el café fijamente, mientras observaba como el vapor se elevaba hasta desaparecer en la cargada atmosfera, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento…

Greymer: Hmmm, ¿te parece que está muy caliente? –Preguntó a Yui mientras se asomaba lentamente a su rostro y la ¨obligaba¨ a mirarlo a los ojos…

Sakura: ¡Para mí está en su punto! –Dijo la encantada mujer tras probar por segunda vez aquel misterioso café ese mismo día.

Greymer al ver que la chica no le había contestado tomó otro jarro y mezcló leche templada con su café. Después de esto se retiró a la barra y empezó a observarla. Sus ojos invadían agresivamente a la joven desde la distancia.

Yui volvió a percibir ese irresistible y delicioso aroma a café…

¨Quizás me lo esté imaginando… hmm, voy a probarlo, ¡se ve tan delicioso!¨ Yui tomó la taza entre sus manos y dio unos cuantos sorbos. Aquel café era tan especial…

Sakura: Bueno, esperaremos aquí hasta que tu padre salga del trabajo, ¿te parece? –La madre sonrió, parecía muy contenta de estar allí.

Había música clásica de fondo… todo era perfecto… hasta que su madre dejó de sostener la taza.

Él café se derramó por la mesa y el líquido empezó a chorrear hasta caer al suelo. La tasa se rompió en mil pedazos repartiéndolos por el suelo.

Yui: ¿¡Mamá!? –La chica dejó su taza inmediatamente en la mesa.

Sakura: Yui…tengo sueño…

La madre cayó hacia delante reposando todo su peso en la mesa manchada con café.

La joven asustada se levantó e intentaba reanimarla mientras el mozo cerraba el local y cubría las ventanas con unas elegantes cortinas de color rojo.

Yui: ¿¡QUÉ LE DISTE A MI MADRE!?

Greymer: Vaya, ¿por qué no te has dormido aún, _Corrector Yui_?

El mozo sacó un mechero y encendió un cigarrillo que llevaba guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, lo encendió pare prender fuego, luego acercó el cigarrillo acomodándolo en sus labios.

La luz dejaba entrever su escalofriante rostro entre la oscuridad, sus lentes reflejaban la anaranjada luz y sus metálicos ojos estaban aún clavados en los de la joven.

Yui: ¿Qué?...que…está pasand…

La niña cerró sus parpados y cayó inmediatamente al suelo totalmente anestesiada.

El mozo expulsó el humo por sus labios mientras se aproximaba a sus víctimas. Las llevó a rastras hacia una puerta que no estaba muy a la vista de los clientes. Abrió la puerta y entró con ellas. El ruido, al cerrarse aquella misteriosa entrada, chilló como si quisiera dejar escapar toda la agonía que aguardó aquel lugar durante mucho, muucho tiempo…

…

**La fragancia de la victoria ante ti se inclinará, desconfía de su dulzura, pues podría resultar ser un veneno letal.**

…

_To be continued…_


	29. Capítulo 29: Sweet Nightmares

**Capítulo 29: Sweet Nightmares.**

Place: The information is not identified.

*TAC*… *TAC*

Los golpes secos se podían oír perfectamente… provenían de un lugar no muy lejos de ellos.

_Yui… Yui despierta ¡vamos!_

Ella reaccionó ante las llamadas insistentes… era de una voz familiar. Una voz masculina grave y a la vez suave, reconfortante pero a la vez alarmada que intentaba devolverla a la realidad.

Se encontraba en una desnuda camilla de hierro, pues no tenía nada acolchado, era lisa y fría…

Sus ojos miraban hacia el techo, donde colgaban unas cadenas cuyos ganchos en sus extremos inferiores sujetaban cabezas humanas, atravesando las cuencas de sus ojos, incrustadas en las vías respiratorias o en las vías orales…

La cruda imagen fue inmediatamente cubierta por un hermoso rostro que se acercó al de ella. Sus ojos azulados y asustados la miraban expectantemente.

Synchro: No mires arriba… no temas, ya estoy aquí. Debemos salir cuanto antes de este lugar, ¿puedes incorporarte? –Susurró en voz baja.

La joven intentaba gritar pero su voz no salía… tampoco podía hablar, tenía prácticamente sus labios suturados.

No sentía dolor, pues estaba algo anestesiada. La joven no entendía que le había ocurrido a ella, ni qué hacía allí… tampoco entendía por qué Synchro estaba allí con ella.

Su rostro chorreaba sangre de la fría manipulación que había sufrido sin ser consciente de ello. Las lágrimas empezaron a dominarla al igual que el terror y el shock.

Synchro: Yui… tus labios están sellados… no sé cómo podría besarte… ¿y si te hago daño?

Lo que decía su amigo era totalmente incoherente… no tenía sentido que el digiera algo así en un momento como aquel. Se incorporó un poco y se quedó sentada observándolo todo. Se encontraba en algo parecido a un quirófano… A su izquierda había un panel eléctrico con focos cuya luz la iluminaba intensamente. Apartó la vista rápidamente y quedó ciega por un momento… cuando recuperó la visión se miró las piernas… pero no las tenía, eran implantes metálicos con articulaciones bien logradas para poder caminar.

La joven estaba tan sorprendida que no lograba entender nada… Intentó mover sus piernas, pero sus músculos estaban adormecidos.

El Corrector la miraba con mucha tristeza.

Synchro: Yui… vamos, tenemos que irnos, levántate…

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Synchro: ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra y nos mate?

La chica miró al Corrector aturdida. No sabía cómo explicarle que no podía moverse…

El Corrector la tomó en brazos y la levantó. Luego empezó a caminar llevándosela de allí.

Yui observaba un gran equipo de computadoras trabajando automáticamente sin ninguna supervisión. Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron con un sensor de movimiento que había detectado la proximidad de los dos jóvenes.

Al traspasar la salida entraron a un ancho pasillo cuyos laterales portaban en hilera camillas con cuerpos humanos. La mayoría eran jóvenes y ninguno tenía piel, estaban a carne descubierta. La mayoría de ellos estaban amputados. Una joven de aproximadamente catorce años, tenía atravesado un caño metálico desde la boca y sobresalía por su pecho. Un niño abría su boca desencajada mostrando sus intestinos estirados completamente que sobresalían por sus mordisqueados labios.

La cantidad de cadáveres era increíble, pero el Corrector caminaba mirando fríamente hacia el frente, acercándose al final de aquel pasillo. El ruido de sus pasos se mezclaba con aquellos insistentes golpes provenientes de la sala que conectaba con la puerta del fondo.

El Corrector llegó y como si conociera aquel lugar de toda la vida, empezó a manipular un teclado de códigos para poder desactivar la seguridad que bloqueaba la salida de aquel tétrico pasillo.

Sus guantes estaban ensangrentados y dejaban rastro al pulsar a gran velocidad cada pequeña tecla de aquel panel.

Synchro: Oh, vaya… creo que este no es el lugar… –Murmuró preocupado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… la puerta se desbloqueó y se abrió mostrando su interior.

*TAC*…*TAC…*

Era una sala pequeña. En ella había un hombre cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por telas… pero podía ver perfectamente como realizaba su actividad macabra. Sostenía un machete con el cual golpeaba atrozmente un cuerpo de una persona que hasta ese entonces estaba consciente de su propia vida. Sus ojos miraban desorbitados como aquel sujeto lo iba despedazando, pero por alguna extraña razón no gritaba…

El Corrector retrocedió, sin embargo, el asesino volteó y decidido fue a por él.

*Shiiiiip*

Place: Real World; City; Coffee Shop; Secret Room.

El sonido de las moscas y el fuerte hedor del lugar hicieron despertar a la antes inconsciente joven. La bebida la había dejado inutilizada, provocando que sufriera una horrible e incoherente pesadilla…

Sus parpados temblaron y se abrieron lentamente. Su visión era borrosa y sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido por la fuerte anestesia que aguardaba dentro de su cuerpo hace unas horas por el café que aquel infeliz le ofreció gratuitamente.

Cuando pudo recuperar poco a poco la visión observó que se encontraba dentro de una habitación desconocida, aunque en el fondo le sonaba terriblemente familiar… aquella habitación ya la había visto o soñado anteriormente…

Con una mano se tapó inútilmente las vías respiratorias, aquel hedor era inhumano… era tan asqueroso que le revolvió el estómago obligándola a vomitar lo poco que llevaba en el estómago.

Frente a ella yacía inertemente un bulto cuyas moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor, era un joven desnudo, con el abdomen desgarrado, sus entrañas de mostraban de forma explícita ante sus inocentes ojos, que lo analizaban en estado de shock. Sus sesos estaban volcados en el suelo de forma irregular.

Pudo identificar el rostro del joven, se trataba de un compañero de su clase. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, mostrando su interior, oscuro y ensangrentado. No tenía nariz, al parecer se la habían cortado de forma bestial. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando caer un enorme charco de sangre.

La joven empezó a gritar frenéticamente e intentó levantarse para correr pero fue inútil, unas cadenas de hierro oxidadas la tenían amarrada por las extremidades. Empezó a moverse como loca, tenía ganas de salir de allí de inmediato.

Greymer: Shhh, ¡no grites!, ¿o quieres despertar a tus padres y que admiren esta obra de arte también? –El mozo se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, manchándolos de sangre sin ningún problema… al parecer estuvo manipulando aquél cadáver.

La joven al escuchar aquella voz buscó inmediatamente su emisor y no tardó en localizarlo, a su lado se encontraba aquel mozo de ojos grises. Pero se veía muy diferente, llevaba puesto una bata blanca de carnicero, manchada de sangre y órganos humanos…

Yui: GREYMER, ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ.

Greymer se acercó a ella y le introdujo un pañuelo en la boca impidiendo que gritase. Ella lo escupió, asique no tuvo más remedio que sacar una sierra y enseñársela.

Greymer: Si no te callas ahora mismo te desgarraré la garganta y nunca más podrás deleitarte con mi café especial… –La metálica sierra brilló amenazadoramente con la luz artificial de aquella oscura y siniestra habitación.

Yui abrió bien sus ojos mientras miraba aterrorizada la sierra que el joven sostenía atrevidamente y sin escrúpulos en sus ensangrentadas manos.

Greymer: Sólo se está permitido hablar en voz baja, no me gustaría que llamáramos la atención. Alguien podría oírnos…

Yui: G-greyrmer…t-tú… ¿mataste a Kahu…? –Preguntó la horrorizada joven dirigiéndose al muerto que reposaba frente a sus narices. Parecía que aquel pobre niño la observaba, pero no podía realmente verla… esas cuencas vacías eran realmente escalofriantes.

Stanislav: No me llames más Greymer, eso es solo un sobrenombre, un nickname de Internet, es mi alias… llámame Stanislav o si tomas más confianza, Stan. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, _Corrector Yui_?

Yui: N-no… –La joven temblaba del pánico. El suelo era frío y duro y ella no podía moverse…

Stanislav: Estás aquí para que nos conozcamos mejor… Estuve buscando un perfil adecuado para sustituir a mi querida hermanita Karuiovski, tenía que ser una niña joven, inteligente, inocente… tenía que ser una heroína en Internet, como ella. Y mírate, tú encajaste perfectamente en ese perfil, aunque tus datos estaban muy protegidos. Tuve que hacerme de las herramientas necesarias llamando tu atención de cualquier modo…

Yui: ¿¡C-cómo sabes que soy Corrector Yui!?

En el mundo real, solo Ai Shinozaki, Haruna Kisaragi y el Profesor Inukai, sabían de su identidad.

Stanislav: Soy un hacker, y tengo acceso a un banco de datos que muy pocas personas pueden…gracias a mi _difunto padre_. Ahora verás, Yui, yo solo te dejaré con vida si aceptas ser mi pequeña hermanita…

Yui: N-no entiendo…

Stanislav: Al principio no estaba muy seguro de si eras tú… manipulé una imagen con las fotos de tus padres, pero a ti no, porque al ser Corrector tus imágenes salían muy pixeladas y borrosas… Bueno… te lo envié vía e-mail a tu computadora, me imagino que la recibiste… ¿cierto?

Yui: ¡…! –La joven recordó sus horas de castigo en el instituto… aquel mensaje extraño y esa imagen de sus padres.

Stanislav: Asique siendo tan astuta como Corrector quizás sospecharías donde me localizaba, era un cebo para atraer tu atención… Luego, aquel día cuando llegaste aquí con tu amiguita y escuché vuestra conversación pude confirmar de que se trataba de ti. ¡No podía dejar de escapar esa oportunidad!, hice el mejor café de mi vida solo para ti…

Yui: ¡N-no puede ser…!

Stanislav: Bueno, bueno… mejor que seas una buena hermana y no escapes de aquí. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve solo… No tendré más remedio que eliminar a tus padres…

El mozo corrió una cortina que había al fondo de la habitación, sus padres estaban allí acostados bajo una luz blanca. Su madre dormitaba por la anestesia y su padre estaba inconsciente, tenía un tremendo golpe en la cabeza… por su frente resbalaba un hilo fino de sangre…

Más al fondo había un pequeño escritorio con un montón de tétricas herramientas y artefactos, tales como bisturís, pinzas, cables, sierras, cadenas y una cámara de fotografías.

Yui: ¡Mamá, papá! –La joven se desesperó al ver a sus padres en esas condiciones, era como aquella imagen… solo que su madre dormía.

Esa escena la persiguió cada noche en sus sueños, eran sus dulces pesadillas…

Stanislav: Shhh, pronto dejarán de ser tu familia, solo yo, Yui… solo yo cuidaré de ti…

Yui: ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?, ¿¡por qué matas a la gente!?

Stanislav: Oh…ese es mi pasatiempo… ¿crees que me divierte trabajar como un estúpido mozo en una simple cafetería como esta? Me encanta el _hardcore_… yo selecciono a mis víctimas, las secuestro, las torturo, las mato y por último…las cuelgo a Internet bajo mi pseudónimo Greymer. _Pero ella…ella va y las censura y las guarda en aquella web y no puedo localizarla por más que me esfuerce..._

Yui: E-eres un enfermo… ¡quiero salir de aquí!

Stanislav: Oh no, no, no. Ni hablar. ¿Qué tiene de malo?, deberías saber que existe gente con distintos gustos, y tú al ser mi _hermanita_, deberías de compartir conmigo…al igual que yo contigo, Yui. En Internet, hay gente que sabe apreciar esta _obra de arte_…

El Com Con de la joven se iluminó y un Corrector apareció en la esfera, se trataba del instalador.

IR: ¡Yui, tenemos noticias sobre la misteriosa niña…!, ¿Yui estás bien?, ¿¡dónde estás!?

Yui: IR POR FAVOR SÁCAME DE…

El mozo golpeó a la joven contra la pared y le arrebató la pulsera.

IR: YUII *click*

El hacker interrumpió la comunicación desactivando el Com Con…

Stanislav: Ay, Yui… no me obligues a dañarte… ¿o acaso desconoces la situación en la que te encuentras?...

Yui estaba aturdida por el golpe que recibió…

Stanislav: Vaya, por poco… ¿acaso era ese otro Corrector?

Yui no respondió, tan solo se largó a llorar. Aquella situación era horrible y repugnante… era una auténtica pesadilla, sólo que a diferencia de las pesadillas, esto era totalmente real.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

IR: ¡PROFESOR INUKAI, Yui está en grave peligro!

Prof. Inukai: ¡¿Cómo dices?! –El profesor volteó alarmado para ver su octavo programa.

IR: ¡Me parece que la han secuestrado!, ¡estaba en una habitación oscura y pude ver que alguien estaba con ella!, ¡tenía la ropa llena de sangre y Yui estaba atada a unas cadenas!, ¿¡crees que se trate del pirata cibernético, Greymer?

Prof. Inukai: ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

IR: Últimamente hubieron muchas imágenes gore circulando por Internet… y por lo que acabamos de averiguar hace unos minutos, están relacionados con ese pseudónimo… ¿Puede ser que Karuiovski también tenga algo que ver?

Prof. Inukai: ¡No lo sé pero debemos hacer algo!, ¡debemos rescatar a Yui!

IR: ¡No podemos localizarlos Profesor!, ¡se ha perdido la conexión, su Com Con está desactivado!

Una alarma de seguridad empezó a sonar a gran volumen y frente a ellos una pequeña niña de pelo oscuro y largo acababa de aparecer en escena…

Karuiovski: ¿Y esto se llama Restricted Area Meeting?, pché, pues no parece muy restringido…no es competencia para alguien como _yo_…–La pequeña sonrió burlonamente mientras miraba a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados.

_To be continued…_


	30. Capítulo 30: Eastern Express

**Capítulo 30: Eastern Express.**

El octavo Corrector y el Profesor miraron asombrados a la niña.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Demonios, has burlado mi sistema de seguridad!

Karuiovski: _Of course!,_ ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, abuelo?

IR: ¡Tú modificaste la configuración de Galaxy Land y controlaste a nuestro segundo programa!

Karuiovski: Vaya, ese peluche parlanchín sabe mucho… –La niña señaló a IR como si se tratara de un juguete a la venta.

IR: ¡No soy un peluche parlanchín!, ¡soy un programa de computadora, mi nombre es IR!

Karuiovski: Qué simpático…

Prof. Inukai: Karuiovski, ¿por qué haces todo eso?

Karuiovski: No vine aquí a charlar con ustedes y sentarme a tomar el té… ustedes acaban de nombrarlo… pude recibir la información a la perfección gracias a mis sensores de detección de palabras por comando de voz ¿¡Dónde está Greymer!?

Prof. Inukai: ¿Conoces a Greymer?

Karuiovski: ¡Eso no es asunto vuestro, debo encontrarlo y eliminarlo ahora mismo!

IR: ¡Eso es lo que nosotros intentamos hacer!

Karuiovski: Ustedes son solo un estorbo, esto es un asunto personal mío –La niña se cruzó de brazos.

Prof. Inukai: Ha dejado de serlo desde el momento en que ese hacker acaba de secuestras a nuestra novena Corrector.

Karuiovski: ¿Cómo dices?, ¿y ustedes como saben qué es lo que está haciendo?

Prof. Inukai: IR ha reconocido al sujeto que tiene confinada a nuestra Corrector mediante un scanner ocular. Y digo secuestrada porque no me parece muy normal que este en un lugar oscuro, encadenada y con un tipo con apariencia de asesino.

Karuiovski: ¿¡Cómo llegaste a ver eso!?

IR: Pues mediante una la pulsera electrónica, es multifunciones que el Profesor Inukai me estaba enseñando… –Dijo tras echar un vistazo al funcionamiento del extraño Com Con color blanco.

Karuiovski: ¿Hay una de esas en el mundo real? –Dijo la niña señalando curiosamente el Com Con color blanco que el anciano llevaba en su mano.

IR: Sí, todos los Correctores llevan una, gracias a eso pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Karuiovski: ¡Podríamos conocer la ruta de conexión para localizarlos!

IR: Es que su Com Con ha sido desconectado…

Karuiovski: No importa, debe haber registrado algún tipo de información antes del corte de conexión. Abuelo, necesito esa vieja computadora suya y esa cosa que estaba usando el peluche amarillo…

Ante ellos apareció el dirigente de Com Net, que esta vez se mostraba con su apariencia original humana, una túnica blanca y su cabello largo y plateado.

Grosser: Vaya, gracias al Profesor Inukai, pude saber que te encontrabas aquí… ¡Karuiovski! –La señaló amenazantemente.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Un momento, Grosser!, necesitamos su ayuda para recuperar a Yui y detener a un hacker… ¡No podemos tolerarnos más pérdidas después de lo de Synchro!

Karuiovski: ¿Qué le paso a ese perro callejero? –La niña había conectado el Com Con a la computadora y empezabó a analizar los últimos datos de las funciones que había realizado.

Prof. Inukai:… Se auto eliminó por tu culpa, Karuiovski –Dijo el deprimido creador cuyo dolor era similar al de haber perdido a su propio hijo…

Todos miraban con odio a la niña que yacía en la computadora analizando un Com Con.

¨Odio todo esto, pero esa niña es muy inteligente y parece ser nuestra única esperanza…¨ pensó Inuakai mientras apretaba con impotencia sus puños.

…

Place: Real World; City: Coffee Shop; Secret Room.

Stanislav: ¡Ya deja de llorar!, ¡me pones nervioso!

Yui: *snif* *snif* ¡No les hagas daño a mis padres!

Stanislav: Justo iba a hacer eso… irán directos a mi _colección_.

Yui: ¿C-colección?

Stanislav: Sí, me gusta fotografiar a mis victimas después de la diversión… te dejaré echar un vistazo –Dijo orgullosamente como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.

Yui: ¡No!, ¡no quiero verlo! –Intentó zafarse inútilmente de las cadenas que la tenían prisionera en aquel asqueroso infierno.

Stan le acercó una computadora portátil que estaba previamente encendida. Abrió unas carpetas que tenía bajo contraseña en alguna ruta de difícil acceso.

Eran imágenes muy repugnantes. Todos eran adolescentes…

Una chica colgaba del cuello por unas cadenas sujetadas al techo que, probablemente, eran las que estaban sujetando a Yui en ese mismo momento… No tenía tronco, sus otra mitad estaba en el suelo… sus entrañas colgaban tétricamente chorreando sangre por el siniestro suelo.

En otra imagen se podía observar a un chico desnudo, estaba arrodillado y encadenado. Frente a él había un plato cuyos adornos pudo identificar la traumatizada joven, como la del juego de las tazas y platitos de café, el recipiente contenía dos órganos humanos, parecían corazones… Al lado suyo, a aproximadamente un metro de distancia, habían dos adultos con el pectoral desgarrados, podría tratarse de sus padres… El niño estaba vivo y lloraba dramáticamente…

Yui sabía que no podía gritar, no tenía nada en el estómago, pero deseó con todas sus ganas vomitar ahí mismo… cerró los ojos, negándose a aceptar la realidad, sus lágrimas no cesaban… parecía una tormenta sin fin…

En la pantalla apareció un mensaje para Greymer que llamó su atención de inmediato:

…

_Sé dónde estás. Suéltala y preséntate aquí mismo, maldito delincuente cibernético de mierda. Si no lo haces, me encargaré de avisar a la policía y que te detengan._

_Conéctate a Com Net. Ese no es tu terreno de juego, pero sería un placer conocerte aunque sea a través de la Realidad Virtual. Ya me diste bastante trabajo durante estos ocho meses, es hora de que el autor de toda esa basura salga a la luz…_

Ruta de acceso: Detective Net; Eastern Express.

_DW Administrator, Karuiovski._

…

El hacker no podía creer que ella lo haya localizado. ¿Cómo es posible?, estaba acorralado y no tuvo más opción que aceptar la condenada invitación. Además, su deseo era volver a verla, la estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo, pero su información estaba muy restringida.

¨Al fin, hermanita… al fin te encuentro… TU HERMANO ESTÁ MUY FURIOSO¨ pensó Stan mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared.

Ante la amenaza de la niña, tomó a Yui de rehén.

Stanislav: Yui, te vienes conmigo a la Red Com. Más vale que te quedes quieta o te mataré… ¿me oíste?, recuerda que yo tengo tu Com Con, no podrás transformarte en Corrector Yui… –Le susurró al oído.

La joven abrió los ojos… ¡esa era su oportunidad para escapar!

Yui: D-de a-a-acuerdo… –Logró soltar con dificultad.

Stan le colocó un URV y él se colocó otro. El hacker dijo ¨¡Acceso a la Red Detective, enter!¨ y pulsó el botón enter.

…

Place: Com Net; Detective Net.

Greymer: Sígueme –Ordenó fríamente.

Yui asintió preocupada… se alegraba de salir de esa habitación. Aquel cadáver casi a sus pies y ese olor a descomposición orgánica la estaban desesperando, por no hablar de aquellas repugnantes cadenas oxidadas que no la dejaban moverse…

Caminaron en silencio… El pirata informático de origen ruso, modificó su ropa. Ahora vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalón jeans, y unos tenis. Al llegar a la estación de tren, Greymer miró atentamente a su alrededor.

…

Place: Com Net; Detective Net; Eastern Express.

Al no encontrar a Karuiovski se sentó en un banco a esperar. Estaba nervioso, Yui se quedó de pie. Ella no entendía por qué estaban allí.

Extrañamente no había nadie por ahí. Sin embargo, unos pasos se aproximaron a ellos, avisando que se avecinaban visitas.

Los dos agudizaron la vista… sin haberse percatado habían sido rodeados por unos programas y dos humanos.

Karuiovski: ¿S-Stan…? –La joven se llevó las manos a la boca. Al parecer ignoraba que aquel hacker fuese su hermano mayor, Stanislav, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Greymer: ¡Karu!

Control: ¡No se muevan! Oye tú, Greymer, ¡suelta a Yui ahora mismo! –El corrector señaló amenazadoramente al hacker que lo miraba sorprendido desde el banco.

Greymer: ¿Son ustedes… Correctores?

Prof. Inukai: Así es, y ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas, Greymer.

_To be contin__ued…_


	31. Capítulo 31: Karuiovski's revenge

**Capítulo 31: Karuiovski's revenge.**

Greymer: Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… yo siempre pensé que trabajabas en solitario, hermanita.

Karuiovski: Así que eras tú el que destruía mis filtros y subía a la web esa porquería… ¡vas a pagar todo esto! –La niña estaba a punto de llorar…

Greymer: ¡No te muevas!, es hora de volver a casa Karu… si no obedeces a tu hermano mayor, esta infeliz pagará los platos –El hacker tomó a Yui de rehén con una pistola, mientras ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

Yui sabía que pudo escapar en cualquier momento, pero su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado en aquella habitación y no le convenía salir, o si no el mozo podría desconectarse y matarla…

IR: ¡YUI! –Control frenó al Instalador, quien estuvo a punto de acercarse a la aterrada niña.

El Regulador detuvo el tiempo quince segundos y corrió a gran velocidad para rescatar a Yui de las garras del asesino. Tomó la pistola y la lanzó lejos, perdiéndose en unos arbustos que se encontraban adornado el paisaje de la estación del tren.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr a su curso normal, el hacker se percató que la chica ya no estaba con ella…

Greymer: ¿¡qué!? –Miró aturdido a sus manos.

Control: ¡Já!, aunque no estemos de parte de esa niñita, Yui es de nuestra incumbencia.

Peace: Pero gracias a ella, hemos podido localizarlos… –El Corrector creó un rifle y se lo entregó a Karuiovski –No estoy conforme con esto, pero este hombre merece pagar los daños que ha causado tanto en la Red como en el mundo real…

Yui tras la tensión y al ver ese rifle acabó desmayándose…

Control: ¿Yui?, ¡Yui responde! –El Regulador la bajó para intentar reanimarla sin éxito.

Greymer: ¡Ni lo sueñen… ahora mismo me desconecto y acabaré con ella! –El hacker intentó desconectarse con su URV, pero éste no respondió –¡¿qué sucede?!

Place: Real World; City; Coffee Shop; Secret Room.

Stanislav: ¿Qué estás pasando?, ¡no puedo quitarme la URV! –El hacker intentaba desactivar la URV mediante el botón, pero como no respondía intentó arrancársela sin éxito.

…

Place: Com Net; Detective Net; Eastern Express.

Grosser: Serás un hacker, pero yo soy el dirigente de la computadora global de la Red Com y he denegado tu desconexión de la red.

Greymer: ¡Grrr!… Karu, no serás capaz de matar a tu propio hermano…¿o sí? –Sus metálicos ojos penetraron los de su hermanita, que también eran de un color gris melancólico.

La niña apuntaba al hacker con el rifle, era un arma muy grande y pesada para que una niña supiese como apenas manipularlo. Sus manos temblaban… ella jamás había matado a nadie. Sus lágrimas finalmente se derramaron. Giró la vista para mirar a Yui...

¨Yo sé lo que sientes, por mi culpa perdiste a un ser querido…al igual que yo perdí a papá… por fin…alguien vio todos los desastres que ocurren en la web, por fin…alguien como yo… ya…no me siento sola…¨ pensó la pequeña niña.

Karuiovski: Yo no soy una asesina como tú, ni jamás seguiré tus pasos. Si te matara aquí no dejaría indicios en el mundo real, pero…esto lo dejaré a cargo de los asuntos judiciales… -Ahora estoy segura, _¡tú mataste a papá!_… ¡tú hiciste que él se suicidara y yo no tuve más remedio que tomar el cargo como la _Administradora de la Deep Web! –_La niña se frotó el rostro con su manga intentando secar sus lágrimas.

*Flashback on*

Una tarde soleada y tranquila en una inmensa ciudad llena de actividades…

Una niña pequeña de coletas oscuras, regresó de casa con su hermano mayor después de un pequeño paseo por el parque y el centro comercial…

Karuiovski: ¡Papá, mira lo que me regaló Stan! –Al parecer no había nadie – ¿papá? –La joven sostenía entre sus manos un juego de té para las ceremonias.

Stanislav: Quizás esté en su habitación trabajando, Karu, mejor no le molestemos…

La radio sonaba al fondo…

La niña soltó la mano de su hermano y fue corriendo para ir a buscar a su padre, pero al llegar al salón lo vio… Su padre se había colgado del techo con una cuerda, se…había _suicidado_.

La pequeña niña dejó caer al suelo su caja con el juego de té reproduciendo un inevitable ¨crash¨ en el suelo…

Stan miró la escena fríamente, en su rostro no se había reflejado ninguna emoción…

*Flashback off*

Karuiovski: ¡Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada!, ¡aun no llamé a la policía pero me daré el placer de llevarte a la comisaría personalmente!, estoy segura que el Inspector Black hará un buen trabajo contigo…

Stanislav: Ahhh, ya veo… Al menos, te castigaré por haberte escapado de mi lado, mi traviesa muñequita de porcelana… –El hacker se colocó el Com Con.

Prof. Inukai: ¡…!

Rescue: ¡Oh no!

Stanislav: …

IR: Vaya, no sabes cómo usarlo ¿cierto? –Dijo burlonamente el Instalador.

Karuiovski: ¡Já!, eres patético Stan…

Haruna: ¡Eco, usa tu poder y atrapa a Greymer!

El pequeño Corrector hizo crecer las raíces de los arbustos y amarraron a Greymer.

Follow aprovechó su inmovilidad y le arrebató el Com Con de Yui.

Stanislav: Algún día me vengaré de ustedes… ¡ya veréis! –El hombre estaba rechinando sus dientes de la rabia.

Había caído en una trampa. No había calculado que su solitaria hermanita hubiese contado con refuerzos en una zona de Internet que ella no administraba…

Karuiovski : Profesor Inukai, ¿hay algún modo de editar y borrar alguna parte de la memoria de esa Corrector? –Dijo la niña señalando a Yui, la cual permanecía desmayada junto con Control, que la sostenía en sus brazos y seguía intentando reanimarla sin éxito.

Prof. Inukai: Sí… no puedo borrar su memoria, pero sí puedo enturbiarla.

Karuiovski: Pues vayamos al mundo real, se encuentran en la ciudad, en una cafetería cerca de la estación de trenes. La situación que ha sufrido esa niña ha sido muy traumática… y yo…lamento haber descuidado mi puesto de trabajo y dejar que esas imágenes de filtraran en la web… y lo de vuestro Corrector…

Prof. Inukai: Ya arreglaremos cuentas, lo primero es lo primero.

Los dos humanos se desconectaron y los Correctores se quedaron allí vigilando.

Karuiovski e Inukai fueron rápidamente a la cafetería guiándose por los datos que la joven obtuvo tras analizar la última información registrada en el Com Con del Profesor.

Al llegar, ambos quedaron asqueados ante la escena. Karuiovski no tanto, ya estaba acostumbrada por su trabajo… era una niña sin escrúpulos, era más fría que una máquina.

Inukai llevó a Yui y a sus padres a su casa. Ellos aún seguían inconscientes. Tuvo que acceder forzadamente usando la llave de alguno de ellos y entrar. Los dejó acostados en el sofá del salón.

Luego junto con la niña, dieron la orden a Grosser de desconectar a Greymer de la red, y se lo llevaron amarrado con las cadenas que sujetaban a Yui hacia la comisaría. Ambos acordaron en no contar nada acerca de lo de Yui y sus padres en la declaración… porque si no, ellos serían llamados a declarar también y el plan consistía en hacer que ninguno de ellos se enterara de lo ocurrido ni que Yui recordara toda esa calamidad.

El Inspector Black y el detective Gladwyn se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Toda la movilización que hicieron fue superada por unos integrantes de Internet…

Cuando la policía los soltó, volvieron a la Red Com y se reunieron junto con los Correctores en la sala de reunión… aún había asuntos que tratar…

_To be continued…_


	32. Capítulo 32: The Deep Web

**Capítulo 32: The Deep Web.**

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting; Chat Room.

Los Correctores, Inukai y la niña se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la sala de reunión, en el chat.

Todos miraban tensamente a la extraña. Por la culpa de aquella niña habían perdido a su segundo Corrector…

Prof. Inukai: Vaya, me vas a obligar una vez más a reforzar mi sistema de seguridad… Bueno, ya que hemos detenido a ese hacker… ahora vas a explicarnos por qué se te ocurrió atacar la Red Com y manipular a uno de mis Correctores hasta destrozarlo moralmente y llevarlo a fines extremos…

Karuiovski: Primero me presentaré… –La niña miraba fijamente a la mesa, necesitaba organizarse en sus ideas antes de comenzar – Mi nombre es Karuiovski y soy la Administradora de la Deep Web. Hace un año mi papá era quien se ocupaba de ese asunto, pero por motivos de trabajo acabó con su vida… y mi hermano estuvo detrás de todo, pero yo hasta hace poco lo había ignorado por completo –La niña apretó sus puños llena de ira.

IR: ¿Qué es la Deep Web?

Prof. Inukai: Yo no les dejé acceso a esa información para protegerlos, ustedes al ser programas podrían ser vulnerables a los ataques hacker y vuestro campo de trabajo solo se encuentra en el exterior de las computadoras y la red virtual…

Karuiovski: Contestando a tu pregunta, la Deep Web es la web profunda, que no funciona al servicio de los buscadores normales de Internet… En ella existe una cantidad de información cuarenta y cinco veces más que la web superficial. No es tan accesible y allí se encuentras las páginas que no son indexadas, es decir, que no cumplen un formato compatible común, como el de las páginas web normales. Ahí puedes encontrar todo tipo de información importante y… también otras cosas no muy deseables. Mi trabajo es filtrar la información violenta y explicita para guardarla en la allí –La niña derramó una lágrima –Debo censurar y guardar mucha información repugnante, como vídeos de asesinatos, descuartizamientos, torturas, suicidios, violaciones y muchísimas más cosas. También debo bloquear y evitar el tráfico de humanos, órganos, drogas y armas, el acceso de hacker peligrosos, guardar información confidencial del gobierno, etc… Ahí todo lo enfermo, todo lo insólito, lo más cruel, inhumano y repugnante está. Imagínate ver eso todo eso día tras día y trabajar con ello a todas horas es…inhumano.

Prof. Inukai: Así es…

Los Correctores pusieron una mueca de rechazo absoluto.

Karuiovski: Actualmente nadie quiso el cargo y yo me vi obligada a tomarlo para descubrir al responsable de la muerte de mi padre. Tuve que tragarme día y noche las cosas horribles que algunos usuarios enfermos de la cabeza se le ocurrían subir a la web… todo tipo de contenido obsceno.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Entonces?

Karuiovski: Pues…en verdad yo envidiaba su trabajo Profesor Inukai. La Red Com, a pesar de sus conflictos, siempre iba en buen camino y era por usted y sus Correctores. Yo, en cambio, estaba sola… y nadie pudo imaginarse las torturas que me han perseguido desde que mi papá murió… Mi envidia y mi dolor fue tal que me las ensañé con ustedes… creí que si tomaba a sus Correctores podrían ayudarme a avanzar con mi trabajo y encontrar una forma de erradicar el problema. Pensé que el más adecuado era Synchro, porque lleva tiene una actividad peculiar por la red y cumplía un perfil adecuado. Yo le envié e-mails solicitando su ayuda pero al parecer se la pasaba quemando su tiempo en este mundo virtual… Encima pude ver que tenía sentimientos humanos y no lo pude aceptar… eso complicaba más mi trabajo, necesitaba usarlo como una herramienta, asique para que dejara su actual cargo decidí que destruyera él solo la Red Com modificando su programación… Odio la inteligencia artificial, odio Internet y odio a los humanos…

Prof. Inukai: Karuiosvki… necesitas estar bajo el reconocimiento de algún psicólogo, eres tan solo una niña y ya trabajas en un mundo lleno de oscuridad… ¿por qué no aceptaste un tratamiento de rehabilitación?

Karuiovski: No quería que nadie supiera a qué me dedicaba…

Prof. Inukai: Nosotros estamos muy lastimados, Karuiovski… por tu culpa, por no aceptar ayuda de los profesionales en psicología, nuestro segundo programa se eliminó del sistema…

Karuiovski: Gracias a su confianza al dejarme manipular ese Com Con y al dejarme usar su computadora… he podido descubrir la verdad. Lo cierto es que tras la tragedia que sufrió mi difunto padre, yo me escapé de casa. Estuve varios años trabajando en mi país natal, Rusia, bajo anonimato. Y he vuelto aquí al enterarme de las noticias del país… Ahora que ya no me siento tan sola y por vuestro apoyo… he de devolverles el favor…

Control: ¿Y cómo? –El Regulador se levantó de la silla, en la cual había permanecido sentado y de brazos cruzados.

Karuiovski: Cuando un usuario decide, por ejemplo, borrar datos de algún comportamiento delictivo en su computadora, por mucho que los borre y resetee la máquina, es posible recuperar esos archivos… al menos de que le prendieras fuego al disco duro. Pero en el caso de los Correctores no es así, no es tan fácil recuperar la información eliminada a no ser que existiese un backup. Pero vuestro segundo programa dejó caer los datos y su información fue almacenada en la Deep Web. En resumen, yo puedo restaurarlo…

Rescue: ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? –La Corrector empezó a soltar lágrimas tras la emoción.

Karuiovski: Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar el daño que he causado… y por haber descuidado mi trabajo… Profesor Inukai, sus programas me dejan cada vez más asombrada, parecen casi humanos… ¿puedo usar su computadora?, voy a conectarme a la Deep Web desde aquí e iniciaré la recuperación de datos…

Prof. Inukai: ¡Ya estás tardando!

La niña se adelantó a sus palabras y fue directa a la computadora. Estuvo un par de horas tecleando…

Todos la observaban impacientes… no podían creer que aun hubieran esperanzas de recuperarlo.

Karuiovski: Bien, ya es hora… ¡enter! –La joven pulsó la tecla correspondiente y se puso de pie.

Frente a ellos, una tonelada de pixeles y datos se acumularon dando una forma humana que a todos le resultó muy familiar… al terminar la recomposición del Corrector todos gritaron y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Synchro: … *Loading…* –El joven abrió sus ojos despacio y miró a su alrededor aturdido –¡AAAH!, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿dónde estoy? –El Corrector empezó a cargar los datos de su memoria y analizar su entorno… miró uno por uno a sus compañeros que lo estaban asfixiando con un enorme abrazo… No tardó en notar que había una presencia más en la sala, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la niña que la observaba fríamente… –Tú… ¡TÚ!

Karuiovski: _Ooops_, ¡es hora de marcharme!

Synchro: ¡No escaparás!, ¡ey, suéltenme!, ¿¡que no ven que se escapa!?, ¡niña regresa aquí ahora mismo! –El Corrector pataleaba inútilmente contra el bloqueo que ejercían sus amigos.

Control: ¡Ya olvídalo Synchro! –El Regulador lo abrazaba por la espalda.

IR: Qué alegría verte amigo… –El Instalador se colgó de su pelo.

Rescue: Te extrañamos tanto… –La rubia se estaba secando las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus verdosos y brillantes ojos.

Todos hablaban al Corrector a la vez mareando al pobre Sincronizador…

Synchro: No entiendo nada… me siento como… si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño…

Prof. Inukai: ¡Synchro, has vuelto! –El anciano se hizo paso entre los alborotados programas y agarró al Sincronizador de los brazos.

Synchro: ¡Profesor, me alegra verlo de nuevo! –Sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

Prof. Inukai: Ha sido muy irresponsable hacer lo que hiciste, Synchro. En el mundo real eso se llama _suicidio_ y es tomado como un _delito_…

Synchro: … –El Corrector frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba su dedo índice al mentón – ¿de qué habla profesor?

Control: ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?

Synchro tomó asiento, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mirar al suelo intentando recordar…

Prof. Inukai: Quizás aún este cargando información en su base de datos…

Synchro: …

Rescue: ¡Vamos, recuerda! –La enfermera empezó a agitar al Corrector haciendo que su cabeza se tambalee de un lado a otro.

Synchro: Hmmmm, no sé, ¿alguien me explica?

Prof. Inukai: Chicos, será mejor que no se lo mencionemos… así está mucho mejor que antes… –Suspiró.

Synchro: Hmmmm… –El Corrector se llevó los dedos a la sien y presionó con fuerza su frente –Lo único que se me viene en mente…

Todos miraron rápidamente y llenos de curiosidad al aturdido Corrector.

Synchro: … _**A place called Eternity**_…

Follow: ¿Qué es eso?

Synchro: No lo sé… ¡no sé!, ¡no entiendo nada!, ¿por qué estoy aquí?, ¿qué hice la última vez?, ¿y por qué están todos llorando?

Peace: Si supieras toda la guerra que nos has dado tú, esa niña y ese hacker…

Synchro: … ¿Quiénes?

Peace: Olvídalo –Le dio una gran palmada en la espalda.

Synchro: …Profesor necesito ir un momento a la biblioteca central de la Red Com.

Prof. Inukai: ¿Para qué?

Synchro: No lo sé… tengo la sensación de que allí encontraré una respuesta…

Control: ¡Eh!, ¡un momento!

Pero el segundo Corrector atravesó el Quick Access Portal… ya se había marchado…

¿A dónde va?, ¿Qué significa aquella frase que mencionó?

_To be continued…_


	33. Capítulo 33: A place called Eternity

**Warning:** Capítulo final.

**Capítulo 33: A place called Eternity.**

Place: Com Net; Yaggy´s Library.

El Corrector se conectó a la biblioteca central de la Red Com. Esa biblioteca atesora una inmensa cantidad de cualquier tipo de información. Quizás Synchro piense que allí encontrará alguna pista acerca de aquella misteriosa y profunda frase…

Caminaba asombrado por los largos pasillos mirando de un lado a otro. Era un lugar muy inmenso y las estanterías eran tan altas como rascacielos. El Corrector Intentaba hallar la recepción, que, después de unos quince minutos, logró llegar.

Un ex Corruptor de Grosser aguardaba sentado en la silla que correspondía a su amplio escritorio. Era corpulento y su peinado se resumía en una cresta. Tenía apariencia de tipo rudo y violento, pero es un programa muy intelectual. Ama la literatura y su sueño siempre fue trabajar en un puesto tan importante como aquel…

Yaggy alzó la vista y soltó unos apuntes que asomaban en el escritorio. Su rostro expresó asombro. A veces le costaba reconocer a su amigo en aspecto humano… para él siempre quedó marcado que Synchro era War Wolf… Además, apenas se veían.

Synchro: ¡Yaggy!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo mío!, ¿cómo estás? –El alegre Corrector alargó su brazo para estrechar su mano con el bibliotecario.

Yaggy: Pero… ¿quién eres tú?, ah… ¡War Wolf!, ¡pero si eres tú, mi viejo compañero Corruptor!

Synchro: Ahhh, sí, qué tiempos aquellos, qué torpes éramos… ¡no fuimos capaz de trabajar eficientemente como equipo! –El Corrector empezó a reírse.

Yaggy: Ya ves, Corrector Yui siempre acababa venciéndonos –El lector empedernido se levantó y en vez de estrechar su mano lo abrazó amistosamente.

Synchro: ¡Ya lo creo!, es la Corrector más poderosa de todos, es tan buena, inocente, distraída, inteligente, obstinada, valiente, dulce, protectora, testaruda, empática, alegre, infantil, cariñosa, fuerte, traviesa, pequeña, sensible, atrevida…

Yaggy: ¡Para el carro, War Wolf!, ¡que a este paso no necesitaremos de los diccionarios!, ¿has venido a buscarla a ella o un libro?

Synchro: Eh… emh… –El Corrector se ruborizó – No… es que… hay una frase que no sale de mi mente y no logro recordar de dónde la he sacado…

Yaggy: ¿Y de qué se trata?, quizás pueda ayudarte…

Synchro: A place called Eternity…

El bibliotecario y lector empedernido miró en la base de datos de su computadora.

Yaggy: Hmmm, eso es el nombre de una canción, War Wolf. Se creó una leyenda urbana sobre esa letra, aunque no mucha gente la conoce… lo tengo registrado en leyendas urbanas de Internet, ¿quieres echar un vistazo?

Synchro: ¡Claro!

Yaggy: El autor de esta canción, es Shun Toho, un doctor de la Red Médica… Es muy extraño, porque fue la canción que desconfiguró a Grosser y se probó que el timbre de la voz de Haruna y Yui es el mismo.

Synchro: Ehhh, Shun Toho… –El Corrector frunció el ceño molesto.

Yaggy: Sígueme.

El bibliotecario condujo al Corrector a toda velocidad hacia el libro, atravesando las imponentes estanterías que daban la sensación de caerse y aplastar a alguien en cualquier momento, cuando uno menos se lo esperase…

Se detuvieron en la sección de leyendas y creepy pastas de Internet. Con un chasquido, Yaggy logró que el libro cayera, pero accidentalmente golpeó el pelo de puerco espín del Corrector.

Synchro: ¡Ouch! –Se llevó las manos a la dolorida cabeza.

Yaggy: Ja,ja,ja lo siento War Wolf, tenía que hacerlo, a ver si así dejas de pensar en el romance y te concentras en la lectura.

Synchro: ¿Pero de qué hablas?… ¿eh? –El Corrector miró a todos lados confundido…

El bibliotecario lo dejó allí hablando solo.

Fastidiado, se inclinó a tomar el libro entre sus manos… La tapa era aterciopelada. Todos los libros allí estaban hechos de buena calidad, y el único aroma que reinaba el ambiente era el de las hojas que contenía cada uno de ellos. Yaggy apreciaba mucho esos detalles, ya que hoy en día la gente está más ligada a los archivo de textos que a los misteriosos y encantadores libros…

El Corrector caminó desorientado por el pasillo. Unos pasos más adelante había bancos y mesas para la lectura. Se sentó en un largo banco de madera pintado con barniz.

Abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas despacio… Había muchas cosas interesantes que le llamaron la atención, pero quería terminar su duda lo antes posible y ver a su Corrector, aquella dulce chica… Sentía un gran vacío en su interior, como si hiciera años que no la veía…

Cerró el libro y lo abrió por el índice, luego buscó con su dedo índice, resbalándolo de arriba abajo por la gran lista que ofrecía en aquella página

Synchro: Aquí –Murmuró a lo bajo, al detener su dedo en la amarillenta página – Página 40… a ver…

Allí encontró, al comenzar, una pequeña información acerca del autor de la canción, que ignoró de inmediato, pues no le agradaba mucho aquel médico.

La canción había sido escrita con fines de espectáculo, en el festival del colegio donde estudia Yui, la academia Scroll.

Más adelante estaba la letra en varios idiomas, la traducción en español susurraba:

**Un lugar llamado Eternidad**

Un viaje emprenderás,

en él entenderás

que más allá del tiempo algo encontrarás.

…

Si miras hacia atrás

no tienes que dudar

que es el día y todo tiene que cambiar.

…

Aunque todo quedó atrás

hay algo que nunca olvidarás.

…

Hacia el futuro debes proyectar

y pensar que está en ti todo poder lograr.

…

Hay un lugar llamado **eternidad**

debes confiar

que un día llegarás…

Un día llegarás…

…

El Corrector la empezó a tararear mientras en su mente se imaginaba a la Corrector cantándola con su dulce y femenina voz…

¨¡Cielos!, ¡ya lo recuerdo!¨ pensó mientras ponía cara de incrédulo.

*Flashback on*

Place: Com Net; Galaxy Land.

Ella tomó decidida su báculo y volvió a inicializar, pero el ataque de Corruptor Haruna resultó ser el doble de potente y desintegró su inicio, el poder fue tal, que aquel rayo oscuro lanzó a la desesperada joven de cabellos rizados por los aires.

Synchro: ¡Yui! –El Corrector desobedeció la advertencia de Anti y tomó impulso para rescatar a la Inicializadora.

Anti: ¡Synchro! –Exclamó la peliverde.

El Corrector pudo rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Synhro: Yui… ¿te encuentras bien?

Corrector Yui: Gracias… Synchro –Sonrió débilmente.

Synchro: Ah… Yui… –El Corrector sintió algo extraño en su interior…

Los dos Correctores aterrizaron rápidamente.

Corrector Yui: Puedo escuchar sus voces, ¡son ellas!... Sí…están cantando, ¡lo sé! –Dijo mirando perdidamente hacia el cielo.

Synchro miró extrañado a la joven. Parece ser que la Corrector percibía una fuerte energía que los presentes no podían captar. La joven se puso de pie y de la nada comenzó a cantar…

Corrector Yui: _Si miras hacia atrás, no tienes que dudar que es el día y todo tiene que cambiar…_

El Sincronizador comenzó automáticamente a reaccionar extraño frente aquel timbre… su voz quedó memorizada en su base de datos. Sus ojos se dilataron, como si estuviese en estado de éxtasis.

Grosser: ¿Qué pasa? El corazón de Haruna se ha conmovido… ¿¡acaso es por esa canción!? –Dijo irritado el malvado programa mientras se presentaba alarmado ante su manipulada Corrector.

Corrector Yui: _¡Aunque todo quedo atrás!, hay algo que nunca… ¡olvidarás!_ –La niña se llevó las manos al pecho dando énfasis a la canción.

Prof. Inukai: ¡Es su voz!, tal vez la voz de Yui esté también en esa rara longitud de onda…

Corrector Yui: _¡Hacia el futuro debes proyectar y pensar que está en ti todo poder lograr!~_

Su voz empezó a afectar a Dark Haruna.

Grosser: ¿¡Qué te sucede!? –Gritó furioso.

Corrector Yui: _¡Hay un lugar llamado eternidad!, debes confiar ¡que un día llegarás!~_

Grosser: ¡NO ES POSIBLE! –Él también empezó a debilitarse.

Corrector Yui: _¡Que un día llegaras…!~_

…

*flashback off*

Synchro: Esa fue la segunda vez que la escuchaba cantar… Sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo… Y la tercera vez, volvió a canta aquella misteriosa canción para Inicializar la Red Com, a Grosser y a nosotros con éxito… Pude oírla perfectamente sin saber dónde se encontraba, pero la escuché… –Murmuraba emocionado.

*flashback on*

Place: Darkness.

Grosser y la Red Com había desaparecido…

Yui llamó entre llantos a sus amigos, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue el eco de su voz en aquel espacio vacío y oscuro.

Yui: _Un viaje emprenderás… en el entenderás… que más allá del tiempo algo encontraras… si miras hacia atrás no tiene que dudar, que es el día y todo tiene que cambiar_—Su voz se percibía débil y quebrada—… _¡Aunque todo quedó atrás…!... _¿Eh? –De su Com Con, Haruna se comunicó siguiéndole el coro…

Haruna: ¡Hay algo que nunca olvidarás!

Yui: _¡Hacia el futuro debes proyectar!, y pensar que está en ti todo poder lograr, ¡hay un lugar llamado eternidad!, debes confiar…que un día llegarás…, un día… llegarás_ –La voz de Haruna le dio ánimos y cantó con poderío aquella melodía.

Y el Corrector… aunque hubiese desaparecido, misteriosamente se sintió iniciado junto con sus compañeros, y la computadora principal de la Red Com también….

La joven de cabellos rizados volvió a transformarse en Corrector Yui.

Corrector Yui: ¡Cooorrectooooor iiiniciaaar ya!

Las estrellas de su báculo recuperaron y restauraron toda la Red Com, despedazando la oscuridad y el vacío con su resplandor…

*Flashback off*

El Corrector tras unos minutos de silencio, retomó su lectura. Más adelante encontró la leyenda urbana que recorría en silencio Internet… al leerlo sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, parece que empezó a atar cabos…

…

Place: Real World; Kasuga's House.

Yui abrió sus ojos lentamente y descubrió que se encontraba en el salón de su casa con sus padres. Ellos estaban aún dormidos en el sofá, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ronquido de Shinichi.

La joven se incorporó del asiento aturdida.

Yui: Hmmm, ¿ya regresó papá?, ¿y por qué está con mama durmiendo aquí?, ¿y por qué me desperté aquí? –La joven miraba a su alrededor intentando recordar… pero sus recuerdos eran imperceptibles.

Sakura: ¿Hmm? –Su madre se despertó al oír a Yui –¿Yui?, oh…¡tuve un sueño muy raro… soñé que iba a buscar a tu padre y terminé en una cafetería contigo y un elegante mozo nos atendía! ¡Oh!, ¡pero si tu padre ya está aquí…!

Yui: ¡Papá despierta!, ¿por qué tienes esa herida en la cabeza?—La niña zarandeó a su padre hasta despertarlo.

Shinichi: Hm…hmmm *bostezo*, ¿eh?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no estaba yo hace un momento yendo al trabajo?... ¿eh? –Sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza –Ahh, no recuerdo nada...

Sakura y Yui comentaron lo mismo, ellas tampoco recordaban nada… todo era muy extraño.

Shinichi: Bueno, veamos que sucede en el mundo… –El padre tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió. Estaba memorizado en el canal de las películas de miedo, asique pulsó el botón next tantas veces como haya sido necesario para llegar al canal de noticias.

…

TV: …Y retomando las últimas noticias, se ha detenido al responsable de los mensajes obscenos por la red, que es también el mismo que cometió los secuestro y asesinatos de…

En la pantalla salía una foto de Stanislov, también apareció el Inspector Black comentando a la prensa sobre lo ocurrido…

TV: La administradora de la Deep Web, la señorita Karuiovski y uno de los famosos fundadores de la Red Com, el Profesor Inukai, se encargaron de su localización y detención, llevándolo prisionero hasta la comisaría, allí declararon…

Yui: _Wow!,_ ¿acaso no es el mozo de la cafetería, Greymer? –Dijo la joven señalando la pantalla.

Shinichi: Hmmm a mí me suena haberlo visto cuando iba al trabajo… –Mencionó con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

Sakura: ¡Oh!, ¡es ese señor el que apareció en mis sueños!

Yui: ¡Vaya encima el Profesor Inukai y una niña lo capturaron!, ¿eh?, ¿Karuiovski?, no será… ¡no puede ser! –La chica se levantó y salió corriendo subiendo a toda pastilla las escaleras.

Shinichi: ¡Eh, Yui!, ¿a dónde vas corriendo?

YuI: ¡Es que olvidé hacer una cosa, ya vuelvo!

Shinichi: ¡Pero…!

Sakura: Cariño, tenemos que curarte esa herida, se ve muy fea… –La señora Kasuga detuvo a su marido.

La joven, al llegar a su habitación, tenía planeado conectarse a través de su Com Con, pero no se encontraba en su muñeca. Al revisarse bien los brazos se encontró con extrañas marcas cuyo origen desconocía… o mejor dicho olvidó gracias a Inukai.

¨¿Dónde está mi Com Con?, ¿y estas marcas de dónde salieron…?¨

Pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, asique encendió su computadora y usó el comando enter para entrar.

Place: Com Net; Restricted Area Meeting.

Yui apareció en la sala de reunión. Allí se encontró con sus amigos Correctores que andaban secándose las lágrimas de la emoción.

Yui: ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Control: ¡Ah, Yui!, me alegro que despertar… ¡ay! –Anti le dio un pisotón a Control para que se detuviera antes de que Yui levantara sospechas.

Prof. Inukai: Hola Yui, ¿cómo estás? –Sonrió el señor mientras se volteaba para verla.

Yui: Pues… venía a preguntar sobre la niña… ¡apareció en la televisión junto con usted!

Prof. Inukai: Oh sí, se arrepintió de todos los daños que nos ha causado y nos ayudó a capturar a ese asesino en serie… –Dijo procurando de omitir todo detalle.

Yui: Vaya, qué raro… –La niña miró un momento al techo intentando recordar que tenía otra cosa entre manos. Cuando recordó prosiguió— Oiga, Profesor… ¿es posible recuperar a Synchro mediante un backup?

IR: Profesor, ¿hasta dónde modificó la memoria de Yui? –Dijo el octavo Corrector susurrando al oído de Inuaki.

Prof. Inukai: Antes de que saliera a buscar a sus padres…justo después de que Shun se fuera de su casa… Shun le habló sobre el backup y se supone que ella tenía que venir aquí a preguntárnoslo…

Yui: ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿qué cuchichean? –Miró a sus amigos aun con lágrimas –¿A caso… no es posible… recuperar a Synchro?

Follow: Toma Yui, olvidaste tu Com Con aquí… –El gigante Corrector le devolvió la pulsera.

Yui: Ah, gracias… no sabía que lo había dejado aquí, qué raro… ¡Pero por favor, díganme si es posible recuperar a Synchro! –Insistió angustiada.

Control: Yui será mejor que vayas a _buscar la respuesta en algún diccionario_… –Sonrió burlonamente.

Yui: ¿Eh?

Control: _¡Aquí no encontraras ningún diccionario, ve a la biblioteca!_

Yui: ¿A qué te refieres?... ¡ah! –Todos los Correctores la empujaron contra el Quick Access Portal que aún seguía conectado a la ruta que tomó Synchro para visitar la biblioteca de Yaggy…

Place: Com Net; Yaggy´s Library.

Yui aterrizó gritando en la biblioteca.

Yaggy: ¡Shhh!, ¡no grites en la biblioteca!

Yui: Ay, ay, ay… Hola Yaggy, lo siento… –Dijo mientras abría sus ojos que cerró hace un momento por el susto – ¿Qué hago aquí? –Dijo mientras se incorporada dolorida por el golpe que se dio al aterrizar bruscamente en el lugar.

Yaggy: Si no lo sabes tú yo menos… ¿no vienes a leer? –El programa dejó de manipular la computadora que tenía frente a él.

Yui: No que yo sepa… –Miró hacia el suelo confundida.

Yaggy: Oh ya veo, _entonces has venido a buscar a uno de los protagonistas principales de Shakespeare, Romeo._

Yui: ¿Eh? –La pobre chica empezaba a desesperarse, eran incógnitas tras incógnitas desde que se despertó de su casa.

Yaggy: Sigue recto por ese pasillo y _encontrarás lo que buscas_… –Señaló el camino mientras sonreía.

Yui: Pero…

Yaggy: Anda, anda… –La empujó –Y no hagas ruido, ¿eh?

La niña empezó a caminar desorientada por los imponentes pasillos rodeados de inmensas estanterías. Se tiró un par de minutos caminando.

¨Agh, ¿qué hago aquí?¨ pensó la perdida joven.

Al llegar más al fondo encontró a un joven sentado en un banco de madera, cuyos ojos azules violáceos miraban hipnotizados un libro que sostenía entre sus desnudas manos.

Yui: ¡Ah!, SYNCHRO –La joven se asustó y retrocedió confundida ante el inesperado allanamiento.

El Corrector levantó la mirada al escuchar una linda voz pronunciando su nombre escandalosamente. Al ver a la joven asustada retroceder, se percató de que iba a chocar con la estantería que se encontraba detrás suya, asique se levantó inmediatamente para rescatarla.

Synchro: ¡Cuidado! –Corrió mientras alargaba sus brazos para detenerla.

Pero la joven chocó con la estantería y ésta tambaleó hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, en dirección de la joven, amenazando con aplastarla mientras los libros la rodeaban al caer como bombas en plena guerra.

El Corrector la tomó de la cintura y la apartó salvándola de aquel gigante mueble. Pero un par de libros aterrizaron en su cabeza produciéndole un agudo dolor.

La estantería aterrizó levantando mucho polvo, provocando que los dos Correctores tosieran hasta hartarse.

El bibliotecario al percatarse del gran estruendo se presentó de inmediato.

Yaggy: ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!

Yui: L-lo siento, fue culpa mía…

Yaggy: ¿¡Ah sí!?, ¡pues vas a tener que colocar todos los libros en la estantería de nuevo, en su orden original! –Advirtió Yaggy mientras la estantería se incorporaba como restaurándose automáticamente.

Yui: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡pero si son millones de libros!

Yaggy: Sólo colocarás cien… el resto lo harán los minibots encargados del orden y mantenimiento, ¡así aprenderás a no tirar las estanterías! –El bibliotecario se marchó…

Yui: Ayyy, ¿por qué a mí? –Suspiró.

Synchro: Bueno, no te preocupes Yui, yo te echaré una mano… –Dijo el Corrector que aun la rodeaba entre sus brazos de forma protectora.

Yui: ¡Synchro! –La joven repentinamente abrazó fuertemente al Corrector ruborizándolo del todo –Creí que nunca más volvería a verte… –La joven comenzó a llorar de la conmoción.

Synchro: ¿P-pero por qué dices eso Yui?, no llores… –El Corrector correspondió su abrazo y paso sus manos en las mejillas de la niña, intentando secar sus lágrimas… Al parecer no pudo recordar su última actividad en la playa…

Yui: No lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a irte… –Logró decir mientras hundía su acalorado rostro en la ropa del Corrector.

Synchro: Yui… ¿por qué estás así?... no me digas que… ¿¡acaso decidiste perdonarme!? –Preguntó mientras aproximaba sus labios a los dorados rizos de la niña.

Yui: ¡Pues claro que sí! –Se apartó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿amigos otra vez?

Synchro: P-por s-supuesto –Sonrió emocionado –Oye… ¿y esas marcas en las muñecas? –Dijo el Corrector tras analizar a la niña para cerciorarse de que ningún libro lo haya dañado.

Yui: No lo recuerdo…

Synchro: Vaya, qué extraño… –Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si calculara lo que debería de decir exactamente a continuación— Hmm, sabes, Yui—Dijo repentinamente cambiando el tema— Quería aclararte un par de cosas… –El joven de ojos azules miró apenado el suelo donde se habían acumulado los agresivos libros.

Yui: ¿De qué se trata?

Synchro: Estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que hice… encima fui muy grosero contigo… Anti se burló de mí y me dijo que mi destino siempre será… ser "el malo de la película"

Yui: Vaya, al final te has acordado de lo que es una película... –Sonrió.

Synchro: Sí, y… emh… pero ahora s-soy bueno y… debo devolver aquello q-que t-te he robado… –Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rojizo.

Yui se separó ligeramente sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería… los ojos azules violáceos del Corrector dejaron de mirar el suelo. Ahora estaban fijos en los labios de la niña…

¨¡¿Va a… devolverme mi…beso robado?!¨ pensó la joven…

…

¨¡Ay!, Yui ¿qué dices?, ¡claro que no!, ¡quizás se está refiriendo a otra cosa, no pienses mal…!¨

Synchro tomó delicadamente el mentón de la joven y lo elevó ligeramente hacia arriba. Fue acercándose lentamente a su pequeño y sorprendido rostro…

La joven se ruborizó mientras veía como aquel atractivo joven la miraba hipnotizado mientras se aproximaba lentamente a su rostro. Entonces el cerró sus parpados, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios y ella pudo observar a la perfección sus parpados a poca distancia. La nariz del joven rozó ligeramente su acalorada piel…

_***TU-TUM* *TU-TUM…***_

**Era el momento… los latidos de ambos Correctores se habían sincronizado…**

…

El polvillo que levantó el ejercito de libros al caer, aún seguía concentrado en el aire, y se cruzó en el rostro del joven Corrector. Al sentir un irritante picor en la nariz, se separó inmediatamente de la niña y estornudó arruinando todo el encanto y la magia del emocionante momento. Al estornudar detonó el segundo ataque de aquella guerra de peligrosos libros… Sin querer empujó la estantería que yacía amenazantemente a su espalda y este cayó encima suya.

Yui reaccionó nerviosamente y se apartó pero no pudo rescatar al pobre Corrector, que terminó ridículamente sepultado en una tumba de libros. Sólo podía distinguirse su mano que temblaba y sujetaba firmemente uno de ellos.

Yui: ¡Synchro!, ¡SYNCHROOO!

Los minibots lo rescataron inmediatamente de ahí. Al final tuvieron que ordenar todo el desastre que los Correctores causaron, porque no estaban "centrados" como para trabajar…

…

El aturdido joven se sentó en el banco con la chica, que permaneció en silencio a su lado. A pesar del tremendo golpe que se dio, no le importó en absoluto… _era la anestesia del amor_…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se quedaron allí un par de minutos en silencio, sonrojados más que el propio tomate que envidiaría sus colores en un momento como aquel...

Ambos empezaron a sentirse incomodos. Ellos querían decirse aquello que guardaban desesperadamente desde que eran enemigos, aquel amor no admitido… Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. El silencio era tan pesado, intenso e inquietante que Yui decidió romperlo:

Yui: S-synchro, ¿p-por qué viniste a la biblioteca? –La joven miraba tímidamente sus pies que se columpiaban nerviosamente al no poder llegar al suelo.

Synchro: … –El Corrector cambió su rosro a uno más serio y alzó el libro que sujetaba firmemente con sus manos –… Aquel día, en el _bugged_ area de la playa…

Yui: ¿Sí…?

Synchro: Te dije ¨Hay un lugar llamado Eternidad¨ y te advertí de que debías salir primero de la cueva si querías llegar allí…

Yui: Ah… sí, es cierto…

Synchro: ¿Me entendiste aquella vez cuando te lo dije?

Yui: No… la verdad, con todo el lío que sucedió después, se me olvidó por completo… pero es cierto, no lo entendí…

Synchro: Pues, yo olvidé qué era exactamente aquello, sin embargo, resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente… no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, asique decidí visitar la biblioteca para consultar mi duda… Dime, ¿no te suena familiar esa frase?

Yui: ¿Es la canción que canté en el festival del colegio?

Synchro: Sí…

Yui: ¿Y cómo sabes de la existencia de dicha canción?

Synchro: Todos los Correctores te oímos cantarla cuando enfrentaste a Haruna y a Grosser… Yo no lo pude olvidar, tu voz… tienes el mismo timbre de voz que Haruna, por eso restauraste a Grosser, y a mí esa canción se me quedó grabada…

Yui: Oh, sí… es posible…

Synchro: El caso es que existe una leyenda en Internet no muy conocida acerca de esa canción. Yo me informé por mera curiosidad… ¿Sabes? yo soy tan solo un programa, no crezco ni envejezco, y no soy mortal pero si puedo ser eliminado… en cambio tú, Yui, eres humana y eres mortal… –Ambos voltearon a mirarse el uno al otro – Sé que algún día te marcharás de mi lado y es un destino que no quiero aceptar.

Yui: Synchro… –La joven se ruborizó.

Synchro: Aunque sea una leyenda, me propuse como misión averiguar si realmente existe ese lugar, necesito encontrarlo para que logremos estar juntos para siempre… debemos encontrarlo, cueste lo que cueste. Esa fue la razón por la que me estuve ausentando, anduve investigando por Internet y sabes que es inmenso… También estuve recorriendo lugares de la Red Com. Es tan fuerte mi obsesión… Inukai dice que fue culpa suya por haberte dejado ser Corrector, y culpa de Grosser por haberte elegido… Al haberte conocido, yo… –El Corrector respiro profundamente y expulsó el aire –Inukai me dijo que es imposible y que no existe ese lugar y que nadie puede ayudarme, me comentó que es un asunto personal, un problema existencial de los humanos que debo superar solo, pero ¡yo no me voy a rendir!

La joven al oírlo rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de su guerrero guardián. Synchro tan sólo la abrazaba y la arrullaba con delicadeza, acariciando sus dorados rizos. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas se derramaban en su cuello humedeciendo su piel y perdiéndose hacia abajo...

¨Creo que ahora no es el momento, pero…quizás… algún día lograré decirte… cuánto te amo, mi pequeña niña…¨ se prometió el Corrector en su profunda y melancólica mente mientras miraba fijo con sus triste ojos azules violáceos el techo de una inmensa y acogedora biblioteca… la biblioteca de las palabras que nunca llegaron a pronunciarse aquel misterioso día...

_The End_

…

**¿Qué es lo que eres?**

Soy un programa de software.

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

Me llamo Synchro.

**¿A qué te dedicas?**

*Soy un Corrector.

*También tengo un cargo profesional que de momento no pienso revelar, por discreción a mi identidad y a mis clientes.

**¿Cuál es tu objetivo?**

*Restaurar, junto con los otros siete programas Correctores la computadora global de la Red Com.

*Mantener la harmonía y la unidad.

*Mantener la paz en la Red Com.

**¿Tienes secretos?**

Claro que sí.

**¿Qué es lo que te gusta?**

*Me gusta hacer mi papel de Corrector.

*Proteger a Yui-chan.

*Hacer reír a Yui-chan.

*Me gusta bañarme en los manantiales.

*Escuchar música.

*El chocolate.

*Investigar.

*Escribir.

*Estar con mis amigos.

*Me gusta una chica… pero no lo diré u_uU

*Me gusta como canta Yui-chan.

*Que Yui-chan me llame Wan-chan…

**¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?**

*Los apodos.

*Que Control sea tan presumido…

*Discutir con Yui-chan…

*Los problemas que surgen en la Red Com.

*Que Eco actúe a veces conmigo con cierto recelo.

*Que releven a Yui en un segundo plano porque Haruna sea más eficiente que ella.

*Mi pasado.

*Los virus.

*Mi aspecto de lobo salvaje…

*Que me tomen el pelo (dirigido a Freeze).

*Que hagan daño a Yui.

*Que se fijen en ella…

*El programa de software, Q.

*Shun Toho.

**¿Odias algo o a alguien?**

Creo que no…

**¿Tienes alguna meta personal?**

*Poder aclarar mis sentimientos…

*Encontrar la eternidad.

*Lograr que Yui-chan se dé cuenta que… bueno… ya sabes.

*Ser mejor persona, escarmentar de mis errores y progresar.

*Aprender de la vida.

*Tener siempre metas.

**Nota de la escritora:**

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Me gustaría que se animasen a opinar, todos sois bienvenidos ^^

Muy pronto continuaré con la tercera historia…


End file.
